Insaner Than I Claim
by RushiAei
Summary: Sasuke has his goal as the avenger of his clan. Deidara never ceased resenting Uchiha. So, when a miraculous opportunity falls into his hands, Deidara's dreams become reality. But when accursed fate comes for them both, plans make a turn for the unbelievable, and both find themselves in an insaner situation than anticipated, will the cycle of hatered and vengeance die?
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you're thinking, there aren't many stories out there where the almighty Sasuke is placed in this type of situation. But I wanted to give this concept a try... Because Sasuke is cool… but so is Deidara. So, what do you think about this idea? Believable? Unbelievable/unrealistic? I'd love to hear your opinions!**

 **Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto**

 **And by the way: (Yes, "insaner" is, indeed, a word)**

… **..**

 **PROLOGUE / chapter 1**

 _Many often wonder why the fate of the shinobi cannot be predicted. Why can't it be? It's because holding the title of the ninja comes with sacrifice. It comes with having to face twists, turns. It's bout being ready for all possible outcomes that could leave countless and lasting scars. It is because, for a ninja, there is no such thing as, no room for predicting the future. There is only the here and now, and hope. And If one is not prepared, it will lead to costly mistake. And for those who cannot fully accept the fate of the shinobi… are the ones who suffer the most. They are the ones with the most darkness and hatred in In their hearts. Nonetheless, they all must be prepared. Because one mistake is all it takes._

 _So, the real question is not 'Why can't a shinobi's fate be predicted?' But instead, 'What does one do when the unpredictable occurs?'_

 _The answer shall be given to some by observing this long, rather insane, alternative and untold chapter of the life of Sasuke Uchiha._

 _..._

"Deidara-senpai, this is crazy! I can't believe you actually managed to pull this off." The voice, though not as audible due to the harsh wind, was still shrill enough to make one's ears bleed.

"Do you ever shut up Tobi? For the last time, _I know what I'm doing, hm!"_

He knew he shouldn't have underestimated the odd, blond Akatsuki member. He may have had a rambunctiously loud mouth along with a somewhat impetuous fighting style along with an unbelievable arrogance to top it off, but even so, letting his guard down was stupid; unacceptably reckless on his part. It was completely unlike himself. Even if his stupidity had been at the last moment. He cursed himself as his head began throbbing painfully, memories flooding in with the sudden headache, everything resettling in his brain. Memories of him retracting his sharingan when he saw the annoying 'artist' lying on the ground across from him. Just after he'd failed once again to ensnare him with a rather pitiful clay attack. Sasuke was sure at that point he had the upper hand, but even then, he shouldn't have been so quick to power down.

If he hadn't, he would've noticed sooner the deformed 'masterpiece' that was preparing for its surprise attack while he continued to interrogate the Akatsuki member about his brother's whereabouts as they sat across from each other at a distance in the dirt.

If he hadn't underestimated him, he would've had more time to react to the explosion that he'd noticed a split second too late and had just narrowly missed. He wouldn't have been caught by one of the blast waves that made him soar backwards into a tree fifty feet away, ear drums nearly shattering from the piercing blare of the explosion. He wouldn't have taken damage to his head, along with deep cuts and burns that left his body bloodied and vulnerable to infection. He would've had enough strength to stand up after he could no longer use his nearly depleted chakra. He would've been able to fight the unconsciousness that pulled him down.

But he hadn't.

The unceasing ache in his head was what finally pulled him back down to earth. Or pulled him back down to a cool and sticky thing for that matter.

He groaned. He could hear voices, so close to him, yet miles away, it seemed, trapped behind doors. Although the reality of his situation was beginning to latch itself tightly around his brain, his eyes remained closed, as if doing so would make this ludicrous reality any less real than it was.

Sasuke knew he had been captured.

His eyes remained shut, he forced himself to take a deep, soothing lungful of air before he could become lightheaded due to the lack thereof. He took the time to further evaluate his situation. The fresh air held a hint of smoke, the wind pushed past his ears and shoved his dark hair out of the way as it went forth into the distant skies. He realized that he couldn't move and found that aside from his head, his entire body was heavily encased in all too familiar white clay that forced his legs together and arms firmly at his sides underneath. He couldn't help feeling like a clay mummy. The clay that held him was part of the single large clay bird he was currently flying on. The tight space had caused waves of heat to spread over him, making his clothes stick to him like a second skin. When he wiggled to test the clay's hold on him he could barley move a few inches. He was still too weakened at this point to summon his chakra, and attempting to do so would just lead to further depletion of the little stamina he had managed to regain during his unconscious state.

Blinding pain racked his body when he tried to move once more, and he wondered if the pain was due to the explosion or something else that might've been done to him, for he couldn't recall being in _this_ much pain before his blackout. Finally, Sasuke opened his eyes in search of something nearby that could possibly aid him. He was instead attacked with blinding light before blue sky and blurred clouds were all he saw.

He found nothing. That was until his skimming eyes fell upon two familiar cloaked figures sitting ahead of him on the shoulders of the bird. His insides burned. Their backs were turned to him. The idiot named Tobi was moving his arms around frantically as he harped on about how bad of an idea the whole thing was, the other Akatsuki focused on the sky ahead of them, trying and failing miserably to ignore his masked partner.

How long had it been since he'd been unconscious, anyway? How much time had passed since his capture? Had team Hebi realized something was off? He was guessing about an hour or two had passed. Perhaps it was the dizziness and shock of it all that was getting to him, but, for once, Sasuke didn't quite know what to do. Or rather as much as he hated to admit, there was really nothing he _could_ do at the moment. After a few more minutes of skimming his brain for ideas that were shot down one after the next, he came to the conclusion that even if he were to get free, since he didn't have enough chakra to safely transport away, the only course of escape was jumping off. And considering his current condition, that was out of the question. At the moment, he was… helpless.

"But Deidara-senpai, what are you gonna do? This is Itachi's little brother you're talking about! He's gonna kill us!" Tobi's child-like voice stung Sasuke's ears.

"For god's sake, Tobi, you're seriously ruining the moment. I'm trying to enjoy the fact that I have Itachi's little brother, hm."

"Are you serious?!" The masked man's voice couldn't possibly get any more hysterical. "B-but I thought that the..." Sasuke tried to shut out the annoying voices as his mind continued to swarm, but confusion washed over him. Although the information concerning Itachi was his first priority, he didn't fail to notice how much the bomber despised him, how much he longed to kill him. Since that was the case, why wasn't he dead? What could possibly be better than to see the person you hate dead at your feet? Other than-

Anger built up as realization hit. Did they honestly think so little of him that they thought it possible to merely keep him confined like a weak little girl? No, their capturing him was a sign of not just momentary victory, but underestimation. The same he'd felt toward the bomber at the end of their battle.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I think Itachi's little brother's awake, Deidara!" Tobi's voice suddenly crashed through Sasuke's thoughts again. He continued to stare up at the sky, trying his best to block them out for the time being.

"Thanks a lot, captain obvious." There was annoyance clear in Deidara's voice.

Still not bothering to look their way, Sasuke could sense someone approaching, the sound of scuffling clothes growing closer. A frantic shriek came as the person almost lost balance and toppled off the bird. Sasuke held back the urge to let all the killing intent show on his face, trying to maintain his calm and stoic look. This was exactly what he needed. Tobi leaned over Sasuke's clay-engulfed form. He felt bile in his throat as he heard the man let out a squeal. "I'm sorry Senpai, I just can't take it! This is so much to handle for a newbie like me!" Sasuke finally stared into the orange, swirly mask of Tobi who was staring back at him through the eye hole, Sasuke assumed. "And besides- _aww_ , look at him Deidara he's so adorable...he looks just like Itachi!" Tobi went on like a woman at a baby shower.

"What in the hell did you say?" Sasuke glared torturous death at Tobi. He knew the man was trying to piss him off, get further under his skin.

Tobi jumped back, gripping Deidara's arm for dear life, causing Tobi to stumble and the blond to tip over were he sat dangerously. " _Eeeeeek_ , so scary!"

"Get the hell off me, you idiot!" Deidara screeched, shoving his partner away as he fought to keep control of his bird. After a while, Tobi collected himself, tiptoeing cautiously back over to Sasuke.

"…Wow, even in this state, the Uchiha are terrifying. Deidara, are you sure you know what you're doing?" He turned to look back at his partner. "Whadaya say, why don't we just drop Sasuke off somewhere, and…"

"Tobi, if you suggest that one more time, I swear I'll shove my remaining clay up your ass. I already told you I made up my damn mind. So if you think you're gonna die, you can be on your merry way, yeah."

"Are you crazy?!" Tobi shrieked. "On my own- what, you mean back to base? If I even step toe in that organization, and Itachi finds out we took his little brother- and he will- he might kill me! Or worse, torture me with his eyes!" Tobi gasped "Oh my gosh, Senpai, I can't ever go back there again, never! Not as long as Itachi's alive."

How dare these bastards. Talking amongst themselves as if he weren't even there. It was **him** they should be afraid of. Not Itachi.

"Don't be ridiculous. Itachi couldn't care less about what happens to his nuisance of a brother; not that it matters to me. If you're so afraid of Itachi, then perhaps I should take the liberty of killing you myself, hm," Deidara's voice gave the notion that he was only 1/4 joking. "Better that than you annoying me to death before I'm able to fulfill my purpose. Besides, if I were to do so, you wouldn't have to worry about damn Uchiha-weasel skinning you alive to use as his new Akatsuki cloak, yeah." Sasuke's attempts at ignoring them were not working. Getting worked up would not help him at the moment. Focusing on the rehabilitation of his stamina and chakra recovery would. And then…

"Senpai, how could you be so heartless? I'm telling you, whatever you're planning won't work! Our prolonged absence will get Leader suspicious eventually, and it won't be long before he's on the hunt for us! What is it that you really want with Sasuke, anyway? It's Itachi you have beef with, not this guy."

"How stupid could you possibly be, you cretin? Were you honestly expecting not to get discovered eventually? It's only a matter of time before that happens, hm!" Deidara turned his head to glance at Tobi, his eyes held a far away look as if he were deep in thought, his voice was quieter. "But by then, it will have already been too late for them."

The atmosphere had become still. Tobi stared at the back of his partner's head. "What are you talking about, Senpai?" he finally asked after a long silence.

Sasuke couldn't see his face from where he lie, but something told him his capture was just one step of many within a plan that Deidara apparently had. One Sasuke would assume he had put a lot of thought into. He was rebelling. For some reason, he was cutting ties with his organization in exchange for something, he thought, was bigger. Much better. But what?

Deidara suddenly turned to his partner. Though he seemed to be focusing all of his attention on him, his bird flew steadily on track. His blue eyes narrowed, calculatingly or threateningly, one couldn't tell. Finally he spoke. "I'm telling you, Tobi," Sasuke could barely hear the artist's voice which had lowered under the sound of the wind's current. "I'm giving you a choice. One last chance to leave, to turn your back on me as if this never happened, hm. You can go back to the Akatsuki and tell them of my abandonment, or wait for them to realize themselves and, no doubt get killed in the process for your betrayal." There was a lightness to Deidara's tone, but something about his eyes were more serious than his masked partner rarely saw.

"Or you can join me and never turn back." Deidara's narrowed eyes became mere blue slits, boring into the single eye hole of his partner. "But I promise you, idiot. If you try to stop me- if you even begin to think about trying to stop me from doing anything that I'm trying to do. If I _suspect_ for even a second that you're plotting against me," Deidara cut himself off, staring at his still partner for what seemed like forever before continuing. "I'll be forced to face you, hm. And I'll kill you. Kill you in the most excruciating way unbeknownst to man. You will become nothing but a flash of my instantaneous art, and then a fading distant memory. And if for some reason I can't kill you, you will pay in some way."

As Sasuke heard his words, the Uchiha wondered what kind of relationship the two had in which he was able to talk to his partner in such a way. It made him all the more disgusted.

"Your decision, Tobi." He sounded impatient.

Tobi stared at Deidara for several long beats, yet through that silence, Sasuke wondered if a non-verbal communication was still being had. Varying doubts, a mass of risks, of unspoken questions and ungiven answers.

The Uchiha also found himself wondering what could be going on in the orange-masked man's mind in particular as his partner sat before him.

But then Sasuke realized that he didn't care. That was the last thing he needed to be caring about. More anger seized him.

Finally, Tobi nodded, ever so slightly. "Can't let you go on this adventure all by yourself without seeing what you plan to do, am I right?" He inquired chirpily. He threw himself backwards, landing on his back with his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky. "But don't blame me when Leader sends the entire organization after us." Deidara ignored this, giving only a small grunt in return before turning back to face the skies. "Sooo, where are we going anyway?"

Enough was enough.

"Listen. I don't know what you think you're planning, or where you think you're taking me, Akatsuki, but-" He had every intention for his voice to come out low and lethal, but his words flew out thick and raspy at first and he mentally cringed as he held back a cough, the smoke filled air irritating his lungs. He cursed himself for not planning out what he was going to say next. He was not thinking straight.

Tobi looked to Sasuke from where he watched the skies, but Deidara simply laughed. "Oh brother, Uchiha. When are you gonna realize there's no hope for you, hm?"

Sasuke's anger flared, burning hotter than hell itself. "Try repeating that again, you insane bastard," he snarled, unable to stop himself.

Deidara didn't turn around to look at him, but didn't seem fazed by Sasuke. "You Uchiha couldn't see art if it slapped you in the face. Your ignorance has made me sick, and now my chance has finally come," he said in an almost flippant tone. "Think of this as a debt I'm repaying you for thinking little of an artist, hm." Despite his situation, Sasuke still took notice of how much calmer the enemy sounded, a major contrast to how every word the Uchiha would say to him previously would set him off. It was almost as if he were at peace. Because he'd won something.

Sasuke's jaw clenched hard enough to break the bone. He thinks he won something.

Sasuke had his own goal. One single, solitary goal, and he had every intention to obtain it. He knew that most believed that a ninja's fate could not be predicted, but he refused to believe such nonsense. He knew his fate and he knew exactly what was going to go down. He would be the one to wield the sword, he would be the reason Itachi would soon lie lifeless at his feet. He remembered the vow he'd made to himself all those years ago. He'd never let anyone, anyone stop him from reaching the reason in which he solely existed. Acquaintance, foe, best friend or most hated enemy. He would crush them all if he had to.

"Tell me. Just tell me... What is it that you want from me?" Sasuke couldn't stop himself from forming the words. This situation was more than skin deep. Sasuke barley knew this man, but for some reason, he'd seen an underlying hate within his blue eyes the very first moment he'd laid his own on him. The way the artist had looked at him the second they met, it was as if he'd known him for years. He'd known him, and he sure as heck was never a friend. They'd never known each other, but yet, this was personal. And Sasuke wanted to know…

 _'You Uchiha couldn't see art if it slapped you in the face. Your ignorance has made me sick, and now my chance has finally come.'_

He wanted to know. No, he needed to know _why…_

 _'Those eyes make me so sick. You have absolutely no respect for my art-I can tell that you don't. I can never forgive those eyes that ignore my art!'_

Sasuke's eyes widened, disbelief washed over him. Why hadn't he realized before? "I thought I've already told you. I don't care about your 'art' or your explosions, or whatever they are," he spoke coldly, but inside he felt at a loss for words. Confusion still sat at the back of his mind. What made him so persistent in convincing him, him in particular? He was certain he wasn't the first one who couldn't care less about his clay explosions- for kami's sake they were just _explosions._ Though he was never into any of the arts, even he could understand that it was only natural for most artist's to desire feedback and admiration for the pieces they produced. But this guy had taken it to a whole new level, and he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know what that level was.

'You will, one way, or another.' A distant voice reached Sasuke's ears, and he wasn't certain if it was his mind playing tricks on him or if those words had truly been spoken. But his body still ached, his chakra remained far gone and little to nothing had changed. Soon he was fading. "I... told you..." He tried to force the words out, but they only came as a thin murmur. He could no longer be heard over the deafening wind.

Sasuke told himself that this entire situation was inconsequential, that he'd be out of this as soon as his prowess returned, even just a little. But strange thoughts of doubt that he'd never dare think in his fully aware mind played through his darkening conscience until everything went black once again


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke awoke to nausea, throat bitter and stomach turning cartwheels. The way he was being lurched this way and that told him immediately he was no longer on the clay bird. His upper body and arms fell limply over someone's shoulders. Someone's arm was tightly wrapped around his legs. Sasuke tried not to stiffen from the oncoming pain of his injuries, reawakening as he regained consciousness. He scowled, further aggravated by the careless way this person was handling him, mentally bracing himself for being dropped.

"Ngh! Ehhh... Senpai, help me!" Tobi groaned, clearly struggling as he called out to his partner ahead of him.

"Tobi, for god's sake, what is your problem now?!" Deidara whirled on him for the fifth time since they'd been on foot. Tobi was teetering back and forth, jumping from one foot to the other, apparently trying to keep Sasuke's weight successfully balanced on his shoulder.

"C'mon, Sasuke is really heavy. Couldnt'cha help me carry him for a little while? I just might drop him!"

"Keep dreaming!" Sasuke didn't think the enemy's voice could've sounded any more annoyed. "You're seriously pathetic, Tobi. Quit messing around. You can hold the kid for five more miles. We're almost there, so man up for once and come on, hm," Deidara said on the verge of yelling.

"Senpai, don't yell or you'll wake him up! It's not my fault this kid eats boulders for breakfast. And anyway, why'd we have to get off the bird so soon again?"

"Because, you idiot, we can't risk anyone spotting us so close to the village, why else?" he growled, stomping forward again, leading the way. When the blond looked back a minute later and still saw his partner practically a mile behind him, his felt his eye twitching. "Oh my- pick up the damn _**pace**_ _, hm!"_

"I'm tryyyiiiing...," the man whined. Sasuke's eyes slowly opened again, and he wondered if this guy Tobi was really, truly messed up in the head as blood steadily rushed to his own head. Fatigue still overpowered him, which was a surprise to him, considering he never let fatigue be a hindering factor in his progress. But now… he was still fighting to think straight, he was so drowsy, and his chakra remained too low for effective usage... But he was no longer bound.

Despite his pain, the realization of that fact sent a sudden burst of adrenaline surging through him, much to his gratitude, his heavy eyelids lifting a fraction more with his quickening heart. This was his chance. Before his common sense could catch up to him, with a flash of movement surprisingly faster than most brains could process, Sasuke had swung his arm up, using his elbow to aim for the back of Tobi's head with all the force he could muster. All for it to fly right through. Of all things, why did he let this man's ability slip his mind?

He'd dodged the hit, but the small distraction caused Tobi to loosen his grip in just the slightest on Sasuke, but that was all the Uchiha needed. He twisted, tearing away from him and landing on his feet, taking a few leaps back in the process. He tried to ignore the fact that he still felt incredibly sluggish. His skin felt clammy as if he were trying to break a fever.

"Oh-oh, no, what have I done?" Tobi cried, clutching the sides of his head as if in deep distress.

"Dammit! Don't let him get away, Tobi!" Deidara on the other hand looked three times more concerned than Tobi appeared. in fact his face looked so comically alarmed that in any other situation, Sasuke would've rolled his eyes at his frantic expression. As if he had read his mind, eyeing the Uchiha, Deidara suddenly froze like he was forcing himself to calm down. Awaiting the Uchiha's next movements. Sasuke's feet remained planted in the very spot they'd landed, though he could no longer resist swaying. Just that miniature escape from Tobi had him panting heavily again, which was a little-, no very strange. Something wasn't right. He knew he'd taken a pretty big hit while facing this explosives specialist, and it normally took him a while to recover, but even so…

Suddenly it dawned on him.

"What did you do to me?" Sasuke's voice lowered murderously. He tried to keep the apprehension from his voice, his onyx eyes burned, dark coals as he glared at the two who stood a ways from him. It was obvious. So obvious, and he was just as infuriated as he was angry at himself for having not realized it before. There were no longer any doubts.

And his curse mark…

Why hadn't it activated yet? He was practically out of chakra, which was when the mark would normally try and take over his body...but the mark had yet to do anything. He felt no throb, not even a little pinch on his neck where the seal had been for so long now. Bringing an unsteady hand to the place, his neck felt cool to the touch, when it would normally be abnormally heated at a time like this. Though he never really liked using the power the mark had to offer, right now in this situation, its power would actually be nice. But it was being restricted somehow.

They'd done something to him. Performed a jutsu- or injected him with something, maybe even cast a spell- he didn't know what exactly had went on after his black out In battle. But these criminals had done something. There was absolutely no other reason why he was already this short of breath, why he felt this weak. It had been at least a few hours since the fight. He knew his body should've been recovering quicker. But it wasn't. He just felt worse.

"Answer me," he growled lowly, trying to ignore the nausea he was beginning to feel.

"Hmm? I have no idea what you're talking about," Deidara stared back. His face didn't look like it could possibly take on an any more innocent appearance, but Sasuke saw the blue eyes sparkling with things unknown. He was going to rip them right out of their sockets.

But at the moment, he was more tempted to punch himself in the face. Where had the rational Sasuke gone? what had he been thinking? Yes, he'd gotten free, but what was he planning to do up until this point? Sure, he wasn't expecting to still feel this drained, worse than he had in the beginning of his capture, and he shouldn't have, because it wasn't normal that his chakra was currently recovering this slowly. But even if he had been recovering normally, he knew very well that it took a while for him to regain his full strength, and that wouldn't return until after a good night's sleep. Those facts alone should've kept him still.

Maybe whatever it was they'd infected him with also had the power to make him stupid... That was it. That had to be the only explanation for his reckless thinking. All of the illusionary power and confidence he'd felt in escaping just a second ago was now draining at a very rapid pace, and just as he had feared, his legs became weaker and his body began tingling all over, numb. Sweat ran in heavy trails down his face. Although he was feeling even stupider than Naruto at this point- though he'd never admit that out loud- Sasuke forced himself to think of something. Gripping a piece of his tattered clothing, his legs gave out and he hit the ground not a second later.

Though it was the last thing he wanted, the Uchiha forced his heavy gaze from the dirt, all the while pushing his torso up from the ground. Looking up, he unsurprisingly saw the blond Akatsuki practically standing right over him, an arrogant smirk plastered onto his face, arms crossed over his chest. Sasuke's furry built to rival his humiliation, which only made his blood boil hotter. "I'm beginning to question if you're related to Tobi or something, 'cause only an imbecile would pull a stunt as dumb as that, hm."

"Yeah, that's right," Tobi nodded."...Hey!"

Deidara threw him a death glare.

"Especially in the state you're in."

"I don't need you to tell me a thing," Sasuke started, "about, exactly, what state I'm in." Ever so subtly, he used the distraction to slowly slide a small piece of cloth from his tattered shirt into his loose pocket, all the while, the two stared each other down. Tobi standing there rigidly.

After a second the smirk on Deidara's face was swapped for an annoyed frown. Sasuke may've been weakened, but he found out that his reflexes were still pretty much on point when Deidara's foot suddenly shot out at him, aiming for his ribs. But he was surprised by the sudden strength surging through his arms as he caught Deidara's foot and twisted it. Deidara, who was just as caught off guard by Sasuke's sudden boost in strength and reflex, hissed, wrenching away his twisted ankle with a low curse. Sasuke glanced down at his arms. Strangely, he could feel his chakra slowly returning like it normally did, slowly but surely. He pulsed slightly and thin lines of electricity sparked between his fingers but that was about as much as he could summon.

Deidara sneered at him, but eyed him more cautiously now. He rotated his ankle to test the damage and barley let a grimace show on his face. It couldn't have been more than sprained. Sasuke was still looking at him. Part of the Uchiha was waiting for some sort of physical retaliation, but was surprised when the bomber did nothing. "You little shit," Deidara growled, pure contempt still present in his eye. "You just can't help yourself, can you? Even on the ground sitting in the dust, you still look at me with those eyes. They still demand superiority. You just think you're so much better than everyone else, don't you? You do... you still do…"

Sasuke kept his eyes on the artist that had turned his back on him without another word. If he'd learned anything about the shinobi he'd just fought hours ago, it was that he was impulsive, and could barely keep his temper in check even if he wanted to. He had seen it in his eye on the battlefield every time he met his gaze with his Sharingan, he'd seen it on his face every time he'd talked down on his art, and brushed it aside in favor of hearing about his brother's whereabouts. That's why he found himself feeling slightly bothered that the blond had not done anything to show his thanks for his now injured ankle.

He wasn't _afraid_ of him. But he couldn't deny that it was putting him slightly on edge.

So he pushed, not like he wasn't going to anyway. "Why don't you try attacking me again," the Uchiha said, letting his anger surface once more. "But next time, after you've undone what's causing me to feel this way." It irritated him greatly that Deidara thought it okay to attack him when he was obviously too weak at the moment to fight back. That was a move made by only the lowest.

Waiting for something to tick, Sasuke was further surprised to see the smirk that had retuned to Deidara's face when he glanced back over his shoulder to glance at him. That same smug smirk, as if he were content. As if he'd won something. Without another word to him, Deidara turned away continuing on their path. "Take care of him Tobi."

He didn't know what possessed him, or how he was able to do it, but those last words that ordered his handling as if he were some impotent luggage, that was the last straw. No longer able to keep his own fury in check, before he even knew what was happening, not even thinking himself capable at the moment, Sasuke had launched himself at the descending Deidara.

Deidara, who had sensed the approaching presence, was for some reason unknown, a second too slow to react as the sudden weight that landed and latched itself onto his back. Completely taken over by the killer within him, the Uchiha wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the enemy's neck in the strongest chokehold he could manage, the small bout of adrenaline he'd previously felt before this time, not fading. He squeezed harder, not ceasing, even when he felt searing finger nails digging and tearing into the flesh of his arms. Seconds ticked by, and Sasuke wasn't surprised that he had yet to be thrown off.

"Just as I suspected. You're still on your last legs too. Bet you can't throw me off now. Still feeling like the champ?" Sasuke grunted as he held on like a leech, trying to crush the throat he held onto. Though this was not what he would normally chose as his method of attack, he couldn't believe he hadn't remembered before. Deidara had fought just as much as he had, and he wasn't the only one who'd been pushed to his limits. Deidara just happened to be good at hiding his fatigue as well as the fact that he was almost just as low on chakra as Sasuke would have normally been. After a few more moments, Deidara's legs gave from out under him and the force of the two hitting the ground loosened Sasuke's hold on his neck just before Deidara managed to tear Sasuke's arms away, sucking in a breath. A second later, they were both rolling around furiously on the dirt trail.

"You...damn brat," Deidara ground out breathlessly, practically toppling onto Sasuke, landing a solid punch to the side of his face. The impact wasn't as powerful as normal with barley any chakra behind it, but was enough to make Sasuke's mouth fill with blood, spilling down the side of his cheek. Sasuke grit his teeth, bringing his leg up between their bodies to shove Deidara painfully off of him with a kick to the stomach, making the bomber fall backwards not even two feet away. Within seconds Sasuke had the upper hand as he'd jumped back onto Deidara once more, eyes radiating fire. Deidara's radiating right back at him. This only made Sasuke angrier. What in the hell, exactly, did the enemy have to be angry about? Sasuke was the one who'd been underestimated. He was the one who was running out of time, getting held back. Why couldn't this Akatsuki just tell him where Itachi was or leave him alone? With no chakra to spare, Sasuke used the little human strength he had left, trying to punch again and again at Deidara's face.

"I don't understand why you think you can get away with what ever you're planning," he ground out, "but you're an even crazier lunatic than I thought if you think it's gonna work- I'll destroy you!" Deidara grunted and struggled to get the Uchiha off of him, but he barely had enough energy left himself to keep Sasuke's fists at bay by gripping his shaking wrists.

Eventually, strong arms grabbed Sasuke, pinning his arms uselessly to his sides as he was yanked away from Deidara, yellow strands of hair coming with him that were caught in his bloodied nails. He fought to calm himself, yet struggled to be released as well, but the masked man was stronger than he'd earlier let on. As he caught his breath and dealt with the fresh wave of nausea that hit him all of a sudden, he berated himself for allowing the uncontrolled side of him to awaken. He rarely let it, and it never helped matters at all. His eyes ran over the figure still a heap on the ground…

Or, then again, perhaps it had helped, if even only in the slightest. He wanted to make one thing very clear to these Akatsuki: weak or not, he wouldn't be going down without a fight. He had every intention to escape- he was going to escape and finally pursue the brother he'd been chasing most of his life. But before any of that happened, he would kill these mad-men for thinking that even for a second they could just kidnap an Uchiha. Just because he'd slipped up, just because he was the youngest perceived sole survivor of his clan. Oh no. They'd made a terrible mistake.

"Had to step in before things got too ugly, ha-ha..." Tobi's laughter was awkward and tense. Ignoring Sasuke's squirming, he looked at Deidara who was still sprawled out on the ground. "Deidara-Senpai? You still alive?" he asked.

After a few moments, Deidara sat up to reveal his face that, to Sasuke's grain-of-salt-satisfaction, had a bruise or two as well as a small stream of blood that ran down his forehead. His hair was disheveled in a golden tornado of loose strands. His expression, but his expression was calm. "Finally made you lose your cool for second there didn't I?" he spoke quietly, a faint smirk tugged at his lips. He stood up and came over to Tobi and Sasuke stopping right in front of him as he breathed heavily. Sasuke wanted to land a hard kick to get him from his personal space. Instead his dark eyes locked with the icy blue ones that were dancing with rage. It was then the Uchiha realized that just like his 'art work' Deidara's contrasting emotions were truly dangerously unstable.

" _You,_ " he spat. "You don't have any idea how close I was to taking my clay, here, and shoving it down your throat."

"Go ahead and do it then," Sasuke glowered challengingly. If the circumstances were different, Sasuke knew he would have practically just asked for a death wish, but he knew that despite everything, Deidara was no where bearable to go through with his threat at the moment. And even if he had been, it was in Sasuke's stubborn, strong-willed nature to never back down, no matter what situation he was in, even if, one day, that was the death of him. And Deidara's infuriating pride only made it stronger. How long was this Akatsuki member going to pretend that he hadn't just practically all but gotten the life squeezed from him by the Uchiha not even a minute ago? "You've got real big talk; a lot of nerve for someone who disrupted my chakra network. Just like a coward." He wasn't surprised to feel the punch to his gut.

There was silence, and Sasuke ignored the sickening taste rising in the back of his throat. He contemplated letting it out all over Deidara's face. Maybe then it wouldn't be as hideous to look at.

"You think this is all fun and games. Well, it isn't. Guess what, Sasuke? Not everything is about you, and it's about time you realize that," Deidara stated.

"Shut up. You don't know the first thing about me, about any of this," Sasuke snarled back. "You know nothing of my past, nothing of the drive behind my single priority, nothing of who I am." That was this guy's weakness. He said the Uchiha were ignorant and big headed. He was caught up in his own misconceptions and views. He was naïve and blinded by the false belief that he knew everything. His mental instability and crazy infatuation with his art, as well as others' acknowledgment of it would be the death of him. "But let me tell you one thing about me." Sasuke's eyes flashed. "I am an avenger, more of an avenger than you'll ever be. An avenger, and nothing more. There is absolutely nothing in this world that sits in the path of my revenge and remains there for long."

Deidara's eyes narrowed before he waved him off, as if he couldn't care less. "Well good for you," he said sarcastically, sounding anything but sincere. "But just like you, I also fight for my goals, and I don't plan on giving up until I reach them, nor do I plan on letting them slip through my fingers just 'cause you have yet to reach yours, yeah." Deidara flexed the fingers of his right hand, checking for damage. The mouth stuck its tongue out, lulling to the side to rest on his bloody palm. "So make this harder for me and I'll do the same for you. Either way, I will get what I want, so I'm pretty happy."

"Y-you don't look very happy, Sen-"

"Tobi, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"My point exactly," Sasuke drawled holding back the frustration broiling within him. "What do you really want?" Whatever it was, pigs would fly before he did what he wanted, before he gave him anything.

Deidara seemed as though he were becoming impatient and he turned away once more, taking steps deeper into the wooded trail. "All in due time, un."

…..

"Sorry, Sasuke, you know I really, really didn't wanna do this! But don't worry, you're in good hands as long as you cooperate. O-oh, and don't take this too personally- it's just that, you know, we can't afford to have you holding us up any longer..." Sasuke wondered if there were ever a time in Tobi's life, during his partnership with Deidara, in which he actually refused to obey his partner's demands. Then again, for some reason Sasuke had no doubt Tobi found immense amusement in this entire situation, and had no problem being bossed around in this case.

By following Deidara's commands, Tobi had been granted the 'honor' of binding Sasuke with chakra rope that he'd oh-so conveniently seemed to have pulled from out of nowhere. However, Tobi had a much easier time in doing his task than expected since Sasuke had put up no resistance whatsoever. Not even as Tobi had finished up his handy work and hauled the Uchiha over his shoulder once more. No, for once the thing in Sasuke's head that he normally loved to ignore, the thing known as His Rational Reason, finally took over his mind. It screamed at him, It reminded him yet again that at the moment, struggle and fight was not going to bring him any closer to his main priority. Wasn't going to bring him any closer to fulfilling the reason hatred was what he ate, slept, and drank every day of his life.

It took longer than he would've liked, but after a few more dozen tries, Sasuke managed to worm his hand into his pocket without drawing any attention to Tobi. He withdrew the worn cloth he'd torn from his clothing and had stored away just before his and Deidara's tussle. He let it slip from his fingers, fluttering to the ground and he watched it until it was nothing but a little white dot on the trail behind them as Tobi carried him away. He couldn't help but feel a very miniscule sense of accomplishment. Though he was planning on saving himself, at least team Hebi would know he hadn't willingly abandon them.

"Come on you moron, we still have four and a half miles left, hm. Look how much time we've wasted!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, Senpai." Tobi picked up his pace slightly. Sasuke forced his eyes closed, trying to coax his nerves down by fantasizing about all the wonderful things he could and would do to these maniacs once fate finally came back to lie in his favor. The feel of raining blood droplets on his skin, the sound of agony-filled screams, begging for mercy, begging for death... Sasuke's eye lids had already grown heavy again. Never had he suffered from such a strange and flocculating drug… or whatever this was still affecting his body. But he didn't fight it as hard this time as he let his thoughts take him away.

When it came to thinking about vengeance, Sasuke had a pretty wild imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

About ten minutes had passed when Deidara slowed to a stop. They stood outside a large gated entrance to a small village that had a sign. It read, _'Welcome to Makura Village, where the finest pillows are steadily manufactured and brought to your neighboring villages!'_

Tobi stared at the sign then sighed. "If ya ask me, this is a pretty lame village, Senpai. Any village... and you chose pillows..."

"Leave it to you to always have a complaint. This village is small and as low-key as they come, hm. So just go with it." Deidara began walking past the gates and they entered the vacant village. The sun was setting and it had to be around seven o'clock at night. Not a single person was in sight. Perhaps they had retired in to their homes early. Everything looked run down as they passed empty dango and rice stands, old creaky and festering wooden houses, and tiny apartment complexes. Trash littered the dirt path. Maybe the place had been abandoned.

It was a few out of business stands and old movie and criminal posters later that they finally reached their destination. The doors of a 2 star motel. "Yes! We're finally here Senpai?"

Deidara nodded. "Just one quick thing I wanna establish." He suddenly walked behind Tobi to face a certain Uchiha that was still strewn over his partner's shoulder. "As hard as it may be for you, I need you not to draw any attention. Do you think you can handle that, hm?" Deidara said in a patronizing tone. He oddly appeared calmer than normal, he didn't even look paranoid, only subtle traces of irritation on his face, not what Sasuke expected.

Though he wasn't planning on calling for help, from townsfolk at that, Sasuke gave the artist a glare, not finding the need to respond. He had a better chance of escaping himself than he would if a non-shinobi villager tried to save him anyway.

With that Deidara had fanned out was fanning out the tattered Akatsuki cloak he'd taken off before entering the village. It had been turned inside out as well. The masked ninja had done the same taking his off before entering.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke spoke irritably as the ratty cloak was draped over his form, successfully covering him completely

Deidara did a once over of his work, nodding slightly, satisfied. Apparently, he wasn't worried in the slightest about being seen at the moment; further displaying his apathy in getting confronted in the village. Its was either that or the fact that not one alert and living soul aside from the three shinobi were visible in the area.

Without further word, the blond hauled one of the motel's glass doors open.

…..

They had gotten up to the counter, and though Sasuke was facing the other way, and obscured from anyone's view, Tobi and Deidara were faced with an old man with orange and graying hair. He eyed the duo with caution, considering one was looking fairly beaten up and a bit bloody, and one had a strange mask accompanied by an odd lump of red on his shoulder. The man concluded it was better he didn't know what was going on, forcing a toothy smile upon his face. "Hello young men, I'm Takumi. What's it gonna be this evening?" Deidara smiled tightly.

"Uh, yeah. We want two connecting bedrooms, one bed in one and one bed in the other," Deidara spoke. The man went into the back, and grabbed the keys to the rooms. He then returned still wearing a polite smile.

"This ain't the best motel sons, but I hope It'll do you good for now."

"Oh no problem, we'll adjust." Tobi chimed in gratefully.

The man handed them the keys, Deidara handing him the money in return. They were getting ready to depart, when of course, Takumi's curiosity could no longer be resisted. "Eh, I'm sorry. But is that a fella on your back, son?" he asked pointing at the lump that looked oddly like a body on Tobi's shoulder.

"Uuuh- yeah! It is. He's not hurt, sir, he's- he's fine! We umm, we didn't kidnap him or anything; I-I mean- OWWW!" Sasuke could just imagine the scowl Tobi cast his partner through his mask. The Uchiha found it extremely difficult not to roll his eyes, despite the whole situation. The idiot would get them caught without him even having to try himself.

"He's just a little tired from our long journey sir, little guy just passed out, heh-heh." Deidara tried not to look too murderous. The man nodded slowly then smiled again.

"Okay then, have a good stay. Call the desk if ya need anything. Best of luck to your friend, sons." The man turned back into his little office. Deidara stomped on Tobi's foot hard.

" You dumb ass!" he cried in a harsh whisper. "Just cause we can destroy these people in a second and then flee doesn't mean I want to! Do you know how hard it was to find a village like this? From now on let me do the talking, yeah." Deidara began walking towards the stairs to the third floor, Tobi hopping behind him on one foot, Sasuke flopping along with hissing curses.

As they continued walking down the halls to their rooms, Deidara began picking at his hair that was still covered in dirt and mud with disgust, shooting Sasuke dirty looks, which of course went unseen by him. After a moment, the artist noticed Tobi giving him hesitant glances. He sighed.

"What is it, Tobi?"

The masked man could no longer hold it in. "Oh, Senpai! It's just, we were really supposed to go after the nine tails jinchuriki. Call me a weenie if you wanna, but I've never done something so naughty before! I'm still with you and everything... but I'm feeling guiltier by the second." Tobi looked down, apparently ashamed. Sasuke knew this man must be practicing his acting skills or something, and his partner must've been in on it too, for there was no way he was truly being serious.

"Tobi, I thought we already set this straight," Deidara sighed, sounding almost exasperated. Sasuke found himself wondering if there were ever a time in which the bomber didn't sound ticked off.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll remind you that Pein isn't expecting us back until a few more days. We have plenty of time before they're on the hunt for us." He turned his head looking straight forward again. "Now that's the last time I want to hear your doubts about this entire thing. You're on my side now, Tobi. As long as we stay calm, all will go smoothly. Now shut up already, un."

"I know, I know..." Tobi huffed as if he were on the verge of giving up on the subject. "But that's the thing that keeps bugging me, Deidara-Senpai. You already know that it's not a matter of if they'll find out... but it's a matter of when." Tobi's voice rose in pitch as he spoke those last words, making Sasuke involuntarily cringe. The idiot would really be better off joining the opera. "The question is, when that when happens, what are you planning to do?"

Silence filled the space between the trio, and Tobi could feel Sasuke trying to shift slightly on his shoulder. Sasuke, on the other hand, was surprised to realize that he was actually remotely curious to hear Deidara's response. Once the rest of Akatsuki found out, were the two really strong enough to resist their punishment?

No. They weren't. They couldn't be.

"Tobi, we are shinobi, former members of the Akatsuki need I remind you, un. You may be an idiot, and I'm still not sure why you were selected to be a member in the first place." Deidara's brows furrowed before looking away, "but I know that you were selected for a reason. So I guess that it helps that you're on my side." The artist kept his eyes straight ahead refusing to look at his quiet partner as if it pained him to say the words he'd just spoken. His voice had lowered as they traveled deeper into the halls. "I was always someone who longed to do things my own way. Throughout my entire life, I never stayed tied to a place for very long. And my time in the Akatsuki is up, un."

Sasuke felt himself falling into his deep realm of thought. What would it be like living life in a murderous organization, succumbed to the laws of a single ruler? Would he even care as long as he had time to fulfill his own goals? Would he ever feel free in the slightest, or would the feeling of having ties and commitment to something such as that consume his sanity?

Deidara's fists balled at his sides, and his jaw clenched. "I was born to be free. Not confined within the grimy wet walls of countless murky caverns that Pein refers to as bases. I wasn't destined to abide by the rules of others. I was meant to even defy gravity itself and soar across the skies and land wherever the winds of fate take me." At that moment, Deidara sounded so passionate, one would think he was going on about his art. "That's the destiny of a true artist. And once I am completely free, I'll be damned if I let my wings get clipped again." Deidara's eyes had grown light, almost as if they were glowing as he looked on at the halls ahead.

"You mean you'll never have your wings clipped again like they were when you lost that fight against Itachi-san, which Is why you were forced into the Akatsuki for the past three years in the first place, right?" Tobi asked almost chirpily as if he were excited and proud that he got a fact about Deidara's past correct. His reward was a near fatal blow upside the head.

"You idiotic bastard! That's not the point, un!" the arsonist hissed. If Sasuke could've seen the scene before him, he would have been able to confirm the fact that the bomber's face was currently burning. He felt a jolt as the masked man carrying him cowered away from his shorter partner.

"Ow, Deidara!"

Thoughts of Itachi began to resurface in Sasuke's mind.

 _Itachi_

 _'...when you lost that fight against Itachi-san, which is why you were forced into the Akatsuki for the past three years in the first place...'_

So, that was what Itachi had done to this crazy man? He'd humiliated him, defeated him in battle. He had most likely looked down on his beloved art in the process. The artist may have worn a cocky smirk and put up a front as if he didn't care, but there was no denying the fact that Itachi was the very reason he was labeled a member of the evil organization ever since that day, and Deidara was painfully aware of that. And maybe it killed him.

Sasuke wondered how it felt. How it felt to live every single day of life knowing that you'd lost to someone. All because you weren't strong enough. Knowing that that person you lost to looked down on you with superiority, and would continue to do so until you proved yourself worthy. As much as he told himself he couldn't care less, he could not stop himself from imagining how Deidara could possibly be feeling. That pulsing hot, spreading flame of anger, frustration, helplessness, embarrassment. The desire and the need for revenge. Those feelings, they were... almost the same as what he…

He pulled the plug on his train of thought before it dared to go any further, immensely disgusted with himself that he would even begin to think that even for a second... They were absolutely not, in any way of the sense, anything alike. They had no things in common whatsoever. Their ways and thoughts were different, their paths would forever be contrasting.

Now Deidara was breaking free of his cage and of the curse Itachi lay upon him, and he was willing to fight for his freedom or die trying. And by doing that, he was spitting in his leader's face, and perhaps Deidara thought he was spitting in Itachi's as well. By not only fleeing the Akatsuki, but by taking him. By taking his younger brother. Sasuke wanted to laugh bitterly out loud at the hilarious thought. He settled for a sneer that none could see. If Deidara thought kidnapping him was wonderful revenge against Itachi, the artist was a ways off. Deidara was doing Itachi a favor. Sasuke knew very well that his brother honestly couldn't give two pieces of flying crap about him. He'd throw a celebration party and say good riddance if he were standing in front them at this very moment.

But no matter how much he resisted the niggling curiosity, Sasuke couldn't stop himself from thinking of how Itachi would truly react if he were to find out that he'd been defeated and captured by a couple of his former 'teammates'. A bout of fury surged through him at the thought of Itachi staring at him with a blank expression, maybe a slight smirk would tug the corner of his mouth while he laughed himself to hysterics on the inside. He'd probably shake his head before turning away.

 _'My foolish little brother. You are a disgrace. Getting captured by someone who does not even possess the Uchiha name. Someone who is supposed to be beneath you and your supposed almighty power. You are still too weak, shamefully unworthy. And you always will be.'_

He'd show Itachi just how weak and unworthy he really was. And as much as he'd love to deny it, it appeared Deidara was desperate to do so as well. Too bad Sasuke would have to kill Deidara first. Itachi was his to extract revenge on. Itachi was his to kill and his to kill only. Regardless of what Itachi could've done to Deidara in the past, nothing would ever amount to what he'd done to him. What he'd done to the Uchiha family.

Deidara's dreams would have to be fulfilled in another life.

As they finally neared the door that led to their rooms, Deidara pulled out the key, beginning to fiddle with the lock. Tobi shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head as if almost embarrassed by what he was about to say. "That's great and all, Senpai... But you never did really answer my number one question." Deidara glanced at Tobi, raising his eyebrow impatiently. "Even if we are in this together..." They couldn't run from Akatsuki forever.

As if on cue, an all too familiar plant began emerging from the carpeted floor in front of their motel room door. The green Venus fly trap continued its shifting until its full head was revealed, facing the trio before it.

"Zetsu-san!" Tobi exclaimed, sounding like he was half chocking on his terror and half about ready to cry with happiness from seeing his friend.

Zetsu's white half gave Tobi a small smile. "Why, hello, Tobi. Have you been a good boy lately?"

"Oh, well I'm managing!" Tobi said. Sasuke took note of the fact that he did not know this strange aloof and airy voice, but this new presence appeared to have come from out of nowhere, for before, he had sensed no approaching chakra. Not even the weak flow that belonged to that of the average villager. He also took note of the hand that had appeared on his back between the cloak that shielded him from anyone's view. However, of course the cloak did not shield his chakra. The hand on his back was masking it.

The plant man nodded, at Tobi's response. He then looked at Deidara who appeared to have a hand placed on Tobi's upper back. The blonde nodded at Zetsu discretely in greeting as well. "And Deidara-san, glad to see you here also." Zetsu's eyes narrowed slightly. "That's odd, I could've sworn I just sensed a third party's chakra only a second ago. **OUR CHAKRA SENSES ARE NEVER OFF POINT."**

"It seems you may be hallucinating there a bit then Zetsu, un," Deidara muttered. "No one but me and Tobi here, that's all."

"Yes, haven't gotten a decent feed in a while, the hunger must be getting to our head I suppose... **IT IS, SO LET'S QUIT THE SMALL TALK AND GET TO THE POINT OF WHY WE ACTUALLY CAME SO WE CAN GO AND EAT SOME BRAINS ALREADY.** Ah- well, yes might as well," Zetus's white half cut back in. "Pein has gotten an update on the jinchuriki of the nine tails' whereabouts. Says he has returned to his village Hidden in the Leaves, far from our current vicinity. Though the capture of the nine tails was not specifically assigned to you all, you both went for it anyway, but he has escaped. Pein would just like to know why the two of you have yet to return," Zetsu said.

Deidara stilled. "That's weird, if I wasn't mistaken, Pein-sama was expecting us back in three days, yeah."

Zetsu laughed. "Oh you silly Deidara. **YOU STUPID BLOND MORON.** Of course, that was the original plan. But seeing as though the jinchuriki, Naruto is now out of our range, it is only natural leader wants you both back as soon as possible. **DUH."**

Tobi laughed, patting his partner on the back. "Yeah, we know how it would normally work, Zetsu-san. You see, apparently Itachi's little brother Sasuke had every intention to meet up with the jinchuriki, and we ran into Sasuke first!" Tobi shook his head dramatically. "You know Senpai, he can't stand Uchiha. So he rushed in to fight Sasuke instead of the jinchuriki, Naruto, was it?"

 **"JUST GET TO THE DAMN POINT."**

"Right. The point is, you didn't here it from me but," Tobi leaned in whispering, "Deidara-Senpai got the living crap beaten out of him facing Itachi's little brother; it was pretty sad, really, and after that Sasuke fled." Tobi ignored the pair of icy orbs on him that attempted to stab his guts out with their glaring intensity alone. "So as you can see, Deidara is pretty banged up, and needs a good night's rest before he's healthy enough to travel back to base."

"Oh, so I see." Zetsu supposed that made enough sense. They were currently in Makura village. Amegakure was more than three hours away. "Alright, then, I suppose staying the night is fine. **BARELY FINE IF YOU ASK ME. PEIN REQUESTED THEY COME BACK TONIGHT.** Well seeing as they've already paid for their stay here, Leader shouldn't mind. Pein-sama told me to let you all know that if you couldn't make it back tonight, he wants you back by tomorrow afternoon. He has a new mission for you both."

"Sure, no problem Zetsu-san," Tobi replied immediately. Deidara continued to stand there, hand still placed behind Tobi. Zetsu's frown remained.

"…Okay, then see you both tomorrow." With that, the plant man was gone.

…

"I already _told_ you why! I need to get some more supplies for our temporary stay here, hmm!"

"But Senpai! You don't actually expect me to look after Sasuke on my own, do you?!" Tobi asked for the third time with disbelief.

The motel room they were currently in was medium sized and quite dull. The room smelt of stale cleaning fumes with a lemony-tomato scent. Bland grey carpet along with dark blue paint was hastily slapped onto the walls giving them a lumpy and uneven texture. The room had one bed located on the far side of the room. This room was for the masked man. There was, unsurprisingly no bed for Sasuke who was currently propped up against a nearby wall where Tobi, who he would unfortunately be sharing the room with, had left him. The other room which Deidara had claimed was on the other side of a small door, connecting the two rooms together.

"Yes, I do expect you to. How hard could it be with him bound anyway? And I promise, Tobi, if anything happens, I'll destroy you. If he somehow manages to get away and kill you, I'll bring you back to life just so I can kill you again."

A whine was Tobi's response.

Sasuke remained still where he sat leaned up against the wall, the chakra ropes still digging into his arms. He continued to ignore them, gazing up at the single light bulb on the celling until his vision blurred, trying to block the duo's arguing out. The power in the ropes would eventually die out. What they'd most likely injected him with earlier would soon ware off as well. They couldn't keep him like this forever. He figured that's why Deidara was going out.

He stepped toward the door. "Just leave it to me. I'll find something better equipped for Sasuke, and get some food while I'm at it." Tobi said matter-of-factly.

Deidara beat his partner to the door grabbing the handle. "Oh no you don't. I'm leaving. I'm sure I'll find some type of ninja store that has something. Besides, you'd have our cover blown the second you breathe into the open, un. I'll be back in two hours." He slammed the door behind him.

Two hours? "Deidara! " Tobi let out a defeated breath. It wasn't before long that he'd turned reluctantly toward Sasuke who remained deathly still against the wall, eyeing the celling. Silence plagued the room for what felt like hours.

"What the hell are you staring at, weirdo?" Sasuke growled breaking the silence. He didn't turn his head to look at him. But he couldn't ignore the feeling- for he was all too familiar with how it felt to be stared at. He knew that the man had not taken his eyes off him where he stood across the room. Maybe he was imagining things, but the atmosphere had shifted and things seemed more cramped as if things were closing in on him. He convinced himself that his mind was just getting to him, which was why he was surprised when he heard Tobi chuckle. It wasn't light like Tobi's laugh. It was empty and cold.

"Thank the gods. I thought that nuisance would never leave us. Now we are finally alone."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Apparently Makura village was a place of nocturnal liveliness only.

The sun had finally retired for the day, welcoming the shyly emerging villagers who soon bustled along the streets to meet freshly opened shops and food stands. The sound of crunching gravel and the low murmur of conversation filled the chilly night air.

Deidara was never bothered by taking walks. Though he'd chose long rides in the skies over it any day, they never failed to help clear his head, even if they were taken with the intention of seeking ninja tools that could suppress one's power. However, his patience began to dwindle as his search went from minutes to hours without any tool finding success.

Nonetheless, another half an hour of his meandering later, Deidara decided that a short break would be better than having his head detonate due to the TNT that was his frustration. He groaned as he took a seat at the nearest bench he could find, ignoring the creaks it released. At this rate, the Uchiha would be rejuvenated by morning if he failed to find anything beneficial. With nothing to stop his chakra recovery, Sasuke was just as huge a threat as he was when they'd first encountered him. The chakra rope they'd tied him with would be drained of its power within a couple of hours tops, and Tobi claimed his chakra sealing jutsu that he had secretly used on Sasuke earlier that day only lasted for twenty hours and took three days before it could be used again.

Deidara leaned back on the bench as he watched a mother and two children stroll by, each occupying meat on a stick. The children were giggling and throwing childish jokes at one another that he himself may have laughed at when he was younger. The mother, holding two brand new pillows, continued to lead the way home. Deidara stared after them and his stomach growled. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. Turning his head in the general direction the family had come from, he noticed a quite small meat and ramen stand, with a shop in the back. He decided getting something for himself and his partner to eat wouldn't kill anyone.

As he approached the stand the sudden feel of an unusual chakra signature hit him. Halting in his tracks, Deidara soaked in every detail and bit of information this strange and sudden chakra had to offer. First thing he took note of was the fact that one: He could actually sense chakra, not just that of a villager's, but a powerful chakra belonging to that of a ninja. From what he presumed, there were no ninja in this village. Second, the wielder of this chakra was not behaving like the average shinobi would in a situation like this. If Deidara could sense this person's chakra, he was sure this person could sense his. But the chakra was not aggressive or repelling. Instead, soft, kind, welcoming even, despite the intensity of its power. The person was not visible, but the chakra seemed to be... located right behind the stand. In these cases, Deidara would normally prepare to fight, but due to his current situation he proceeded with caution, hands resting in clay pouches.

He stopped two feet away from the counter. Not a villager was standing in line, nor was anyone behind the counter to greet him. No one was in sight but the feeling of a presence continued to smack him in forceful waves.

Deidara rose an eyebrow, wondering if this was some type of inside village joke considering the place had yet to close, hence the colorful and flashing **'WE'RE OPEN!'** sign. After a few more seconds of standing there, Deidara cleared his throat, smacking the service bell on the counter before flinging his hand back into his clay pouch.

"Who, w-what now?!" A shrill old man's voice was heard behind the counter followed by said old man. Deidara held back a flinch. His adrenaline began to dwindle as he took in the old man and his bewildered expression along with his uneasy swaying. He was shorter than him with pale, ashen skin. He had long, droopy earlobes with horrible bags under his eyes followed by the most unattractive wrinkles. He had tiny white hairs on top of his nearly bald head and he wore a long, silky robe that was maroon, yellow, and black. The man squinted at Deidara dumbly, while the artist stared back, his irritation flaring up again, overpowering his previous suspicion.

"Uh, yes young man, er- what is it?" the man stood there motionlessly, not appearing to want to move any time soon.

"Look old man, I don't know what you were doing, but I don't have all night, un," Deidara said tapping his foot. "Now, I want two ramen- one chicken one pork, make that to go. Oh, and toss in a few yakitori, yeah." Thoughts of the motel crossed his mind. Who knew what could be going on at the moment? Although his tool finding mission had yet to be fulfilled, for all he knew, the entire Akatsuki could be there, leaving Tobi to face them all by himself. This only added to his impatience and he wondered if this was how Sasori always felt.

The short man who seemed to be staring into space, continued to stand stock still for what seemed like hours. Before Deidara was literally a millisecond away from ripping the guy's head off, he blinked rapidly, snapping back into action. "Oh, on it, boy! It'll be ready in five minutes." With that he turned and began swiftly preparing the food much to Deidara's surprise. A few minutes later, the man was putting the chicken in the bag and folding the paper sack in perfect creases. It was then he began taking his time again, throwing the artist one too many occasional glances.

"What?" Deidara grumbled, annoyed.

"It'll be 1000 ryo," he said still holding the bag. Deidara grunted and dug violently into his pocket for money. The man spoke up casually, "Now, now. Your haste is making me weary just looking at you, boy. In a hurry?"

"Ya think?" Deidara grumbled still digging for change. He didn't forget the damned money did he?

The man continued. "Please pardon my meddling, but I can feel your tension a mile away. You're almost like a ticking time bomb ready to go off at any given moment. Why don't you calm down, sunny. I know what it is you're looking for you know."

Forgetting his lost money, he looked up to see the man was still staring at him. "What?"

"If I am not mistaken, which I never am, you are searching for a ninja tool. A chakra suppressing ninja tool to be exact," the man stated gravely.

"How do you know about…"

"You're a rouge ninja. There's a young man you're holding against his will, and you need something to substantially slow down his full recovery. Because without that something, let's just say you may not be so lucky once he gets free-" Before he could form his next syllable, the man was deflecting the oncoming kunai with his own, lashing out against the anticipated swipes wielded by the artist. Deidara had jumped over the counter, surprised at how swift the seemingly uncoordinated man was. They leaned their weight onto their kunai, their arms shaking with the pressure. There were still no villagers in sight within the area, none to witness what played out. "No need to spar with me, boy. Your secret is safe with me." His voice was calm.

The food was long forgotten. "Who in the hell are you?"

...

"So you finally decided to drop the act. I want the truth." Sasuke's voice was ice. Everything about 'Tobi' had always been transparent to him. His entire façade was transparent, and Sasuke could see right through it. But when he looked past the act, he just didn't know what it was he was truly looking at. He still didn't know. "Tell me who you are."

"Now, now Sasuke. So demanding and cold. So bitterly determined, always chasing after what you want." The masked man chuckled once more, continuing to lean against the wall across from the one Sasuke lay against. How could one sound so dark and amused at the same time? "But, I expect nothing less from an Uchiha. You crave the truth, and the truth you shall receive, Sasuke. But first, I think it would benefit you to know that I have no true identity, I think of myself as no one. But for your sake, I suppose it would aid you to know that in this world, one would call me Madara. Madara Uchiha."

"How much do you take me for a fool?" Sasuke snarled. Madara Uchiha. The one known for facing the first Hokage. Impossible. Madara was dead. This man was much too young to even begin claiming that he is Madara Uchiha. His anger came back like a reopened wound, throbbing angrily twice as much as before.

The man who was once Tobi shook his head. "Think what you will. But all philosophies and views change once the truth is revealed. And I shall unmask to you the truth. The truth concerning Itachi."

...

"I know a lot of things, young Deidara of the Akatsuki; former citizen of the village hidden in the stones. Indeed I do know many a things..." The man approached him, handing out the bag of food. Deidara didn't move an inch, weapon still raised. The man nodded at him reassuringly, lowering his rusted kunai. Deidara snatched the bag from his wrinkly hand.

He leaned forward. "That doesn't answer my question. Who are you?" He repeated, this time closer to a whisper that many would have mistaken as friendly. There was death underneath.

"My name is Atsugoshi. Now, you have an option. You can flee in fear, try to kill me, or you can stay while I give you the ninja tools you so desire." He was much sharper than his first impression let on. His gaze was piercing and fierce, which kept Deidara on edge. But that didn't deter the force within him that pushed for what he wished to obtain.

After a few more seconds, the artist nodded discretely. Atsugoshi nodded in reply. "Very well, good choice. Now…" with a snap of his fingers, something was in the man's hand. Deidara looked on curiously as the smoke cleared to reveal the items. Two gleaming, metal wristlets, one silver, one a royal bluish color. Each one had a tiny kanji printing on it that was written in such weird font it was almost illegible to Deidara. Even so, they were captivating.

"What are those, hm?"

"These are chakra restricting bangles, young man. You have to wear one while your victim wears the other. Your chakra activates the silver chakra suppressing one and _well-ah."_

Deidara looked at them eyes narrowing. "...Side effects?"

The old man's eyes narrowed as if affronted. "I wouldn't think so, boy. Now come, come, do you want these or not?" He said waving Deidara over into a side door to the shop impatiently. Deidara stood outside the door. He didn't know this guy, but he was desperate. He was strong enough to fend him off if need be and he really had nothing to lose at this point. He followed the man into the shop.

...

Lies. Perfectly practiced misconceptions. Every word, every twisted sentence. How long had this actor practiced these lines in the mirror? Everything.

Lies.

"Stop this right now. I won't believe a single word you say." His tongue felt like cold lead in his mouth. Nothing made sense anymore. Itachi. "I saw him. He killed my mother, my father my entire family. What he had for me was never love. He didn't… didn't _do_ this for me!" What was this guy trying to accomplish? Was he trying to brainwash him or cause his brain to malfunction? Perhaps he had already succeeded in the latter.

Even as a blood red sharingan stared back at him past the orange mask, the black patters spinning hypnotically, Sasuke refused to believe a word that left his mouth. 'Madara' was using the glowing red weapon he possessed to justify his brandishing of these lies. These lies he dared to call truths. He waved them in Sasuke's face like a noble sword. Did he really believe that simply showing Sasuke his sharingan would give him his immediate trust? Did he think it would somehow make him believe every word he said?

He wouldn't. He never believed in what was not real. And this... This was just plain nonsense.

"I don't like repeating myself, but I will tell you once more that many in this world today know me as Madara Uchiha. I already told you that I accompanied Itachi the night of the massacre. Itachi was as he always has been that night: strong, indestructible and brave. But I will tell you one thing that he was not. And that was sadistic. As he slay his own flesh and blood he displayed nothing but sorrow and regret. I knew the reasoning behind his decision, for it was barely his decision to make." Madara crossed his arms, single eye boring into Sasuke's wide onyx ones. "But I will say it once more. He did all of it solely to protect you. I know this as, and nothing but the truth. Whether you chose to accept that truth is entirely up to you."

Everything, even the tiny atoms that made up the atmosphere froze in time. Though Sasuke couldn't bring himself to believe that this man was truly Madara, he couldn't shake off the possibility that the rest of what he'd claimed to be true…

Unable to stop himself, memories of playing with Itachi, training with Itachi, loving Itachi, flashed through his mind's eye. And looking back at those moments, Sasuke could've sworn that every feeling, laugh and smile was real.

And though it was coming from a complete and criminal stranger, this man's explanation sounded so much more like the brother Sasuke knew from the very start. The loving, smart and self-sacrificing Itachi. Madara's explanation made so much more sense than even his very own eyes had as they'd stared at his heartless brother that night.

Sasuke found his thoughts deepening. The thought of the village in which he once loved ordering his brother, in which he once loved the most, to murder his own clan sent spikes of excruciating fury stabbing through him.

If… this man… if he was truly telling the truth…

Oh kami.

Madara pointed a single gloved finger in the general area of Sasuke's chest.. "Tell me this, Sasuke. What do you feel within your heart at the moment?"

Sasuke stared at the wall. He wouldn't look at him. The excitement, almost dark giddiness in his voice was enough for Sasuke to know that Madara knew he had won.

"Your eyes are the window to your soul. The window to your heart. And do you know what I see in them? Hate. Even greater hate than I saw before." He shifted. "But no longer hate for Itachi. For your beloved Konoha. Hate that will never die." His red eye seemed to glow even brighter. "And it was never meant to."

It was true. He could feel the fury brewing within him, fresh and crackling coals consumed by flame. For Konoha. His words played in Sasuke's head over and over again. 'Hate that will never die. And it was never meant to.'

"Open your eyes, Sasuke!" Madara bellowed, smashing into his thoughts. His voice was almost eager. "I can see it in your eyes. When are you, yourself going to realize it?"

Sasuke already had. He knew what this man was saying.

This hatred. It couldn't die because it was a chain, a never ending cycle. One cause of hate followed by another. First Itachi, then his village, what next? There was always going to be another. There really was no end, was there?

...

The inside of the tiny shop was not what Deidara imagined it to look like. It was larger than it looked from the outside. Much larger, equivalent to a tiny house. With colorful curtains and smelly, sparkly furniture in the corners that made Deidara's nose scrunch.

 _'Horridly inartistic'_

The man led him to an old wooden table with two raggedy rocking chairs. He gladly plopped himself down in one followed by Deidara.

Once they were both seated, Deidara took notice of a small silky, purple handkerchief that seemed to be covering something right in the center of the table. Atsugoshi sensed his curiosity.

"Beyond this handkerchief, young Deidara, is the object that determines... your very spell."

"My... Spell."

The man did not reply right away, staring at the silky cloth. "Indeed. This symbol underneath that very cloth. I cannot stress how important it is. If you want these bangles to work, you must listen to the spell I recite."

"And why in the hell do I need this stupid spell in order for the tools to function, hm?" The man looked at Deidara as if he had just asked if he needed a mouth to eat.

"This spell is anything but stupid. It's true, life changing, and… it foretells your very future."

Deidra scoffed. "Old man, you're really wasting my time here if you think I need some 'spell' to foretell my future, and change my life. I do that on my own terms." If this really was some practical joke, well then, Atsugoshi was living his last hour.

"Oh, no, no. It's too late for that, I'm afraid," Atsugoshi waggled a finger in the artist's face as if preventing him from leaving. Deidara tried to smack it away, but he was much faster than most old men get credit for. "You see, I am a shinobi of clairvoyance! Therefore, I can see that your life is already heading toward drastic change, boy. Besides, my senses tell me that after me, there will be no other places in which you will find your tools. Your luck ends here. I swear to you." Why did Deidara believe him?

Making his decision, Deidara sighed and rose his head to look at Atsugoshi putting on an austere face of his own. It was time to get down to business.

"You've once again made the right choice, Deidara. Now, let's get started, shall we? Be patient now." With that, Atsugoshi grasped the silk cloth and yanked it away, revealing what would trigger the spell. Despite himself, Deidara found himself leaning in to get a better look at… a figure. Made of a beautiful translucent glass that had a slight teal color to it. It was as defined as a freshly carved ice sculpture. The figure's chest was postured in a confident way; puffed out slightly, with beautiful arrow dynamic wings slightly spread out, like it was ready to take flight at any given moment. Deidara couldn't help but admire how memorizing it was.

"Ahh… a bird," Atsugoshi said sagely.

...

"You told me all of this. Why?" There's a motive behind everything.

"Why am I telling you these things? It's for this very reason Sasuke:" Madara took slow, deliberate steps toward the Uchiha, closing the distance between them until he was a mere three feet away. "It is because I am asking you to join me."

"I thought you would have figured out by now. I join no one. I follow my own path," Sasuke spoke tonelessly.

"You claim to follow your own path, and that much is obvious. But what if I were to tell you that my path is alongside yours, yours right alongside mine?" Madara stuck his index finger in the air. "It's true that we both have contrasting ways of reaching our destination. But our goal is very much the same. We both want to eliminate our pain, and our festering hatred caused by the things and people that have hurt us in the past. But in reality, ridding of our hatred cannot happen. We can only wish for that to happen in another life, and I have a plan for that."

In another life. Sasuke remained quiet. "Join me Sasuke," the masked man repeated, "In my plan of this world's rebirth. Our desires for vengeance, and the cycle of hatred and regret will fade off into the darkness; they will be no more. Only peace and joy will remain."

They locked eyes for what seemed like a millennium.

A choice. To join forces. To achieve a new goal by doing only Madara knew what.

"Now you're aware of my proposal. I will give you time to think about and give me your answer. But only when the time is right." The sharingan fell upon Sasuke once more, spinning like a mini tornado. "However, that time's not now."

...

 _'Ahh... a bird,'_ Atsugoshi had muttered as if he were surprised by the item that graced their presence himself. Deidara felt something odd stir within him as he laid eyes on the bird. It felt compelling and yet repelling at the same time. He wanted to reach out and stroke its glass feathers, run his fingers along the finely etched beak. But at any moment he felt it would come to life and snag at his hand.

"And now," Atsugoshi began, "It is all coming to me, Deidara. The spell- it is indeed, overwhelming." His voice was wobbly, betraying his inner excitement. He began taking labored breaths and Deidara wondered if the geezer was gonna pass out. Within seconds, the glass bird was illuminating brightly and before he knew it, old calloused hands were gripping his in a firm hold. Deidara ignored the chills that ran up his spine and he fought not to recoil. He calmed, glancing at Atsugoshi's sweaty face that was twisted in concentration, eyes screwed shut. and he soon began humming a tune that Deidara may have vaguely recalled hearing in a dream before.

"Listen carefully; this spell is something that I cannot repeat once spoken, so broaden your ears young Deidara. One more thing. You mustn't interrupt the spell under any circumstances." Atsugoshi eyed him sternly. Deidara shrugged followed by a nod.

Soon, Atsugoshi began speaking. It sounded almost like a song.

 _"The bird was loved and admired by his few family and friends._

 _But his deadly greed and pride craved a powerful sin._

 _Now feared and loathed by many,_

 _He battles until he is more preeminent than any._

 _Until he is stripped of his wings by a prodigies red-eyed crow._

 _And his shame plus his anger, unimaginable…_

 _Now with a place in his heart that holds that great hate_

 _He swears that crow's blood on his claws will be fate_

 _The bird goes on with his life, his ambitions in remembrance,_

 _When he lands by an eagle with familiarly sickening resemblance._

 _He was the same as the crow, and the red eye, he showed._

 _The eagle ignored the bird's brilliant powers,_

 _They had a fierce clash, the results: bitter, sour._

 _Alas, the bird is insane, he continues to prove it,_

 _The eagle's ways sicken him, until he does lose it._

 _The bird plays a game with a dangerous, wounded foe_

 _Restricting his wings, he can't reach his goal._

 _The eagle is determined, and the bird is deranged,_

 _They despise each other, an un-avoidable fate_

 _But yet they are like each other in a way,_

 _Both blinded, powerful, with many mistakes._

 _One glides to do better, one soars to be the best._

 _If they get there that won't be their ultimate test._

 _Things can be the same, or be consumed by flames._

 _The way they are living, there must be a change_

 _And no one will seem to know these blinded creature's names._

 _Until they have grasped one another's pain."_

He finished the spell with heaviness in his voice, and Deidara looked on as he closed out quietly. He then let go of the artist's hands and clasped his own ones together and Deidara could feel a gush of wind, quite harshly blowing his hair back. Then as quickly as the gush came, it was gone. He hadn't even been sure where it came from.

...

He had done something to him. Again. But this wasn't an injection or a chakra suppressing seal. This was a genjutsu. Why he hadn't looked away or closed his eyes the moment he first saw the lone sharingan spin into action, Sasuke was too far gone now to put a finger on the reason why. But suddenly the memories; Itachi and the possible truth, Danzo and the leaf village's scheme, the choice the man had just given him…everything, all those memories... were fading. Becoming fuzzy, slipping as he tried to grasp them with slick fingers. A white hot searing pain shot through his skull and racked his brain as he tried to think back on what this mysterious masked man called himself. Madarci? No, it was Matuchi, wasn't it? Suddenly it was too unbearable to think. It was too painful to remember.

This man had just used his sharingan to erase, to seal off his memory of their previous chat until "the time was right." When would that be? What was the point of telling him these things in the first place if he just planned on sealing off his memory until further notice?

It had to be because of Deidara. His partner had no idea, was completely clueless about his true goal and his true identity. Apparently his knowledge of these things could deeply jeopardize this man's plans. But how?

Tobi's figure was nothing but a sliver to him as it descend into the washroom. Slowly strangled into darkness. Within his last fading moments, Sasuke grasped onto the final slipping memory and wondered if there really was no end to the cycle of hatred in this world.

Maybe he was stupid for thinking otherwise.

...

Atsugoshi looked up from his clasped hands, meeting the blue eyes expectantly. "Well?"

For once, Deidara found it difficult to speak. "... I think..." That was all he had to say. Suddenly, he was irritated again. "Look, I don't know exactly what all that was supposed to do, but whatever. I'll be taking those now, un." He reached out for the wristlets impatiently.

Atsugoshi, though looking slightly annoyed, complied, handing the glimmering bangles to his awaiting hand. Deidara wasted no time marching out of the dingy shop, eager to get back to the motel. As he reached the little door, Atsugoshi scrambled from his seat after him.

"Oh- make sure you treat those with great care!" His shaky voice called behind him.

"Hmph. It's in your best interest these things treat _me_ with great care, old man, hm." The bomber may have been begrudgingly appreciative, but as a criminal, he wouldn't bat an eye detonating the man into the next century if necessary.

"Very well…" Atsugoshi replied to the air in which Deidara had been, as he was long gone. He didn't mind though. He loved helping people out, criminal or not, that was his job. "Very well indeed."

….

When he reached the motel room, he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the orange swirls through the darkness. Still in one piece. Tobi sat up from his bed as his partner entered.

All was silent. Deidra ignored the masked man who was eyeing the bag he held, walking over to Sasuke who was still dead to the world. Slumped over against the wall. "Quite a handful Sasuke is. I'm glad you're back, Senpai. With...?" Deidara said nothing to the voice over his shoulder. He pulled out the wristlets.

He had done it.

Deidara tugged away the tissue paper, Tobi observed in silence.

Chakra- halting wristlets," Deidara murmured, voice barley audible. "The victim wears the silver…" he easily snapped it onto Sasuke's wrist. "And I wear this one, hm." He admired the glint of the royal blue one that fit perfectly around his wrist.

The sudden feeling of a knife penetrating his skull right through to his brain caused Deidara to double over, smacking a hand over his face, his legs felt weak and he suppressed a low groan. Tobi grabbed his arm ready to support him.

Deidara recovered as quickly as the feeling came, and he yanked his arm away from Tobi without looking back, heading toward the door leading to his room. Tobi reached out for him, gripping his shoulder.

"Hey, Senpai! Hold on."

"Don't touch me!" Deidara snapped, spinning around and shoving Tobi away. "I don't need your fucking help, just back off!"

Tobi was not expecting his partner's sudden outburst. Then again, he was Deidara.. "But…"

"Just have a small headache."

"But your head, you need to…"

"I said I'm fine!" Deidara hissed as he gripped the door knob, turning the handle.

"Hey." It was a single clear and solid syllable. Sasuke was wide awake, face as emotionless as stone. Deidara didn't turn. "Where did you get these?" His words came out deliberate and calm. It was all he could do to keep the tremor from rising into them. He closed his mouth, trying to hold back the wave of both FURY and unease that had seeped into him, trying to understand why he was feeling the latter emotion in the first place.

He knew very well Deidara's intentions. But this thing on his wrist, the thing on Deidara's wrist. His didn't feel...

There was a sharp pain throbbing in his chest. Sasuke didn't feel like himself. It wasn't right. Something felt terribly wrong.

Deidara sighed, rolling his eyes. "I feel it too," he replied, rubbing slightly at the center of his chest. "Again. Side effect. Hm."

"Wait."

Deidara turned to glance at Sasuke with a cocky smirk. "They'll start up in a while, so enjoy the little chakra you have for now, yeah." Tobi and Sasuke were left alone again, and despite Deidara's content, Sasuke's instinct rarely failed him. Hours passed that night before he finally managed to shake the feeling off enough to doze off into a restless slumber. He was imagining things. Perhaps he really was going insane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke's eyes flew open; his escape from the nightmares that had plagued him through the dark hours. Several silent seconds passed before he sighed, and silence was his response. Cold sweat coated his body and his inability to completely stop the tremors made him grimace with disgust. Self-loathing, as he remembered the events of the previous day. How had everything gone so _wrong_ when it had all started out off fairly right? One minute he and his newly assembled team are splitting up to gather intel on Itachi, he runs into a shinobi who has all the answers he's looking for; a shinobi who he pegged about as harmful as a tiny barking dog, along with his even more unbearable lackey, and in the next moment, there he was. Sasuke Uchiha: Cold and hot and wet, and still nauseous all at the same time, like a helpless _hostage…_ still in their clutches.

It was unheard of. Laughable.

Needless to say, this was the lowest of lows. Lower still.

The thought of being forced to stay in his current dirty, and grime-filled state crossed his mind, adding to his already bitter mood. Who knew how long he'd be forced to remain... tied up.

He was ripped from his sluggish thoughts and was astounded to feel that he was no longer tied up. His legs were tangled in warm comforters of a bed he could not recall going to sleep in, his head buried in soft pillows. His confusion mounted all the more once he felt his chakra coursing through him as strong and powerful as before, but for some reason it felt... Weird . And to add to his astonishment, he found the pain overtaking his body yesterday not nearly as bad as he'd remembered. In fact, all that remained was a dull tingling in his arms, his ankle, and other tender areas of his body. He wondered if Tobi had healed his injuries as he'd slept, but couldn't fathom why he would go as far as to untie him.

Although disoriented, the Uchiha knew now wasn't the time to ponder on why these things had occurred. It was his chance to act, and he sure as hell wasn't about to let the opportunity pass. All was completely quiet. He….

Feeling stronger than ever, not giving himself time to a form another thought, he sprang out of the bed and was half expecting to see the masked man sprawled out on the floor somewhere on the other side of the room, snoozing to his doom, but he froze when he realized his surroundings. Sasuke was no longer in the room he shared with Tobi. This one looked different. The paint on the walls was not the same color as the familiar dark blue on the other walls, nor were there any traces of a broken lamp on account of his brief struggle from yesterday. Only an assembled lamp and tidy furniture sat in the otherwise vacant room.

…He was still dreaming. It was all still a dream. Sasuke's heart stilled as he stood there. There was a million things the Akatsuki would do, but abandoning him after all their trouble was considerable, but providing him with his own motel room at that meant the Uchiha was hallucinating. Just when things couldn't get any stranger, Sasuke felt something he wasn't used to lightly tickling his nose and he brushed it away, halting his movement when he realized it was hair. He knew he had his off days, but there was no way his hair could've grown that fast, nor did he remember dying it or ever having the desire to do so. Before he could even process his own actions, his legs had made a mad dash for the tiny bathroom, he switched on the light to peer at himself In the mirror and his legs nearly gave out from under him. A blood-curdling scream ripped its way from his throat before he could stop it.

Throughout the course of his life, Sasuke had been through many a things, but lately he'd come to the conclusion that nothing could get more out of the ordinary for him than getting captured by the Akatsuki.

He'd thought wrong.

"S-senpai, are you okay? What's wrong, what happened?!" Tobi came bursting through the door not even two seconds later, looking at his 'Senpai' who was trying not to hyperventilate as he turned away from the mirror to give the masked man a crazed look.

"I'm not your Senpai, you..." Thoughts of the previous night suddenly came flooding through his head... Well technically not _his_ head, but he clutched at the skull, head suddenly searing with unbearable pain... How Tobi had talked to him, how he had spoken to him about Itachi, the truth, the village. And how in the end he'd taken the liberty of erasing...

"You bastard. How dare you?" Sasuke nearly roared, the absurdity of it all beginning to eat away at whatever composure he had left. This voice was not his own. It was Deidara's, and he had to stop himself from nearly jumping out of his own- Deidara's skin once he opened the mouth again to speak. The chills were just as overwhelming as the fact that he was having so much trouble controlling himself. He wasn't thinking straight, he suddenly couldn't get his breathing together, sweat gathering all over Deidara's body, dripping from his chin. Yes, the situation was bad, but he didn't understand why he was reacting so intensely with such little control. He was panicking, and he couldn't stop, and he didn't know _why_ …

Last night, Tobi had walked away successfully blocking Sasuke's memory of their previous talk for unknown reasons, but since Sasuke was no longer in his own body... Every memory was back and as vivid as day.

Tobi who was confused beyond compare shook his head. "Senpai, what are you talking about?" He laughed, reaching out for Sasuke, gripping his shoulders to stop his slight quaking. "Here, maybe you should take a seat for a second, let's-" Sasuke shoved him off.

"You shut up! Don't you dare try to play innocent with me, you- whoever you are."

Now, his blotched vision slowly began to clear. The breathing slowly became less jagged and he bent over on one knee, letting loose a wet string of coughs as full breaths of air filled the lungs.

He could finally feel himself calming again, gaining control… just like he normally would.

Slowly standing back up to full height, Sasuke forced himself to stay perfectly still as his gaze fell back on Tobi. He hadn't known what that was just then, but he knew that that feeling that had seized him; a fooling of almost complete loss of control, compulsive impulsiveness… that all… just hadn't been his.

It was Deidara's.

There was a both physical and emotional numbness washed over him momentarily, and in those seconds, all he could do was stand there, staring at the man across from him. A few seconds more passed in silence before, somehow, it all seemed to click for the masked nin.

"Sasuke?" he nearly whispered, true disbelief evident in his voice.

Sasuke narrowed the blue eyes of his enemy. "I want answers. _Answers_ ," Sasuke growled lowly. All that was left once more was fury. Indignation. "My memory. Wh-" Sasuke heard his own voice, it boomed like thunder, almost startling the Uchiha. The shouts were coming from the other room in which he and Tobi had shared. The voice was calling Tobi furiously. Sasuke pushed past the masked man, running towards the room. Until he was halted by a gloved hand that enveloped his wrist, practically yanking him back. Suddenly that same familiar voice from last night was in his ear.

"I have no idea why this is happening... But what happened between you and I last night will remain under wraps, understand? You will stay silent about it." Madara's voice seemed to lower even more. "If you seem to be having a problem with keeping your mouth shut... Well then, I will have no choice but to kill Deidara." Something told Sasuke that this man would have no problem whatsoever carrying out that threat. And on any normal day, Sasuke would be more than happy to let that happen. But this day was anything but normal. Whatever the reason was, this man was obviously desperate to hide these truths about himself, to keep them a secret from anyone else, at least for the time being. Though the reasons why remained unknown to Sasuke, he realized that complying with 'Tobi's' wishes was the best course of action at the moment. And though what went on last night still carried unanswered questions and unmade decisions... Bigger things needed to be tended to first.

"Tobi, you idiot! What in the _hell_ is going on, why did you tie me up too, yeah?!" Deidara screeched. Sasuke caught sight of himself, rope still entangled around his form deathly tight. He had tipped over due to a certain artist's struggles, and he resisted the urge to look away. He didn't know why, but watching himself squirm like a possessed worm on the floor... did things to him. Thinking that such an insane man was dwelling within his own body made him sick to his stomach... or more so Deidara's stomach. Apparently, for some reason, it hadn't registered in the artist's brain that he was speaking in Sasuke's voice, because it wasn't until he caught sight of his own self enter the room to stand before him that Deidara finally ceased his struggle and simply gaped. "What in the…"

"This is all your fault, you _lunatic!_ " Sasuke fought not to shout, but failed, and was once again taken a back by the sudden uncontrolled and impulsive outburst. Somehow he would need to learn to control that. Getting enraged wouldn't solve anything, whether his lack of self control somehow had to do with being in this criminal's body or not. He closed the bomber's eyes briefly, taking in another deep breath, before he settled for a vicious glare, tone steady. "If you hadn't gotten those damn bracelet contraptions, then none of this would've ever happened."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tobi was right on Sasuke's heels, staring at the whole scene before him. He looked at Sasuke's bound form. "S-senpai? Is that you?"

" _NO_ Tobi, I'm Sasuke just pretending to be Deidara, so that way you can finally untie me because I'm tricking you, hm!" Deidara inwardly winced at the intensity of Sasuke's wounds, cringed at how he sounded like Sasuke, how everything _about_ him was Sasuke. His head was pounding. He felt so drained. Apparently the wristlets, despite everything else they'd done, still served their original purpose of chakra draining... How wonderful.

Deidara looked down at the wrist that had the silver bracelet originally meant for the Uchiha. It was pressed into the pale skin so deeply it looked glued in place. He knew there would be no luck in taking it off. He stared at it. "That old geezer," he growled. "... he will die. Today, hm."

Sasuke looked down at himself, trying to ignore the skin crawling sensation he got every time he did so. Trying to distract himself, he attempted to focus on the fact that he actually felt stronger. Though he knew it barely mattered. He grabbed some clay that rested on a side table. Deidara growled, glaring daggers at his form. "You'd better put that down, right now, you have no idea how to work that stuff, hm!" He looked over at Tobi. "Why in the hell are you just standing there?! Untie me!" Sasuke ignored him as he squished the clay in his hands experimentally, not quite sure he knew what he was doing. He no longer had his lightning chakra nature, all he had was Deidara's earth and explosion style natures, which of course, he was not accustomed to. Nonetheless, he stuffed a very small piece of the sticky dirt in one of the hand mouths, and it began to chew greedily at the clay. It bared its tiny teeth at Sasuke.

Tobi seemed to snap out of his trance as he was staring at Sasuke with the clay. "Oh- hold on Deidara!" He bounded over to him.

"When I get out of this, I'm gonna kill you, yeah! Stupid, weak, chakraless pain in the ass holding me back!" Sasuke stiffened. Nothing was stranger than hearing yourself hurl death treats at... yourself. After a few moments, the clay spat out a blob of something that resembled some type of hideous miniature bird. It looked nothing like the artist's usual creations, and Sasuke could hear his voice scoff behind him in disgust. Deidara had grown otherwise surprisingly quiet, and Sasuke could feel heavy eyes on him as Tobi finished up his untying. After a second, Sasuke tossed the creation up in the air. In an almost half-hearted motion, he tried he half-heartedly tried to mimic the bomber's previous motions from yesterday; bringing his hand up, middle and index fingers under his chin his hand to his chin before muttering 'Katsu' for special effect. He held back a flinch as the tiny explosion nearly detonated right in his face. He deflated slightly. Though his sharingan was easily able to catch almost any jutsu, it was obviously not capable of copying chakra nature and how it functioned in order to make certain jutsu happen. He heard himself scoff.

"Wow, how pathetic. A shame, seeing myself failing so miserably with my own art. It's almost laughable, hm." He walked over to Sasuke and snatched the clay pouch from his hands, shielding it protectively and Sasuke felt no need to try and take it back. There was no use in further damaging his own body. Sasuke assumed Deidara was thinking the same thing, as he was giving him an equally as calculating look. Sasuke knew that Deidara was just as aware of the fact that he had no experience using lightning or fire chakra nature, and would get nowhere in combat at the moment, anyway.

"Deidara-senpai, what are you gonna do now? You obviously can't stay like this forever! Oh no- does this mean I have to call you Sasuke-senpai now?!" Tobi asked with horror. Deidara marched over to Tobi, hammering him over the head.

"Hey!" Tobi squeaked, shielding his head, "I untied you!"

"Don't ask stupid questions, hmm! Our next move is obvious." Deidara forced himself to calm, finding it surprisingly, not that hard to maintain as it normally would be for him. Nonetheless, he couldn't get Sasuke's heartbeat to slow.

 _'And no one will seem to know these blinded creatures' names...'_

Tobi nodded in agreement. "Alright then, just give me a few minutes." He disappeared into the other room.

As much as Sasuke hated it, as much time he knew was being wasted... What other choice did he have but to follow along? He looked down at the blue bracelet sealed onto the wrist that didn't belong to him. There was no other way out of this.

...

Now, now, I can explain - er young Deidara..." Atsugoshi held his hands up trying to defend himself from a possible onslaught.

"Be my guest, old man, hm!" The Sasukefied Deidara growled. "Better yet, why don't we talk about your death instead? Which will, by the way, be the utmost slow and _torturous_ \- dammit, let me _go_ , Tobi, hmm!" He snarled, thrashing against Tobi's grip. After hours of searching they had finally managed to find Atsugoshi, Meat and Ramen stand and all, at a totally different location from where Deidara had encountered him yesterday. They had succeeded in trapping him in a corner of his tiny magic shop.

"Calm down, Deidara!" Tobi yelled again.

"My death? O-oh I'm afraid you can't do that, son," Atsugoshi spoke up trying to appear unafraid of the seething Deidara. Thought the old man would never admit it, Sasuke's appearance intimidated him much more than Deidara's ever did, especially when enraged. "If anything were to happen to me, I'm sorry to say... You'd have to get used to those comfortable bodies you're in at the current moment." Despite his situation, Atsugoshi couldn't resist the sneaky look that crept upon his ancient, squished face.

"You old shit!" Deidara was practically spitting venom. "You _said_ there were no side effects!"

"Exactly young Deidara, and there isn't," Atsugoshi stuck an index finger into the air wisely. "because this, this is the main effect."

Sasuke stood behind them, watching. He instantly berated himself viciously, however, when he felt the tiniest involuntary smirk begin to tug at the corner of his lips. There was absolutely nothing humorous about this entire situation! This was a serious matter- he was the victim for kami's sake, so why was the smirk fighting so ferociously to return? â€¦There was definitely a disease taking over his mind, causing him to stray from his normal behavior. He cleared his throat. "Look, just tell us how to break this stupid jutsu and I promise your suffering won't be too extreme." Tobi had finally managed to calm Deidara down who had settled for his continues killing glare which didn't seem to have much effect on Atsugoshi. After standing up and dusting himself off, he sat down. He motioned for the others to do the same. Tobi complied politely, the other two stood stubbornly.

"Alright. I know you might be wondering why you're... Like this. It's all part of the process."

"Yeah we're wondering why this happened! I never asked to be forced into this Uchiha's body! I asked you, I _trusted_ you to provide me with chakra restricting tools, _not this, hmm"_ Deidara all but attempted to lunge himself at the man once more all for Tobi to pull him back like a body guard would do, even trying to massage the artist's shoulders, earning a punch dead center in the gut. He may not have been able to work Sasuke's power, but he still had strength. The man nodded patiently waiting for Deidara to finish his episode. Sasuke just stared. Seeing himself act in such an animal-like manner would never become second nature.

"You didn't really think I'd aid you in your capture of another young man, now did you Deidara?" Atsugoshi held up a hand as the artist opened his mouth. "No, I did this because of one reason and one reason only." His eyes narrowed into slits. "And that reason is hate."

Deidara stared at him blankly for a good three seconds. "Hate, un."

"There is too much of it that dwells within this world now a days, and I had never seen it as strongly in any person than when I saw it in you, Deidara, someone so young with such potential. It saddens me." Atsugoshi suddenly stood from his chair, now standing before them. "No, I will never help you in the containment of your hate, or anyone's. I live to rid of it. Everywhere in this world." He looked up at the ceiling, a far away look in his eyes. "That is my dream."

"How about you get to the point," Sasuke intervened, patience dwindling. "What does that have to do with anything? What makes you think you know anything?" Sasuke didn't like where this man was going with any of this, he had no right to intervene in their lives. All he knew was each second spent here was one second further from resuming his priorities. Atsugoshi held up his hand for silence. He turned back to Deidara.

"Deidara, there is not much I am able to tell you, for it goes against my policy. But behold, I can still tell you a couple things. One: Listen to the spell." Atsugoshi looked him straight in the eye. "And two: Work together."

"What makes you think I'm ever gonna work together with him?!" Deidara sneered casting a glance at himself. "This is ridiculous. Turn us back right now, I don't have time for games!" He took a step forward. Atsugoshi instantly hardened. He put his hands together and everyone could sense his powerful chakra building rapidly.

"You try that, Deidara, and Sasuke will be after you for the rest of your lives. It only takes one movement of my hands to permanently seal this jutsu." Deidara stepped back growling with unceasing fury. "And besides," Atsugoshi put his hands down, "When it comes to undoing, there is nothing I can do, for I only have the power to make things permanent. Only you two will be able to break it, and that is the only way. I swear to you. Now I will say this once. I said you two would have to work together. The key, your main mission. Is to master each other's jutsu. Every one of them." He shooed away their incredulous looks. "Then, and only then will the spell be broken. That is all the spell demands of you both." Atsugoshi's face grew dark. "However, a time frame does exist. You will have two months to do so otherwise... Well, you know."

Sasuke looked up from his gaze that was trained on the ground. "So let me get this straight. You're telling us we have countless jutsu to learn and not only learn, but master within a two month time frame." Sasuke had made a decision right then and there. He didn't know what Deidara had gotten them into, but at this point, he was certain that their situation could barely get any worse. Memories of how long it took for him to master Chidori, along with the many other jutsu he had in his arsenal crossed his mind. A knot formed, twisting in the pit of his gut. With all of his previous plans for the future aside, he was being forced to deal with yet another obstacle to get through. And with that, how were they going to avoid their inevitable future if they failed to break the spell in time? Sasuke had only one question left for this man. "Why? Why do you care so much?"

Atsugoshi just stared at him.

 _'And none will seem to know these blinded creatures' names…'_

"You shall thank me later." Atsugoshi smiled, bowing his head. "So, do we have a deal?"

Deidara continued glaring at the man with the sharp onyx eyes, throwing every malicious fiber of his soul behind the orbs. No one could have given him a worse punishment. Deidara had his plans as well, and he didn't need a random man getting in the way of them, for whatever reasons he had. But the artist knew without his cooperation, there would be no reuniting with everything he was and lived for.

Sasuke vowed to himself that one day, he would give this man the dividend he deserved for what he'd done, for all debts must be repaid. However, he couldn't lose sight of what lay just beyond his path. He needed to, he was going to get past every obstacle, and this was no exception.

"We're done here," he finally spoke. Not a second later, he was out the door. Deidara refused to chance Atsugoshi a parting glance before exiting the tiny door as well. Tobi gave him a polite wave.

The man smirked after them. He had done a good thing.

Along the streets, Deidara looked down at the silver bangle that gleamed under the setting sun. It still stuck to the skin of Sasuke's wrist and Deidara continued to stare at it until dark locks fell into his eyes. The bomber brushed them away irritably. If there was anything he'd learned throughout his whole experience as a kidnapper, it was to never trust a random old man hiding behind a meat and ramen stand.

Deidara was abruptly thrown from his thoughts, however, when his own hand was suddenly shoved into his face. He blinked confused for a moment as to why Sasuke had found the need to do such a thing. That was until he noticed the 'problem' Sasuke was referring to as an 'annoying burning sensation' on his index finger due to the artist's now glowing ring.

"Damn it all, un," Deidara sighed. He shoved the hand in his face away, throwing his frustration into the kicks he made in the rocky dirt.

"What is it?" Sasuke glowered at Deidara, growing impatient.

Deidara gave a fake, pleasant grin. It couldn't have looked creepier on Sasuke's face. "Perfect time for our leader to call, hm?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The cave was dark and misty. The sound of water droplets hitting the ground echoed countless times until it faded out. Aside from that, nothing but the quiet spark of holographic figures placed on the fingers of the Gedo statue was heard. Sasuke took it all in with a watchful eye.

"Deidara, Tobi. I was wondering when you'd answer the summon. I understand that you two have failed to follow the orders Zetsu gave to you sent by me. Perhaps now you'd like to explain your absence." The bright ringed eyes that bored into them demanded an answer. Sasuke looked away, trying to focus on his surroundings instead.

One of the Akatsuki's meeting bases. Just as gloomy as he had expected. However, he wasn't expecting the scarcity in members. He would have guessed the infamous Akatsuki consisted of at least ten people but there were only four figures that stood before him, not including he and Tobi. Only one, Tobi's plant friend Zetsu was familiar. The other three figures, a tall man with a large sword, the spiky haired man with the ringed eyes known as the Rinnegan, and a woman, he did not recognize.

He'd told Deidara just how strongly he opposed the idea of actually responding to the summons, but Deidara didn't want to hear any of it. Perhaps yesterday, the terrorist wouldn't have bothered to answer the call himself, but today was a whole new ball game. At this rate, with this new obstacle in their way they really needed to stall for as long as possible. Pretending that everything was okay would benefit them for as long as it could.

"I am confused as to why either of you have yet to speak. I asked you a question. Why haven't you returned yet?" Pein's voice lowered even more if that were possible, prodding warningly. Sasuke looked ahead, not before chancing a glance at Tobi who stood on the thumb of the Gedo statue.

Tobi scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Oh it's no big deal leader, really. Like I told Zetsu-san last night, Deidara-Senpai was severely injured a-and we thought he'd be good by morning but, oh-" Tobi stopped to suck in a gasping breath, placing a hand over his mask. "I'm sorry I just-" He cut himself off again to clutch at his chest as if the words were too painful to continue.

"I'm listening, Tobi." Pein sounded anything but sincere.

"Senpai's far from better and..." a cough that sounded like a chocked wail escaped from behind the mask. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead keeping them glued to his temporary new partner. Praying to the gods that he would just stop talking. Had he always been this embarrassing?

"And Deidara, see, he can barley stand on his own two feet. He's got a bruised back, a sprained ankle, and a banged up lung and ear, see look- Senpai, can you hear me?! Oh no, SENPAI! _SENPAI!"_ Tobi screeched, his voice shaking with sobs as he reached out from across the cave to his motionless partner. Everyone stared.

Sasuke was now fighting the overwhelming temptation to leap over from where he stood across from Tobi and smack the living daylights out of him although he wouldn't be able to feel it. Anything to get him to shut up. He was already annoying to him before, but ever since he'd been in Deidara's body, every little thing Tobi said or did ticked him off. He didn't know why, now he almost felt... held responsible for his fake partner's behavior. He wondered if this was how Deidara felt every time Tobi opened his big mouth to embarrass him like this.

After a moment, the four pairs of eyes swiveled to Sasuke, apparently expecting something from the clay artist. Sasuke stilled all the more, not saying a word. "Err, well... is this true Deidara?" Kisame finally asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you really going deaf?"

Sasuke's mind raced to think of the words he could say to this shark man that he didn't even know. For all he knew there could've been a way in which the real Deidara addressed him. Nothing would come out. He'd have to chose his next words carefully. It only took one mistake. "...What did you say? I couldn't hear you..." After that Sasuke let out an almost awkward cough.

Tobi squeaked in horror, and everyone flinched. "Ya see?! Listen to Senpai's wet cough, he's even coming down with pneumonia! Leader-sama, we just need a bit more time," the masked man sniffled, turning away briefly and lifting his mask to wipe the nonexistent tears from his obscured face. The leader did not seem to be effected by Tobi's sob story in the slightest. His eyes narrowed and he cleared his throat.

"I can understand that Deidara is injured, Tobi. But we must continue the sealing of the tailed-"

"Pein-sama, please! we really could use more time!"

"No," Pein said sharply. "It is important that you two return as soon as possible, we have already lost enough members within these past few months, and sealing the beasts' chakra requires too much stamina as it is. So…"

"But you don't understand! Senpai's gonna _die_ if…"

"-and sealing their chakra is first priority in order to gain the utmost power, and I truly believe…"

"...more time! More time, more time more _tiiiiiiiiime…"_

"...and so I apologize, Tobi, but any setbacks, big or small will not be tolerated, and we must continue our hunt for the jinchuriki…"

"But Leader," Tobi said sweetly, pleading, but Sasuke could've sworn he felt something else there, radiating from that form standing on the thumb of the Gedo statue. "C'mon. Just a little more time's all we need..."

Silence erupted like an explosion of earsplitting sound after those words. The shorter feminine figure that stood by Pein's side on the middle finger. She had not spoken a word throughout the entire conference. She did turn her head ever so slightly to glance at her stock-still ring-eyed partner now. Sasuke watched as the one called 'Leader' did nothing but stare across from his masked subordinate. It seemed as though Tobi was staring right back at him.

Soon a bark of laughter filled the cave. "Well, well," everyone turned to look at the tall figure with the sword. "And when did you get the balls to talk back to Leader like that, Tobi?"

"Indeed, Tobi. When?" Zetsu couldn't stop himself from wondering allowed. Sasuke continued to watch silently as Pein refused to look at anyone else, even as the woman's eyes stayed heavy on him, awaiting his response.

"That is quite enough, everyone," Pein ordered, silencing Kisame's chuckling. He closed his eyes briefly before reopening them to look at Tobi. "Very well, Tobi. We have major things to tend to... but I suppose that in certain circumstances, these things need to be put on hold. I trust that your argument is truly dire enough." That was when Sasuke realized.

This leader, he wasn't the true leader at all. Sasuke wasn't sure who all was aware of that fact, but apparently it was Pein who received the orders. From Madara. And as the real leader of the Akatsuki, Madara had in so many words told Pein that he and Deidara were going to take out the time that they needed to solve whatever major problem they were dealing with. Sasuke assumed Pein was smart enough to know that it was not a mere sickness and a few injuries alone that was the reason for their continued absence, but Pein was also smart enough to know not to push on the real reason of why, or what was really holding them back. No, he wouldn't ask what the real problem was in front of the rest of Akatsuki, not after Madara had made up a fake excuse.

Either way, Pein knew that Madara would take care of everything, and would be back in no time to resume the Akatsuki's motives. Until then the rest of Akatsuki would probably lay low and collect more Intel.

Just by hearing his words last night, Sasuke knew just how important Tobi's long term plan was to him, and the Akatsuki was a major tool in helping him reach his plan, so holding the Akatsuki's movements back for a while, Sasuke knew, was a huge sacrifice for Tobi. But now, Sasuke also knew that he himself had become a major factor, a very valuable pawn in Madara's goal. Madara had made that clear to him last night when he asked Sasuke to join him. And he had made it even clearer by dedicating some of his precious time to make sure Sasuke got his real body back.

"Sorry I'm late."

Sasuke knew right then and there that his- Deidara's heart stopped. For a moment he couldn't breath. A new figure had appeared in the cave. The voice was guarded. Solid and about as emotional as a stone. But Sasuke still knew it like the back of his hand. He always would.

"Itachi, glad you have finally arrived. We were just finishing up," Pein said.

"Oh great, we were so worried about you Itachi-san, you're not dead! I know Senpai's relieved too, right Deidara-Senpai?" Tobi chirped. Sasuke could not remove his eyes from the form. After all this time, after all these years, he was seeing him again for the first time. And through someone else's eyes.

Sasuke watched as his brother's coal eyes that were almost identical to his own shifted from Tobi, falling on him, staring at him silently. "Hn," he muttered, almost inaudibly. That same familiar 'hn' sound, the sound he hadn't heard his brother make since he last trained with him on the Uchiha training field as an admiring little brother. It made him want to harden, to grow even colder. It made him want to reach out for his older brother. He was confused. All he could do was stand and try not to look away as Itachi stared back, waiting for Deidara's response.

"What are you looking at, Itachi?" Sasuke finally spoke in the best Deidara-way he could. He knew what he would have felt yesterday. He knew the bitter feelings he had felt ever since that night. Now he wasn't sure what to feel. Itachi's eyes finally moved away to look back at his leader.

"I had to take care of a threat Kisame and I ran into prior to your call."

"No worries, Itachi. I will inform you that there have been some minor setbacks, and Tobi and Deidara will not be back until further notice. Until then, our movements will be halted. That is all." Itachi nodded.

"And Deidara," Pein looked at Sasuke and it took the Uchiha a while to collect himself and realize he was being addressed. "Get well soon. We are depending on your recovery to resume this organization's plans. Be on your way."

"Oh, thank you, thank, you! You rock Pein-sama! Doesn't he rock, Senpai?"

"Shut up. That's enough Tobi," Sasuke muttered irritably. Be like Deidara. Control yourself, calm. Seem like Deidara. He ignored the feeling in his throat, as well as the dark pair of eyes he could feel staring at him again. He gritted his teeth. "Thank you, Leader. We'll be back as soon as possible... Mmm..." He added remembering Deidara's speech pattern. _Be like Deidara. Seem like Deidara._

"Be on your way then. There's only so much time we have to spare."

...

"Finally, the two of you are back, un." If it weren't for the trademark sounds he made after almost every one of his sentences, one would have mistaken Deidara as Sasuke since he was currently radiating waves of gloom as he leaned impatiently up against a tree. He watched as Tobi and Sasuke gained consciousness. "Sheesh, you would've thought Pein was holding a funeral or somethin' as long as you guys have been out," he grumbled.

"Why don't you just be grateful I went for you," Sasuke muttered darkly, standing from his position on the dirt covered ground to face Deidara. It already irritated him enough that he was practically face to face with Itachi just seconds ago without even getting to mentally prepare himself, at that, causing him a now growing headache as a result. He had absolutely zero patience for hearing the idiotic bomber's complaints about them taking too long at the meeting; something Sasuke for one had no control over.

"Deidara-Senpai, maybe you could cut us some slack," Tobi chimed in stretching his cramped limbs. "This wasn't exactly the most pleasant meeting, ya know."

"I could've guessed that, thanks Tobi, hm. But before you go on about how much hell Pein gave you, I think It'll benefit you to know that I wasn't exactly wasting my time during your pleasant chats. Check this out, yeah." With that, Deidara did a few quick hand signs before extending Sasuke's arm, and to both Tobi and Sasuke's barely contained surprise, a thick belt of electricity shot out of the Deidara-controlled Uchiha's hand, and Deidara let out a small shout as he didn't seem to have much control, and Sasuke found himself leaping out of the way as the bolt shot right for him, instead smacking right into the tree the Uchiha was just standing in front of seconds ago.

"What is wrong with you?" Sasuke's fuse was already abnormally short today, but now he was about ready to spring over and strangle himself to death. He almost didn't care about the fact that somehow, Deidara had gotten the chakra in his own body to work again.

"Yup, still needs a bit of practice," Deidara couldn't help smirking a little as he shook out the slightly smoking hand. That was apparently the closest apology Sasuke was going to get.

"Whoa, Senpai way to go! You almost turned Sasuke into a burnt barbecued crisp on one of your first tries- which _actually_ means you nearly zapped your own head off. Making progress!" Tobi gave a thumbs up and Sasuke glared at him.

Deidara ignored Tobi. "The point is that somehow, I can use your chakra now. I don't know what happened, but- I don't know- I was just standing here, then I suddenly felt your chakra pulsing through your veins, un. I felt more powerful." Deidara looked at Sasuke with an almost uncontained excitement despite the entire situation.

Now they could train. One step closer to things getting back to normal.

"Well, then what are we waiting for," Sasuke said. He began walking past the smoky tree deeper into the wooded area in which they could train. "We'll find a training grounds. I'm sure one is not too far out from-"

"O-oh my god! Is that really... _there_ you are, Sasuke!"

"Oh, well isn't this a lovely surprise?" Deidara said.

"Karin." Sasuke took in the slightly flushed face of his redheaded teammate accompanied by Suigetsu and Jugo who stood by Karin's side. They all looked less than happy. In fact their clothes were wrinkled and torn, Suigetsu had twigs in his tangled, snow white hair, Jugo had nasty cuts on his face, and Karin's glasses were crooked, one lens shattered. Normally Sasuke would be pleased that team Hebi was there. But now he couldn't help but feel further aggravated. "So, you finally got my message, then."

Karin gaped before pointing at 'Deidara'. "Huh?! Nobody even asked you anything you creep, and- how do you know my name, and-"

"Of all times, your stupid sorry excuses for teammates just had to show up now, didn't they?" Deidara said ignoring Karin entirely as he faced Sasuke.

"What- what the hell did you just say, Sasuke?!" Karin bellowed, she was practically spitting fire as she glared at who she thought was Sasuke who'd just spoken those words. "I spent _all night_ searching high and low for you, I couldn't get ahold of your chakra! And this is what I get?!"

"Actually, Karin, you mean _we've_ been searching high-"

"Shut **up** , Suigetsu!" Karin turned to pummel her teammate violently in the face all for water to fly everywhere. "Anyway, if we're such 'sorry excuses for teammates' then why don't you explain this, huh?" The hotheaded woman yanked out a rather familiar small piece of tattered cloth, stomping up to 'Sasuke' to shove in his face. "If we're such terrible teammates then tell me why you even bothered tearing off something for us to work with in the first place!"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Deidara snapped, pushing Karin's hand out of his personal space. "Get your filthy, stubby little fingers outta my face, yeah!" Deidara paused for a moment to blink. "I meant outta Sasuke's face, hm!"

Karin looked stunned for a moment before regaining her composure. "Sasuke! We've finally found you and I swear, I'll drag you back by the ass if I have to, but you are coming back with us, you hear me?" Karin's face had turned redder than her hair with rage. "And why are you speaking in third person?"

"Look I'm not coming with you all, I'm not your beloved little Sasuke, so get back before I really lose my temper, hm."

"Beloved?!" Karin sputtered like an ancient car motor, "A-and who ever said Sasuke was my belo…"

"Oh please. No girl gets this worked up about a simple male teammate of hers." Deidara sighed. "It's painfully obvious that you're in love with him, un."

"You- I- shut up! I- what am I even doing? You are Sasuke, why am I having this argument with you of all people?!" Karin growled in frustration trying to grab Sasuke's ear.

As Sasuke stood not too far away watching the scene play out before him, he decided that he'd never thought a situation could be so confusing, stressful and awkward at the same time, and yet here it was. "Karin, enough of this. I'm the real Sasuke."

"Alright, I've had enough," Suigetsu cut in, leaning on his giant sword. "Karin, what the hell are you getting yourself all worked up for?" He tapped his skull. "Sasuke's obviously not right in the head. Lord only knows what these two weirdos coulda' done to him."

Jugo stepped forward a bit, nodding as he stared at Sasuke's form. "I'm afraid Suigetsu's right, Karin. Just look at Sasuke."

Sasuke took another step forward. "Jugo, I'm fine. I am the real Sasuke-"

"Tch, nonsense!" Suigetsu cried as he and his gigantic blade were suddenly heading right toward Sasuke with a yell. Sasuke was frozen in place. But Tobi was in front of him in an instant, blocking the gigantic piece of metal with his gloved hands alone. Sasuke stood stock still behind him as he heard a cry that sounded oddly like his own in the distance. He snapped his head to the right and let out a silent curse.

"Jugo, Karin, go!" Suigetsu yelled as a quick Jugo jumped off into the wooded area with a fighting and yelling Deidara in tow, Karin hopping after Jugo. "Get outta here, I can handle these two- _NGH!_ " He swung his sword at Tobi again who deflected it with a drawn kunai before leaping back.

Sasuke continued to watch helplessly, irritation flaring up once more as Karin shouted over her shoulder, "Whatever Suigetsu, just don't be late! Ha, we're taking our Sasuke back, you dumbasses can't have him, so suck it!" With that, they had disappeared.

"Tobi," Sasuke demanded.

"Yeah, I know, I saw them Sasuke!" Tobi said in response as he got a firm hold on Suigetsu's blade and dug his heels into the dirt before spinning around in circles. Suigetsu fought to stay on the ground as he tugged to get his blade away, but he was soon spinning around in the air along with his weapon as Tobi spun. After a few seconds, the masked man let go and Suigetsu and his sword went flying back, more than forty feet away.

"Hey, what are you tryin' to do, get rid of me? Your attentions on me right now, pal." Suigetsu charged forward soon being propelled by the strong gushes of water that replaced his feet.

Tobi sighed. "Okay, it's been fun and all, but I'm thinking maaaybe you should just listen to your redheaded friend. It's best you just leave us alone so we can get my Senpai back."

"You're real funny," Suigetsu laughed, "But do you honestly think I'm just gonna let you two slide after what you tried to pull with Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his mouth then closed it. There was no point.

Tobi laughed in response. "Well sorry, but you're gonna have to let it slide." Within a blink of an eye, the space just left of Suigetsu began to swirl and the white haired nin let out a sound of alarm as his beloved sword was suddenly sucked right out of his hand and pulled into the powerful air swirls which soon disappeared along with the large blade. Sasuke stared taken aback as Suigetsu gaped. Perhaps it was Deidara's lack of brain cells getting to Sasuke's memory, but back in Konoha as a genin, he could've sworn that Kakashi had once spoken to him during a one on one training session about one of his best jutsu in which he rarely used: Sasuke recalled his sensei calling it the Kamui. The Uchiha vaguely remembered it looking exactly like that.

Meanwhile as Tobi was busy laughing at his trick and Suigetsu's reaction until he doubled over, Suigetsu had apparently weighed his options, thinking about the hint of what power this idiotic man may actually poses within. He made a decision. Cursing the two of them, and swearing to be back for his sword, a sneering Suigetsu dashed off after his other two teammates. After watching Tobi laugh obnoxiously for a good thirty more seconds on the ground, Sasuke began kicking him making the kicks harder and harder each time until he nearly broke Deidara's toe. That was until the foot passed right through the masked man.

"Oowww, stop it Sasuke!" Tobi stopped laughing nonetheless.

Though Deidara had gotten Sasuke's chakra back, Sasuke knew that Tobi was well aware of the fact that Deidara still wasn't strong enough to get away on his own, he was far from actually using Sasuke's chakra effectively. The same still applied for Sasuke using the artist's chakra, therefore he wouldn't be able to stop his team. Despite these things, Tobi continued to simply sit there on the ground, staring off into space. He was dong nothing. Sasuke growled. The idiot was enjoying this. Tobi knew what Sasuke needed. Did he really have to ask?

"Madara, quit fooling around and get him back. We don't have time to waste," Sasuke said as calmly as he could as he ground Deidara's teeth together. The near overwhelming urge to strangle the masked man was back and stronger than ever. It had only been a couple hours, but he felt as if he were becoming more and more like the bomber with every passing second, his fuse abnormally much shorter.

Tobi huffed in annoyance, turning to Sasuke. "Oh come on, I'm tired right now. Do I have to?" He practically whined. Sasuke's glare deepened. He would never understand this man. Wasn't it him that wanted to get a move on with his enormous plan just five seconds ago? The plan that would end all hate in this world? The plan that he had yet to actually tell Sasuke about in detail?

Suddenly Sasuke thought of something.

"Listen. I will make you a deal. I'm aware that you hold remarkable power." He looked straight into the hole of the swirly mask though it remained pitch black. "And I know you have the power to help us get through this." The power to at least make the process quicker. The sooner this was over the better. The sooner he could move on. "I know you already intend to help us. and I promise to listen to the details of your plan. And," Sasuke took in a slow breath as Tobi remained silent. "And... I will consider joining you."

Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he was lying, or maybe he didn't know. All he knew for sure was that he was confused. He wanted things to be solved, he wanted Itachi, but he didn't want Itachi- he still wanted answers. He wanted the world to spin properly again. "I will consider joining you. But only if you tell me the truth about the rest of what I need to know. I am willing to wait a while for you to tell me, but I will not wait forever, and I won't exactly wait until _you_ feel like telling me," he added. He wouldn't push it too much right now, but he did not like this feeling of being in the dark. No, he needed to have as much control in this situation as possible. "Lastly, I will continue to keep everything about you a secret."

Tobi did not reply, didn't even move for what seemed like fifty-five years. That was until he crossed his arms. "You are a very smart boy, Sasuke. But if you're as smart as I think you are, then you know that I am smarter." Tobi leaned a bit towards Sasuke. "And you would also know that I can sense betrayal a thousand miles away. And me and betrayal don't mix. Trust me," Tobi turned away, making his way toward the wooded brush after the long gone Hebi and Deidara. "Ruthless experience has proven that a fact."

...

It took a few moments for the handicapped Sasuke to catch up with Tobi and the rest of Taka (including Jugo holding a furiously squirming Deidara) , but by the time he had, it appeared Tobi had gotten things under control. The masked man was standing on a tree branch, gesturing wildly at the now still, but cautious looking friends of Sasuke were listening.

"I can't believe this! I still can't believe you're the one who took down Orachimaru!" Karin yelled as Sasuke approached. It wasn't until the Uchiha was standing before them all again that Karin suddenly calmed, studying him intently as she pushed up her glasses. For a good minute, everyone was silent as Karin took the time to study them both letting her eyes shift from Deidara back to Sasuke. She finally pulled back a bit, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. "I... knew something was different... Something about the way your chakra was flowing through your body was different, Sasuke. And I couldn't figure out why. Now it all makes sense, yet it doesn't make any at all." Karin's large red eyes snapped open again. "That really is you in there, isn't it, Sasuke."

A nod was all the Uchiha could manage at the moment. He didn't know why he felt a small tinge of relief wash over him knowing that Karin now understood.

"Wait, just hold on, will ya? Let me get this straight." Suigetsu managed to sound both annoyed and slightly amused at the same time. "So this asshole right here who _looks_ like Sasuke..." He pointed at Sasuke's form ignoring the death glare from a certain explosive artist, "Isn't actually Sasuke, but the crazy lunatic who just tried to kill him yesterday. And you, Sasuke," Suigetsu whirled to point at the real Sasuke. "Are still your same stiff uncaring self, except you're stuck in your crazy blond enemy's body."

"Wow, you've finally got it! Woohoo!" Tobi cheered.

"Well, damn..." Suigetsu muttered, mind blown.

"This is bizarre. And who's doing was this, Sasuke?" Jugo asked quietly. Sasuke could see it in Jugo's kind eyes. He was ready to kill for this.

"Who's behind this doesn't matter at the moment, it won't help at all." Sasuke looked down at one of the mouth-clad hands as it grinned at him almost cheekily. "What matters most is learning and mastering each other's jutsu and as soon as possible." Sasuke looked at the clear blue sky above and a single string of words came to his mind's surface.

 _'No, I wasn't destined to abide by the rules of others. I was meant to defy even gravity itself and soar across the skies and land wherever the winds of fate take me, hm.'_

Sasuke found himself having to tear his eyes away from the skies as he looked at everyone before him. All of them had stumbled into the unexpected equation. But perhaps fate had brought his team here for a reason. He was tired of being held back, tired of being restricted like a bird in a cage. It was time for him to break free, and once he did, this time he would soar higher than the clouds, a free and indestructible eagle, and he would never look back. But in order to do that "Deidara and I are going to need all of you all's help. Team Hebi, if not for Deidara, then for me."

There was sigh. "Yeah, yeah, fine. Whatever you say, Sasuke. I guess I'm in. There's just one little thing first." Suigetsu yawned looking over at Tobi. "Man, I'm gonna need my sword back."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"How many more times do I have to tell you? Feel it- no, no- you have to _feel it, hm!"_ To answer his question, this would probably make the thirty-first time Deidara had uttered those words.

Apparently Sasuke had been keeping count. "None. I heard you perfectly the very first time." His words were stiff as if he were trying to will them to come out with a patient tone, failing miserably. That was becoming the norm.

Deidara threw Sasuke's arms into the air so hard, they could've popped out of socket, and Sasuke cast him a signature narrow eyed look which went ignored. "Then why in the hell are you acting deaf?"

"Look, idiot. Don't you think I'm trying?" Sasuke glowered at Deidara behind the curtain of blond bangs. He glanced back down at the small chunk of clay Deidara had instructed he'd need in order to mold his very first creation. Deidara had insisted they start off with the basics: Sculpting a simple leaf. As easy as it had sounded to Sasuke, he had never underestimated the difficulty of something that had initially sounded so simple in his life. There he stood near the center of the grassy clearing with the clay blob in hand, his own form looking over his shoulder. When he scrutinized it, Sasuke didn't think it looked _that_ bad but not surprisingly, Deidara thought otherwise one hundred percent.

"Yes, I think you're trying pretty hard if your goal is to create a nice piece of crap," the artist retorted. Though the bomber wouldn't think of sculpting something as amateur as a leaf nowadays, he remembered it being one of the first things he sculpted years back before he had even found his signature fighting style, back when he just molded simple clay. Never in his life had he seen anyone struggle so hard to sculpt a _leaf,_ for the love of Art. Hadn't this brat come from the Leaf village? Although he'd never tried to teach anyone his art before in the first place, Deidara was certain it wouldn't be nearly as hard a feat for anyone else. At this rate, things were truly hopeless.

Deidara watched his own retreating form as Sasuke walked with slow, heavy steps towards a large tree trunk, taking a seat quietly in its shade, squishing the small flexible dirt in his hands. He could practically feel the frustration rolling off of the brat, coming in cold waves. After a moment, with an exasperated sigh, Deidara followed, leaning up against the tree trunk.

Deidara had only begun his teaching about a half an hour ago, but already Sasuke was beginning to feel the frustration clawing mercilessly at him. They had no time to waste, and though he knew rushing wouldn't help anything if he couldn't grasp the information thoroughly, Sasuke still struggled to keep his temper in check. Who would've known that despite how good he was able to pick up many other jutsu and skill in his past, he would suck so badly at sculpting? It occurred to him that if it hadn't been for this ridiculous situation, he would have remained oblivious to this infuriating weakness of his.

Silence passed between the two foes as Sasuke tried to put his focus on the birds that soared through the sky, chirping happily, but his thoughts kept drifting. "Look. at the end of the day, I highly doubt that the actual appearance of your creations matter," he started, keeping the blue eyes trained to the sky. "So, Instead of wasting time focusing on how the sculptures look, you could start off by teaching me how to detonate the clay properly instead." The less time he'd have to invest into the bomber's stupid jutsu, the better.

"Wouldn't we all like that?" Deidara replied sarcastically, focusing on the tiny grass blades. "But since you've obviously forgotten, I'll remind you that t the old bag said that in order for this accursed spell to be broken, we have to _master_ each others jutsu. Ring a bell, hm?"

"No, it doesn't. Maybe if I wasn't stuck with your pea-brain, I would've had some space to remember," Sasuke glared back, further annoyed. How stupid did Deidara think he was? Of course he had remembered that obvious fact.

Deidara gave Sasuke a look as if he were a complete fool, eye twitching. " _So_ , my point is that mastering my jutsu includes getting the form of a sculpture right. And I swear, Uchiha, at this point I'm willing to bet money that Tobi can do better than what you're pulling off, hm," Deidara said crossing his arms.

Though he would never admit it out loud, Sasuke actually had no doubts about that statement. He looked down once more at the white stuff in his hands. Tobi was so full of surprises, secrets, there was no telling what else he was capable of, and he couldn't argue with the fact that in all it's bizarreness, the masked man would somehow manage to wipe the floor with him when it came to the useless art of sculpting. His mood darkened all the more as he realized that he really would have to practice more on the clay's form. What a waste of valuable time.

After a few seconds, silence was drifting between the two once again, Deidara leaning his weight against the tree, Sasuke continuing to sit against the trunk, the dirt speckled grass waved slightly in the cool wind. He watched his teammates from afar who were training lightly amongst themselves a good distance away across the grounds they occupied. It had taken almost ten minutes for the Hebi leader to make his teammates leave he and Deidara alone to concentrate on their training. Despite his teams stubbornness and outright refusal at first to leave him with the enemy, they finally relented after a compromise, settling with only being about a football field away. That didn't stop the occasional suspicious death glances directed at Deidara coming from Suigetsu and Karin in particular. Part of Sasuke was grateful for his team's cooperation; now they wouldn't get to witness his failure so up close in detail. Tobi on the other hand had gone off somewhere to be to himself for a while.

Blocking them out of his mind as well as every other mental distraction, Sasuke's focus drifted back to his task at hand. He'd remembered Deidara's consistent demands to feel the art, but he realized that perhaps he was continuing to fail because he wasn't certain what it was exactly he was searching for. What was it about these dull sculptures that he was supposed to try and _feel_ anyway?

There was a sigh. "I almost forgot to mention this. When creating my art," Deidara suddenly spoke as if he could hear Sasuke's inner thoughts, "I keep in mind that it's not exactly what you're feeling _for_ that you should be focusing on." Deidara paused for a moment, letting that sink in. "The main goal is to feel _with_ something. And you're supposed to feel with passion, that's how you'll make progress. do it all the time, hm." Something clicked within Sasuke, and perhaps it was the strange and almost quieter tone he heard while listening to his own voice, but something told him that the bomber had never spoken those words out loud to anyone before. The Uchiha didn't know why that thought made an odd feeling of discomfort settled over him then.

He had to feel the art. With passion.

Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he had been truly passionate about anything.

However, after a few moments of thinking on it further, Sasuke remembered the passion he had held not even a day ago. The passionate hatred he carried for his brother. But now, things had occurred, secrets had been revealed, and that cold, hate filled passion for Itachi… he wasn't completely sure where exactly it stood, but he knew for certain that it was no longer strong, and that passion was growing all the more frail the more he pondered on Itachi, on what Madara had told him last night. Sasuke knew he would still needed time to think further on that subject when the time was right.

But he reminded himself that there was now a new passion that burned within him. And it was stronger than the bitterly cold one he had held onto so tightly just yesterday and for so, so long.

Now, the majority of his passion had moved to a different place, reached a different stage. The elders of the Leaf, the Leaf village itself. If Madara wasn't lying to him, this would remain Sasuke's new drive. By being in this body that was not his own, Sasuke had almost forgotten himself. This was the new reason he had to fight, this was what he now lived for. This is why he had to get his body back. He would surely be damned if he didn't.

 _'The main goal is to feel_ with _something. And you're supposed to feel with passion, that's how you'll make progress. I do it all the time, hm.'_

This passion. Now Sasuke knew he understood.

He looked down at the clay again with a new fire. The fingers began to work as if they had a mind of their own as his own mind reeled. Yes, it was true Madara was not telling him everything. But right now, maybe it was just enough.

The fingers he now controlled slowed to a halt and Sasuke took the moment to let the thing that he'd created below him sink in. He blinked once. Then twice. Had he created this? What lay in his grasp was not perfect, but for once, could be recognized as something that actually resembled a leaf. It was pure white and took on a narrow frame. Though the detail still needed a painful amount of work, the leaf's stubby stem wasn't terrible. He heard his own voice make a sound above him.

"Not bad. Of course, it's far from any masterpiece," Slight arrogance seeping into the voice. "But I'll admit, Uchiha. It looks a little less like a piece of crap now." Deidara sighed inwardly. The brat did have a ways to go.

Sasuke couldn't care less.

He was making progress. He was that much closer to his new goal. Stronger than he was ten seconds ago. Without much further thought, he focused on the feel of the foreign chakra pulsing through him. He grasped for the power, and when he grabbed a hold of it with his fingertips, he tried to feel it. With one last glance down, he tossed the clay leaf into the air, watching as it flew from his palm, going for the sky. It mounted higher and higher from his previous momentum. Sasuke's eyes never left it as it twirled in the air, pure and free. His insides clenched and all he wanted to see was the high leaf dissolve into flame. A spike of heat overtook him, and he clenched a fist, the tiny leaf was gone in the blink of an eye. In a flash, a miniature popping noise the sound of the explosion. Glittering specs of ash fluttered to the ground. Sasuke stared, and Deidara laughed.

"Well, once again, that was pathetic, yeah."

Nonetheless, Sasuke smirked coldly. "To my new destiny."

…

Even though he was no longer in his own body, in this very point in time, Deidara was absolutely certain he was about to explode. Seeing that he and Sasuke had unofficially decided to take a small break after Sasuke's small move in progress and a few more goes with the clay. Yes, they'd both decided a little rest would be best before jumping into Deidara's turn of practice with Sasuke's techniques. They had been still for a while, sitting and standing stiffly in each others' silent presences. That was until the Uchiha's nuisance-of-a-team had apparently noticed their little break, and had made themselves welcome under the wide shade of the tree the two had been training under. They had made a little circle around the sitting Sasuke and had began a rather obnoxious conversation that the artist was finding harder than he would ever admit to ignore.

"Sasuke, I still can't believe you fell into this crap!" Karin went on which would make this her tenth minute of non-stop jabber. "Just tell me where that old man is and I'll totally kick his ass for you," she said.

"No, Karin. I've told you. That won't be necessary. You'll just get in the way," Sasuke said disinterestedly. His thoughts seemed to be elsewhere.

"Pfft- yeah right. And what's an old man gonna do to a _kunoichi?"_ The redhead put her hands on her hips. "There has to be another way for you to get out of this. Anything but what you're putting up with now. I mean, I know this is you and everything, it's just that I can barley stand to look at _his_ hideous face whenever I talk to you. I'm already getting nauseas!" Karin sniffed.

"Alright, that's it!" Deidara growled, finally giving up trying to ignore her. "Keep talking, and I'll see just how bold you really are once I'm back in my 'hideous' body and I show you a face full of my art, hm!"

"Wha- you sure do have a lot of nerve!" Karin snapped back, turning away from the others to focus her attention on the offender completely. "If you and your stupid partner wouldn't have butted in and just gotten out of Sasuke's way, none of this nonsense would've ever happened!" she cried. Deidara clenched his fists, opening his mouth to retaliate.

"Guys, please," Jugo said as he turned to look at Deidara. "I know that you and Sasuke have your differences, all of you, Karin too. Just try to tolerate each other for the time being."

"Tch! Look buddy," Deidara sneered. Who was this guy, anyway? "This is the most we've tolerated each other yet, so get used to it!"

"Who do you think you're talking to that way, idiot?!" Karin jumped to Jugo's defense. "You're really asking for a death wish talking to Jugo like that-"

"Ha! You're kidding me, right?" Deidara said. This girl didn't know when to shut up, did she? He glanced at all of them, disgusted. "You're all just a bunch of pathetic kids; completely ignorant." He didn't get it. Sasuke was as annoyingly big-headed, cold and as arrogant as they come. Why his three teammates desired to continue to stick by his side like leeches and deal with a person as unbearable as the Uchiha was beyond him.

"Hey, now. Watch what you're saying," Suigetsu drawled as he hauled himself from his leaning stance against the tree, dragging his sword with him to look at Deidara. "Your partner isn't exactly here right now. And I'm not really afraid to get Sasuke's pretty little face a bit bloody. You're really startin' to get on my nerves," he said with a deceivingly friendly grin.

"Go ahead and try it. I'm not afraid of any of you punks," Deidara glared, feet still planted before Suigetsu.

"Punk, eh?" He tightened his grip on the blade.

"No, Suigetsu," Sasuke practically ordered. Suigetsu stood still, still tightly clutching his weapon, not letting his eyes leave Deidara's challenging stare. There was no way he was going to back down from an Uchiha's underling, no matter how weak he may've been. Finally, without a word, Suigetsu rolled his eyes, heaving a sigh as he went to sit down, grumbling something at Sasuke.

So, apparently they really did take orders from the kid as well? It was laughable. Without any further word, Deidara whirled on Sasuke's feet, and began storming off, trying to get some fresher fresh air, air that wasn't being contaminated by these idiots' stupid presences. Let them talk amongst themselves, continue to have their usual, stupid conversation and run their obnoxious mouths, spouting off as many whines, insults, and complaints as they wanted. The bomber had no problems with going off somewhere far away until they finished. He would only tolerate Sasuke for his own benefit, and only for as long as he absolutely had to. Yes, he would get some time alone like Tobi had gone to do. Sasuke could come and find him when he was ready to continue.

"And just where in the heck do you think you're going?!" Karin screeched after Deidara's quickly descending form heading towards the wood trail. Suigetsu halted his conversation with Jugo and Sasuke.

The redhead's voice sounded like a hideously enraged vulture's and Deidara had the urge to whirl around just to shove a stick, anything down her throat to get her to shut up for good.

"You're a sensory type, right?" he muttered, "You figure it out. Hm."

"Oh no you don't. Who knows what you could do to harm Sasuke's body while you're by yourself?" The girl was practically walking on the backs of his heels now, screaming his ear off. Deidara almost kicked at her to deter her agitating antics.

"Look, just shut the hell up already, or leave me alone and go flirt with your Uchiha boyfriend or something, un. Just make sure you keep your hands to yourself. I can live without any... _infections_ your disgusting germs have to offer plaguing my body."

"W-what did you say?! Say that to my face, you jerk!" the redhead bellowed in a loud, scratchy voice, now getting into his face. "And I've already told you! H-he's not my boyfriend!"

"Karin, Deidara," the artist heard his own voice call from the trunk of the tree. Deidara never thought he'd find his own voice so annoying. "That's enough."

"Oh sure he's not your boyfriend. Keep telling yourself that, hm. Or is that what you've finally trained yourself to say because you're so used to hearing those same words from Sasuke?" Deidara mocked, letting the cruel smirk grow on his lips the redder the girl's face grew by the second. "No worries. Maybe if you stop being such an annoying pain, I'll think about letting you grace my presence later on so you can just gawk and drool at all of his Uchiha glory, yeah," Deidara said, gesturing towards himself.

"I swear I'm going to kill you once you're back in your own body! L-like I'd actually want to do that!" Karin spat, face redder than her hair at this point. Deidara's smirk grew. That was until the girl had begun stomping on Sasuke's foot multiple times, and he was sure he had just earned Sasuke three new broken toes.

"Shove off!" He hissed as he elbowed the flailing girl violently away to falter her attack, this only seemed to be fueling her on, succeeding in fueling Deidara's short fuse right back.

"I promise, you've only managed to dig your nose into my life for two hours, and already you're just as bad as that moron, Suigetsu-"

 _"Ouch,_ Kari-"

 **"Suigetsu!"** She bellowed before whirling back on the artist. "You make me sick. You and your damn partner just had to intervene, didn't you? Just had to get into Sasuke's way, and now look what you've done! Tried to get away with it, got yourself into this huge mess, and to top it off you're annoying as hell!"

"Now, just hold up a second," Deidara seethed now seriously fed up by this persistent four-eyed girl. "Why are you screaming at me like it's all my fault or something, hm! In case you haven't noticed, Glasses, I'm not your little friend, I'm the _enemy_ , so what did you expect me to do? Give Uchiha a present and let him on his merry way?!"

"Deidara, close your mouth." It was Sasuke again and again he went ignored.

"It's not our fault- not _my_ fault your precious Sasuke was too weak to defeat me. He brought it all upon himself." He was sick of it. The Uchiha always got the glory. They were the ones who always got everything handed to them on a silver platter. Good looks, praise, power, admiration, and for _what? He_ had been the victorious one during he and Sasuke's fight. He was the one who delivered the final blow, and Sasuke was the one who'd been knocked off his feet. Defeated. The Uchiha weren't all that, so why couldn't anyone else in the world see that?! Why was the rest of the world blind to that fact? No, they were not the best. Compared to their fearsome titles, the Uchiha were nothing, and Deidara knew he had proven that yesterday. Yet both damned Uchiha he had encountered, Itachi, Sasuke, they both continued to look down on him and his precious art as if they _were_ better than he.

Despite the fact that this girl was his teammate, it still ticked him off greatly that she, along with the other two nuisances continued to stick by Sasuke's side. Though she was perfectly aware that he had lost, even in Sasuke's defeat, he still had utterly stupid people like this girl who were determined to stay by his side, defend him like a loyal servant or something. She continued glaring at him, unwavering, feet firm on the ground, face twisted with fury that Deidara _knew_ he was feeling ten times greater. Yet she still stood there stubborn and fearless. He would show them who truly to fear.

His actions spoke before his thoughts could clearly direct, but if they had been just as quick, they would've agreed just as fully with his actions when he suddenly lashed out at the redheaded girl, nearly blind with rage. No one would ever understand his uncontrollable anger, frustration, his pain. No one ever did. People were so blind, always chasing after the most popular thing, the most popular person, even when that thing or person was not worthy of that attention. But he was deserving. Unlike prodigies that just had everything handed to them, the artist knew he had worked hard to get where he was in the ranks today. And one day he would take the glory and praise and loyalty he so rightfully deserved, even if he had to take it by force. He would get what he deserved.

He barley knew what Sasuke's body was doing at this point. It was almost as if it weren't even under his control anymore. He felt power. It was overwhelming coursing through his temporary host. It burned and though it almost felt good, it only made him angrier. It was so much, he hadn't even noticed when both hands lit up with large mounds of sparking chakra, thick bolts of lightning. He could barely process the redheaded girl who was looking at him with barley noticeable fright as his arm lashed out again, a lightning bolt striking her right in the forearms as she had blocked what was originally heading straight for her chest. Nonetheless, she went flying a few feet back, skidding on the ground before landing, hipbone taking the brunt of the blow.

Deidara growled, hands burning with the dwindling sparks emitting from Sasuke's palms. He expected that slightly familiar feeling of alarm to course through him for what he had done to Sasuke's teammate, but all he felt was a very familiar rush of excitement and sick pleasure as he took in her agonized and resenting expression.

He drank in the burnt, smoking flesh of her forearms blocking out everything else, the shouts, the sudden movements. He wanted to see her surprise, he wanted to see the fear in her eyes, the previous confidence void of her stupid face. He wanted to make her suffer for her obnoxiousness, for underestimating him. He wanted to make her pay, make them all pay in his own body, with his art. Though not as satisfying, this still felt good. It was not nearly as great as the rush he got using his own, but it was still power. Fresh, sweet power that was steadily mounting and he welcomed it. Because finally it was he that was provoking fear and awe again. It wasn't an Uchiha. Though this energy was that of an Uchiha's, it wasn't an Uchiha. It was him.

No, Deidara didn't know exactly what was going on, or what he was doing to make this chakra surge through him so intensely, but it continued. Even as he felt cold hands grab his arms from behind, attempting to restrain the sudden surge. Still caught up in the power frenzy he whirled around, feeling a tightness in his chest area, he opened Sasuke's mouth and to his surprise a huge ball of flame emerged. He hadn't realized Sasuke possessed fire style. In fact, he had been positive that signs were supposed to be woven before he could even pull something like this off normally... had he even woven signs? He... couldn't remember. But yet here it was. All he could hear was the crackling roar and a drowned out curse as the figure that had grabbed him dissolved into water. His head was hot and he coughed up bits of ash, breathing harsher. Suddenly, he felt the heart in his chest begin to slow ever so slightly, and he breathed deeper forcing the body to cool.

It wasn't until his thoughts slowly began to collect normally again that he realized that the world around him didn't look the same. The grass around him was no longer green. He looked to the sky, and the birds that flew didn't appear the same way. Everything, even the people before him he caught sight of when he turned, Karin, Suigetsu, looked dark and grey, and he could not clearly see their faces. The only thing that was perfectly clear to him was the chakra he was now staring at present in each of their bodies. As the bomber looked over at Sasuke, he examined the chakra coming from his own form in which he yearned so badly to be reunited with. The chakra was not visible to him like it may appear to a Hyuga who can see chakra flow in finer detail, but to him, it looked like a simple mass of color. The blue mass spread in every part of his body as he continued staring at Sasuke. It was steady and vibrant.

"I never taught you my fire ball jutsu," Sasuke said slowly, almost cautiously. Deidara watched the chakra in Sasuke shift as he moved to stand. He was right, he hadn't. Sasuke hadn't taught him anything "And by injuring my teammate, you've already managed to activate my Sharingan. What the hell is going on?" All eyes were heavily trained on Deidara.

"I don't know... the hand signs for the jutsu..." The fire ball jutsu; at first the artist couldn't even remember weaving the signs, but now he remembered that the signs just popped into his head as if he were performing one of his own jutsu. They were just there almost as if he had access to Sasuke's mind, his memory...

The Sharingan. Deidara had no words as he forced the now red and bright orbs to glance down to inspect a glowing blue hand that he'd lifted. He knew he should have felt something. Disgust and contempt. He tried to feel those things. But at the moment all he could feel was power. It was still a bit of work, but this power... It had come so _effortlessly._

Suddenly it dawned on him: This hate, bitter anger and the overwhelming desire for revenge he had just experienced only seconds ago. Those feelings had been the cause of such power that had taken over him just now. A larger feeling of realization washed over Deidara, and it was suddenly so obvious to him. He had known what his own passion was for the majority of his life and he knew what served as the number one thing that made him stronger growing up and even now: the love for his art, and the need to protect it. Maybe the passion Sasuke felt, the key behind his raw talent and power... Maybe it was this. Anger. Anger and the need to do something to relieve it. Perhaps that was what made the Uchiha as powerful as he was. It had to be.

" **GAAAH HA HAAH! I... need...** _ **TO KILL!"**_ Jugo boomed savagely, tearing everyone from their thoughts.

"Aww, man. Look what you two have done with all your commotion. Got Jugo goin' again," Suigetsu groaned.

Deidara peered at the man, Sharingan still activated, and took full notice of the larger guy who had been next to Sasuke. He was now raging, and Deidara could see that his chakra was growing larger than the other three figures'. It was spreading rapidly until all the bomber could see was a blue mass that had taken on the complete shape of his form.

"Everyone, get back," Sasuke demanded. Despite this, he still sounded urgent as he swept a protesting Karin up due to her slight injuries, leaping a distance away from his teammate that had tried to strike out at him. The curse mark spread rapidly over Jugo's body, his arm taking on the familiar form that looked almost like a rough tree trunk. The man laughed crazily again, turning away to swing at Suigetsu who looked a little too eager to fight his teammate, swinging his huge blade in return. He ignored Sasuke's normal protest to stop.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I won't hurt him too badly. Besides, someone's gotta put Jugo in his place when you're not able to," Suigetsu grinned, bloodthirsty as he swung again at Jugo and they clashed. Deidara watched as Sasuke stood equally as still, rigid, seemingly not knowing what to do as Karin slipped out of his grip to stand beside him. Apparently the young Uchiha would normally do something in this situation, but now was forced to stand back until the worst happened. What else could they do?

As if on cue, a certain masked figure showed up within a blink of an eye, landing in the center of the field facing the battling Suigetsu and Jugo. It seemed he had appeared out of swirly, thin air, something Deidara had never seen him do before. Before anything else could happen, Jugo was suddenly being sucked away right before everyone's eyes... And into the eye hole of Tobi. It was done within five seconds and then all was silent. Suigetsu stood there, sword raised and dumbfounded.

"Tobi," Sasuke said.

"Jeeez, looks like I can't be gone for a second before you guys wreck havoc, can I?" Tobi said with a laugh, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as if he hadn't just sucked in the crazed Jugo. All eyes stayed on him, everyone speechless. "Sooo, what'd I miss?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Warning: This is a pretty** _ **looong**_ **chapter.**

"Are you kidding me? Like hell I'm doing this with you idiots!" Deidara yelled. He stood from the log he'd been sitting on, ready to make his exit. Surely he wasn't the only one against this entire thing.

"Oh c'mon, Senpai! You know as well as I do that we all need this!" Tobi urged for the fifty-seventh time that night. The light of the campfire they'd created danced in patterns on his orange mask. "Well, at least you guys need this." For any normal person this idea would've been a remotely reasonable suggestion, considering Tobi had returned innocently with food all to see his partner all fired up, the redhead injured and the big crazy guy going on a rampage. Tobi had said doing this would improve their teamwork dynamics as a temporary group; said it would perhaps help them all get used to tolerating one another a bit more. But knowing his partner and remembering the fact that he was Tobi, Deidara knew that he was only suggesting this idea to satisfy his own boredom and to further tick him off.

"Telling ghost stories isn't that bad, Deidara-Senpai. Besides, everyone else seems to agree, am I right?" Tobi looked to the little circle they had made. Well, at least a sorry excuse for a campfire circle. One in which Karin currently stood about ten feet away from in the shadows staring at Sasuke's (Deidara's) back while casting Tobi extremely annoyed looks, something Deidara could for once agree with her on. Sasuke was halfway turned away from everyone else, not seeming to be paying any attention from where he sat on his log.

Despite it having been hours since the incident, Jugo still looked exhausted where he slouched on his own mossy log next to Suigetsu. His rampage from earlier that evening having worn him out and still taking its toll on him. Tobi had peacefully kept the man where he'd put him. And once Tobi sensed Jugo had finished his 'temper-tantrum', he had let him out through the eye hole of his mask. Suigetsu and a healed Karin then aided him during his dangerously fatigued state. Knowing that Tobi wouldn't harm his teammate without his consent at least during this point in time, Sasuke would never admit the relief he'd felt seeing that Tobi had served as Jugo's substitute cage when he himself was not able to be.

It was Suigetsu that seemed to be the only one remotely interested in the idea as he glided a piece of cloth across the blade of his sword. "As much as I think this guy is full of crap... I second the idea. I'm bored as hell. You agree too, right Sasuke?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You know Sasuke would rather jump off a cliff than engage in stupid things like that," Karin sniffed, once again answering all of Sasuke's questions for him. Said Uchiha didn't seem to mind that as he gave no response, continuing to stare at the fire.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Karin." Suigetsu waved her off before a sly grin grew on his face. "And who ever said ghost stories were ridiculous anyway? We all know you just say so cause you're a little scaredy-cat." Curses and multiple splashes followed.

"Karin. Suigetsu," Sasuke finally spoke, lifting his head to give them a look through the blond bangs of Deidara's now damp hair. Karin abruptly stopped with a few grumbles stomping around Suigetsu's legs to plop herself down on Sasuke's log with her arms crossed.

"Honestly, I don't see the harm in telling simple ghost stories," Jugo said, heightening the vote on Tobi's idea. It was the first thing he really said in hours. Though one would say he had only said that in order to lighten the mood. He looked at Sasuke. "I... am for helping Sasuke in anyway that I can." Sasuke had committed himself to helping with his own rampages ever since they had met, and ever since then Jugo had been more than willing to return the favor of being there for him.

Sasuke shifted again to gaze at his sincere teammate in silence. Only a few more seconds passed before Sasuke straightened up to stretch. He brought Deidara's arms down slowly as he looked at Tobi. Like normal, his temporary features were blank. "Fine-"

"Whooopie! No way! Sasuke's gonna join the fun!" Tobi practically exploded jumping up briefly to do a ridiculous dance that almost made Deidara rip Sasuke's hair out. "You hear that, Senpai?"

Deidara had known Tobi for a significant amount of months now, and during that timespan, he had gotten plenty of time to learn his partner's unique set of a thousand contrasting moods. And now Deidara knew most of them like the back of his hand, all of which were immensely annoying on different levels. And this time, just by watching him, Deidara could tell that his partner was in one of those... _especially_ annoying moods: One of the most lethal stages of his annoyingness, and Deidara was very much aware of its potential from unfortunate experience in the past. He was also painfully aware of the fact that his supply of Sasuke's chakra, which had become available for his use earlier that day had been unexpectedly cut off again and it had been gone for about two hours now, that problem making him pretty much powerless until further notice. And therefore barely capable of effectively stopping Tobi from annoying the living daylights out of him if the masked man really wanted to. Until he got what he wanted.

"I'm in too...hm," he grumbled. At this Tobi seemed to be about ready to faint with joy. Deidara hated Tobi almost as much as Uchiha.

"Might as well see what you all define as scary." Karin rolled her eyes, agreeing most likely because of Sasuke.

"I'll join under one condition," Sasuke said as Tobi ceased his celebration party. "We do something different. Not ghost stories."

"...Huh?"

"Truth or Dare."

"Eh?"

"Hey, now you're talkin' Sasuke," Suigetsu exclaimed. "And here I thought you were no fun."

"Hold up, un. We were set on ghost stories. Sasuke isn't in charge of everything!" Deidara said crankily, though he didn't particularly have anything against the game. He had never played himself, but he still glared at Sasuke who ignored him. Even so, despite his stubborn attitude, Deidara couldn't help but be slightly curious about Sasuke's sudden interest in the game, having a feeling that the young Uchiha wasn't normally one to suggest things as trivial as this without reason. As everyone began to talk over him Deidara didn't go further with his protest.

Sasuke kept his gaze on Tobi waiting for a response as if he were the director of what they all engaged in during campfires.

"Uumm... well, I guess it can't hurt," Tobi said. He crossed his arms, tapping a short stick he held to his chin in deep contemplation. After a moment he shrugged. "Alright, anything for Itachi's little brother!" Suigetsu quickly agreed followed by Jugo.

"Hmph, no thanks. Sorry Sasuke. Ghost stories, barely, but I don't play such childish games. I'd rather watch," Karin said, better positioning her glasses and throwing Suigetsu a look, daring him to comment on her decision.

Sasuke said nothing as the 'campfire director' sat back down on his log, pointing his stick at everyone. "First, rules! No cheating! No fighting, no dares too unreasonable, you have to be honest, no interrupting anyone's turn. For this truth or dare you get one free pass- only one! If you refuse to do the truth or dare after your first pass... then the person who calls on you gets to ask you a question that you have to answer- you have to, got that Senpai? Oh! And you also want to make sure you don't..."

"Uugh," Deidara groaned, "You plan on starting the game any time tonight?"

"Okay, fine," Tobi sighed. "Hmmm... Okay then, truth or dare, Deidara?"

Deidara rose an eyebrow, though he wasn't quite that surprised he had been called on. "Truth, un."

Tobi seemed to have already thought this out just within the short span of deciding to play the game and rule stating. As the idiot clapped his hands together, Deidara wondered if Tobi would've had just as quick a dare for him if he had chosen dare. "Sooo, I know that you had other plans ahead before that old wrinkly guy got in our way and messed things up..." He rested his chin on his hand, "What I wanna know is what it was you were really planning to do with Sasuke in the first place."

For the first couple of seconds, all the artist could do was be surprised that what Tobi asked had actually been a serious question. He let Sasuke's eyes roam over the rest of the group, everyone eyeing him back. Even Sasuke, though he looked disinterested still stared at him.

"That's what I would like to know as well." Surprisingly, it wasn't Suigetsu, or even Karin who jumped to speak next at this question after seconds of silence had ticked by, but Jugo. "It's no secret what happened during you and Sasuke's battle and everything, but I still don't understand why you didn't kill him while you had the chance."

As Deidara sat there staring at the fire, he waited for something, but after a while he realized that he couldn't bring himself to feel any irritation like one would expect. He took another moment to think about it and then decided. The plan he had originally possessed had failed. He had thought up something, and perhaps it had been brilliant, but the steps in order to achieve the goal of his plan... Those steps had been stupid. Look at where it had gotten them. Deidara was one who didn't settle for less than perfection if he could help it, and if things he had created in his mind's eye did not reach that perfection for whatever reason, then at this point there was no point in sharing what his failure had been, or what it was going to be. "Pass."

There was a part of Sasuke that wished to push on that subject. So much had happened that he hadn't spent two seconds thinking of what could've been in Deidara's mind. He had been focusing on his own plans, what he was going to accomplish, what was happening at the moment, and what he predicted was going to happen. He knew that at the end of the day Deidara's plans were no longer worth dwelling on. There was too much that mattered at the moment. So he had quietly silenced Hebi's prying comments.

"...Sasuke. Truth or dare, hm?"

"Truth." Sasuke watched his own coal eyes narrow in his direction, knowing Deidara was thinking thoroughly just like Tobi had been.

"Just tell me. 'Cause it's the only thing that makes sense, un," Deidara paused for a moment, seeming to run things through his mind several more times before proceeding. "What is it that fuels on the majority of the power you possess?"

"You tell me," Sasuke answered. He knew Deidara had already experienced a bit of what he himself had gone through in the past. By watching Deidara hours ago wielding his own power, he knew what Deidara must've been feeling. Though what Deidara had done with Sasuke's power wasn't nearly as much as Sasuke himself could do, for someone who had no experience with his power at all, what Deidara did was a lot.

Sasuke was right, Deidara did know the feelings behind the power he had felt. It had been fury. Pent up fury that he hadn't even realized was in him until it all came spilling out. The artist knew why he himself had been angry. "But... Why you, un?"

Sasuke knew immediately what his enemy was getting at. It was then it reoccurred to him that no one besides Tobi truly knew his slight change of heart toward his older brother. "Why do you care?"

"Who said I did?" Deidara shot back. He hadn't really expected to get a straightforward answer from the Uchiha. His only intentions were to gauge a reaction from him. Though Deidara had been caught up in his own goals earlier on, it had been pretty hard to miss how much anger Sasuke held toward his brother, but surprisingly, he had never heard of what happened between the two. Back in his Akatsuki days, Deidara knew that no member cared to talk about their pasts much. In fact, it was avoided. All that really mattered was what powers they possessed, what village they defected from and reaching their goal of obtaining all the tailed beasts. And though Deidara had known some bits and pieces of a few members' pasts such as Sasori's, he never concerned himself much with the business of others there, let alone Itachi Uchiha's. And no one had ever bothered to tell him, despite the few years he had been in the organization.

 _'Shut up. You don't know the first thing about me, about any of this. You know nothing of my past, nothing of the drive behind my single priority, nothing of who I am.'_

Though he would never outwardly admit it, he wanted to know. Though he had an idea, he was curious as to what Itachi did to make his brother carry so much fury in his heart or made him who he was.

Sasuke grunted saying nothing more as he had practically answered the question Deidara initially asked him. He turned to the orange masked man. "Truth or dare."

"Huh?" Tobi pointed to himself, "You can't pick me yet, I just picked Senpai last turn."

"What are you talking about, Tobi? What does that have to do with anything, hm? You never said that before."

"No, nope, I didn't get to finish all the rules before you interrupted me, Senpai. It's not fair to pick someone who's been involved in the game less than three turns ago. Sasuke you gotta pick someone else." Tobi nodded with his arms crossed.

Perhaps years ago during his Konoha days, Sasuke would've rolled his eyes at that. In order to prevent an oncoming headache however, he went along with it for now. "Jugo. Truth or dare."

Jugo straightened a bit from his slouch, looking surprised he had been picked. "Um... Truth."

"Oh, for Zabuza's sake, we might as well call this Truth or Truth. Sure I don't mind a couple rounds of truth gibberish, but let's keep it real, you guys didn't even give any juicy answers during your truths." Suigetsu glanced at the orange haired man. "And we can all bet the same will go for our buddy Jugo here. Let's see something fun for a change!" The white haired ninja was nearly whining.

"For the love of- I swear," Karin snapped, "Something fun? Alright, I dare you to go jump off the nearest cliff. That'll be fun for all of us."

"Well excuse me, but last time I checked, you said _you_ weren't playing this game, so unless you're planning to stop being a stick in the mud to actually play, then why don't you mind your own business," Suigetsu grumbled looking as equally annoyed as Karin.

"What in the hell did you just say to me?!" She shoving her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I am not a stick in the mud! And what are you talking about? I-I am playing!"

"Oh you are, are you?" Suigetsu began grinning. "Alright it's only fair you get a turn then. Truth or dare?"

One would expect Karin to know the level of Suigetsu's stupidity more than anyone else in the world. But at that very moment she didn't care. "Hmph. Dare."

"I dare you..." Suigetsu started cheekily as if he had the cruelest dare in the world. If there was anything Karin was good at, it was masking her apprehension if she really wanted to. "I dare you to kiss Explosive Lunatic over there!"

Deidara stood from the log so fast and with such force that he nearly yanked Sasuke's knees right out of socket. At the same time Sasuke allowed a slight eyebrow raise that only someone intently staring at him through a magnifying glass would be able to notice. Tobi giggled.

"WHAT?! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oh, please Karin. Even you're not that dumb, like you didn't see this coming." It was like the grin plastered on Suigetsu's face was permanent despite the flurry of attacks he began receiving by a certain person.

"Hey, rules! No fighting!"

"Suigetsu," Jugo said like he was scolding his son.

" _What?_ It's not like I'm making her do anything. It's just a dare. She can always pass."

"Uh, no it's far from a dare. It's a form of torture that I am not being a part of, un. Forget it." Deidara scrunched Sasuke's face up at the redheaded girl, studying her features from across the fire. He nearly gagged where he stood.

"Aww, don't be a party-pooper, Senpai..." Tobi deflated . He then perked up again. "Ooh! You should _do it!"_ he sing-songed. _"_ This is your chance. These _opportunities_ don't present themselves all the time; besides, have you even kissed a girl before?"

"Wha- that's none of your business, you idiot!" Deidara snapped. Sasuke had never seen his face red like that before and it made an odd feeling wash over him. He rolled Deidara's eyes.

"You haven't, have you?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything, hm!" Deidara had Sasuke's face twisted into a murderous look. "I'm. Not. Doing it."

"Yeah he's speaking for both of us. Like I'd ever kiss him. Moron!"

Suigetsu was enjoying this too much. "Come on, it's not the end of the world, Karin. Besides, it shouldn't be that bad... especially since you'll really be kissing _Sasuke_ , right?" Multiple violent splashes were followed.

"Enough of this. Suigetsu, it wasn't your turn in the first place. That dare is inappropriate for this game. Karin doesn't have to do anything."

"I-I know that, Sasuke," Karin huffed.

"Fine, fine, whatever," Suigetsu sighed, rolling his eyes at their Hebi leader, mumbling things under his breath again.

 _Thank the gods._ Deidara exhaled slowly and allowed Sasuke's eyes to flutter shut for a brief moment where he stood, focusing on the sounds of the crackling fire. Choosing to be in this game was perhaps one of the stupidest things he had done in his life, and he had to admit that for once, he was slightly glad that Sasuke said something to end the awkwardness. That was until he heard heavy footsteps coming right for him, and before he could even fully tear open Sasuke's eyes to react, a hand had reached up and grabbed him by the front of Sasuke's torn white shirt, balling it into a fist and Deidara was taken off guard by the strength as he was yanked down violently. The only thing he heard was an angry mutter from the offender before he was face to face with Karin.

His initial reaction would be to fight, to yank away from the redhead's grip and shove her away so far that she would fly and skip across every last hidden village with flying colors, that is after he blasted her with all the Chidori he could muster since his clay was obviously out of the equation. That was why when the artist had gripped her shoulder deathly tight to carry out those thoughts he was surprised to find himself not going through with any of it. He remained still and he was even more shocked to realize it was because…

He had truly lost his mind…

Yet they had been like that for three seconds and he was still staring right back at her, big red eyes staying on the dark coal like eyes of Sasuke. Her grip still fisted in Sasuke's shirt, Deidara's grip still on her shoulder. The artist couldn't help but wonder if right now, all she was seeing was Sasuke. She leaned closer, closing her eyes and Deidara was frozen. She was really going to… oh, Kami.

"...Erm, Karin..."

"Well... this is just..." Tobi coughed awkwardly.

And that was when the artist felt a rather uninvited fist connect with the Uchiha's precious face. A rock hard fist that made Deidara see dazzling stars -that could've possibly even, he dare think, rival his explosions- and caused his head to swivel to the left with such force, he knew any further and Sasuke's neck could've snapped A moment later he tasted blood pumping out, spreading over Sasuke's tongue. He clenched Sasuke's jaw in pain. He knew a bruise was already forming there.

"I'll blast _your guts out, hmm!_ " He seethed, eyes flashing with fury as he made a viscous grab for the hand that had assaulted him, but Karin was faster as she dodged, stomping on his foot for extra measure, making that the second time today. This time however, Deidara was sure she had broken two of Sasuke's toes. His eyes filled with involuntary tears as he cursed, and Karin dodged his second attempt at grabbing her. He was going to kill her. She flew back.

"You didn't actually think I was gonna let you slide after what you pulled earlier, did you, you jerk!" Karin hissed back as she landed next to Suigetsu who was for some reason not expecting the fist that clonked him on top of the head. A bump formed there, making him cry out in protest. "And that's for being such a dumbass!" She yelled at her water-like teammate.

"Hey, hey, you should be thanking me, Karin!" Suigetsu winced at the bulging bump on his head and Karin got ready to move as Deidara leaped over at her across the fire with his own fire in the coal black eyes.

"Deidara, stop," Sasuke commanded as the artist tried to chase after the redhead, he came to a jolting stop as he witnessed Sasuke's position, or more so, how Sasuke had _his_ hand, his precious clay shaping hand, positioned only centimeters away from the fire. His breath caught.

"Don't. You. Dare, Sasuke," he said in a murderous whisper. Deidara weighed the situation. He was too far away from the bastard and therefore wouldn't reach him in time before he burnt his hand to ash, or at least damaged it to the point of a very slow recovery. He wouldn't _really_ do it…

Sasuke looked as calm as ever, but seeing that expression on his very own face made Deidara feel uneasy. His gaze shifted back to his valuable art-making hand poised steadily by the fire. "Back off. I won't tolerate fighting." Sasuke's gaze was steady and threatening. "Karin gave you a little of what you deserve. Now shut up and back down."

Deidara had a stare down with Sasuke that lasted several more seconds until he finally looked away. He tried to ignore the sharp pain still in Sasuke's face as well as his foot. He knew how easy it would be to simply retaliate Sasuke burning his hand by gouging out an eye, but he also knew deep down there was really no point. Deidara was aware that at the end of the day, they both needed their body parts in order to conquer this curse. "Tch, it's your toe and face, yeah," he muttered taking a seat as far away from Karin and Sasuke as possible. He would make sure to repay the redhead in full... Once everything was back to normal.

"Well then... moving on. Sasuke, wasn't it your turn?" Suigetsu asked trying to get the ball rolling once more.

Said Uchiha ignored everyone, willing himself to focus on the situation beforehand. "This is now the fourth round. And since Suigetsu just went and he didn't pick you Tobi, now I can. So, truth or dare?"

"I don't really feel like doing a dare," Tobi mused.

Truth then. "Why won't you tell anyone else?" Sasuke started. And though he had been almost reluctant inside about this, while thinking things over, he had come to the conclusion that before making a complete decision about the masked man's offer, he needed to know this at least. "Why won't you tell anyone else who you really are?"

Recovered from his shock, Deidara spoke up before his partner could respond. "I knew Uchiha was dying to ask you something. I'm not sure what's going on between you two, but I do want answers, un." Deidara looked at him. "And don't lie to me Tobi."

And not a second had passed before the masked man was on Deidara even before he got out his last syllable, his arm had swung to wrap around Sasuke's shoulders in a tightly locked grip, successfully trapping the weakened Deidara.

"Tobi, what are you doing?" He struggled to move but the masked man and his chakra were no match for Deidara's current condition.

"I'll take this as my pass, Sasuke. And now I'm breaking my own rule and picking Deidara next, and I'm guessing he'd pick truth as well. So, Senpai, you know what it feels like to die?" A kunai was positioned at his throat.

"Tobi," Sasuke warned.

"Of course," Jugo spoke. "When I was in there... in his mind... I saw some things. I don't know how it happened, but ever since then I knew this guy wasn't who he says he is." Jugo turned to Sasuke with an apologetic look. "I was looking for the right moment to strike, Sasuke."'

"It doesn't matter Jugo. I'm several steps ahead of you." Sasuke stood as Deidara glared, looking half disbelieving and angrier than ever.

"It's time. Drop the act. For real this time." Sasuke spoke slowly, keeping his eyes trained on him. "I believe what you've told me about Itachi, but I am no longer going to walk in the dark. If I'm going to be a part of this I will know your true identity, because Madara Uchiha isn't it. I know that for a fact. I will know everything you have to tell. I also know that you need me. Me in my actual body." He slowly stood glancing at Deidara. "So let him go."

Tobi chuckled, his deep voice returning. "Tell me, Deidara. What gave you the suspicion that I was not who I claimed to be?" As he loosened his grip on him, the bomber growled, swinging a fist that was enveloped in lighting at him with all his might. All for the sparking hand to pass right through him. Deidara leapt away.

"You claim to be Madara Uchiha... So it is true," he whispered as he stared at the masked man and the red through his eye hole. "Then... Who in the hell are you?" The fists of Sasuke began sparking with even more jumping lightning again and Deidara sneered. "I can't believe I let you play me like this the entire time."

"You have got to be joking! You mean to tell me this guy's your partner and you had yet to know that something was wrong with him, and even Sasuke found out before you? Pathetic!" Karin yelled keeping a sharp eye on the masked man who stood from the log.

"Now, Deidara can hardly blame himself," Tobi cut in. "It was all part of the plan. It was all necessary. And I have no remorse. Just a single goal."

"All this time, I knew it." Deidara looked down to stare at the hands of Sasuke, disoriented. He had just woken up from something. "No. You're supposed the be the stupid one. _You_ , you damn bastard. Even those who are supposed to be close to me, on my side... Even if they are a thorn in my side..." He trailed off, mumbling to himself. "So, this is what happens every time, isn't it?" Sasuke watched as Deidara clenched and unclenched his fists that still possessed lighting, the pain of the sparks not fazing him. Only building fury. Though he wasn't sure what was going on in his mind, Sasuke knew this revelation was painful for Deidara in a sense. He saw his own sharingan activate and spin, and he knew it wouldn't be long before Deidara lost control like he normally did when the anger became too much. He would do something reckless and he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Just like he always did when he truly lost his temper. Sasuke knew that was something that none of them could afford.

"This isn't the time." The Uchiha glanced at the masked man who was several yards away from Deidara, staring at him silently, motionlessly. "It will only be the death of you."

"You see now, don't you, Sasuke?" Deidara didn't look at him, instead keeping his gaze on Tobi, black and red eyes shinning with bright hatred. "It happens every time. Every comrade, every friend... Every partner... Every damn teammate, everyone." Deidara took a second to swallow, his gaze unwavering. "They will all leave you. Betray you. It's always been that way, un. It always will be."

 _ **about six years ago**_

 _"Deidara-nii?" There was a groan, and he heard the voice get steadily closer, and he wanted to roll his eyes. "Uugh... can't believe you actually made me have to come here and get you."_

 _A thirteen year old Deidara sighed as he slowly turned his head from where he was laying sprawled out on his bed. He took in the figure that stood in his door frame. A girl with short, slick black hair and an Iwagakure uniform on stood there, and Deidara couldn't believe that his mother actually let_ her _get in here. Again. Without his permission at least. His mother knew perfectly well how he liked to be alone at certain hours of the night. With no visitors. Even if the visitor was one of his closest friends. Besides he wasn't exactly in the best mood today. This time he did roll his eyes as he looked away from the girl who continued to stand stubbornly there, as if his silence wasn't a good enough hint. He stuffed his face into his pillow. "Go away, Kurotsuchi... un."_

 _The raven haired girl rose an eyebrow at his response. "Really?" When she got nothing but an annoyed groan in response she sighed. Typical Deidara, she supposed. But still, she knew that he never forgot, nor did she ever normally have to come over his house in order to remind him. "I know you didn't forget. You know why I'm here."_

 _After a few more still moments of silence later resulting in Deidara still lying there, Kurotsuchi huffed, crossing her arms. "Brother, I will drag your butt right outta bed and beat it if I have to. There are people waiting on you!" she growled._

 _"Can't have that, can I?" Deidara couldn't help but smirk slightly as he sat up in his bed, hiding it, he slowly ran a hand through his messy hair, knowing how much it annoyed her when he took his time in doing things. No matter how old they got, making Kurotsuchi tick would never bore him. He stood up stretching, and in two strides he was at his shelf that was filled with a variety of clay creations. It had been a few years now since the superb quality of his sculptures began to get acknowledged and gain popularity by his fellow villagers, and as an artist, Deidara had been elated by this, adoring their admiration. Whenever he wasn't busy training, or going on missions with the Explosion Corps, he would spend his time making new clay pots, various animals, whatever came to mind or whatever was requested by his demanding customers, and in Deidara's eyes, life was fairly content._

 _However about a year and a half ago, the young artist had begun feeling a sense of unhappiness... More like a painful feeling akin to emptiness. The worst part being he hadn't been able to figure out why the feeling had developed in the first place. And over time, the feeling had only grown, until suddenly the life he was living…_

 _Deidara knew more than anyone that he should've been happy with what he already had: A loving (but annoying) mother, a powerful teacher, a special kekkei genkai, more than one valuable friend, and admirers of his work. Who wouldn't be happy?_

 _A part of him_ was _grateful... But ever since that year and a half began, ever since things in his heart began changing, he had come to realize that he was different from normal people. He knew there was something wrong with him. Yes, he was aware that it was only natural for human beings to constantly crave more, go after different things in life, but this feeling that he had been feeling for so long, this feeling that something was missing, it ceased to go away no matter what he did. Eventually the feeling started to become unbearable, and it came to the point that Deidara knew if he didn't make a change soon, he would never be truly happy in life again. He would go insane. So he made the change. He took the next step. He did it because he knew that what he had before would have never been enough._

 _But now that he made the change, the gap in his heart had finally been filled again._

 _He let his eyes scan over the shelf containing everything he had created again. He willed away the uncomfortable feeling welling inside him. He never liked keeping the creations in his midst for long. The memory of them was much more pleasant in his opinion than looking at them over and over again every morning he woke up. Staring at them all longer, he had the sudden urge to laugh._

 _A year and a half ago, this had been the climax of his works of art. They were created to dry and sit on his shelf or on the furniture belonging to other villagers forever. And this alone had once made him happy. The thought was almost pathetic to him. Looking at each sculpture now it all seemed so dull, dry, and lifeless. Soon he would be able to share his new method of creation with everyone. Finally finding the one he'd been looking for, Deidara grabbed it, turning to his guest._

 _"Man, you're lazy today," the dark haired girl remarked, giving Deidara a once over where he stood before her. "I know it's Saturday, but..."_

 _"For the Toneru family, right?" The blond ignored her comments and Kurotsuchi scowled at him. He delicately handed her the pot he held in his hands, and despite her annoyance Kurotsuchi once again found herself amazed at both the beauty of the work as well as how tenderly he handled it in contrast to his rough nature as a Shinobi. The clay pot could be used as a flower vase that could perhaps fit any type of plant in it. Though it was on the wider side, the young kunoichi was able to cup it in her hands with ease. The clay had dried completely and it was a perfectly smooth and creamy white color. The pot was symmetrical, the design took on a fragile and complex swirling pattern from top to bottom and she knew that Deidara had carved the design himself to perfection, as normal. Just as expected it was beautiful. What amazed the girl even more, though she would never admit it, was his masterpieces only got more and more gorgeous each and every time. Deidara yawned as Kurotsuchi continued to stare at it in her hands._

 _"Not my best work, but whatever, hm."_

 _She blinked, pulled from her daze before punching him in the shoulder. "You're such a show off, ya know."_

 _Cracking his knuckles, Deidara turned away from her to walk over to his work desk in the corner of the room. Draped over the chair that was pushed under his desk lay a dark grey jacket, one he would wear when he didn't feel like wearing his full Iwagakure attire. He threw it over his shoulders, letting it cover his plain black t-shirt. After that, a silence passed over them and Deidara's mind began drift back to what he'd just seen. Though she had still been wearing a small scowl, he hadn't missed the admiration in Kurotsuchi's eyes. Even during his time of change in heart toward his art work and happiness, Deidara had continued with his sculptures, and though he had long since grown tired of them through the course of this year and a half, he had never grown tired of seeing that same sparkle in his friend's eyes every time she looked at his work. Though his love for the work she now held in her hands had died a while ago, the love for the look in her eyes would not. Deidara had decided that Kurotsuchi's eyes were the only thrill he had left in making this art._

 _Because her eyes were what always made his skin tingle with a pleasant, warm sensation. It made his heart beat just a tiny bit faster. And maybe he would miss that._

 _"Anyway," he said as he combed through his hair a couple times with his fingers, walking past his friend to his door. "I'll go with you to get it delivered. After that, might as well get a bit of training in, un."_

 _At that the Kunoichi couldn't resist lightening up inside at the suggestion. They were getting older now, and with Deidara growing in his strength and skill, being on missions with the Explosion Corps almost constantly, and focusing on his art, they barely had time to spare even a two minute spar together. Much had changed since their younger days together. Besides, the girl was always looking forward to testing her mounting skill against the one she looked up to. And what better way to show him how much stronger she'd gotten? Kurotsuchi would never tell him how excited those times made her. But telling by the quirk of his lips, she knew Deidara already had an idea of how she felt. She smirked back. "So, you ready to cower in fear against my new skills?"_

 _"I wouldn't exactly count on that." His smirk widened._

 _"Yeah, yeah, ya say that every time. And each time I get this much closer to totally kickin' your butt, so you'd better step your game up, Deidara-nii!"_

 _As Deidara slipped on his sandals, Kurotsuchi watched him out of the corner of her eye, her smile slowly faltering as she leaned against his wall. She watched his face, and that familiar uneasy feeling that she had been getting ever since last week began building in her stomach again. Knowing Deidara for as long as she did, it was no surprise that she could tell that just within this past week he had changed. He had changed considerably, and he still was. Though he was quieter today, he was in a better mood than normal. A better mood than she had seen him in in months. She could sense it. When he had come over to her and her grandfather Onoki's house and she had given him secret access to the forbidden section of their family library, she had thought she was doing the right thing... This way, she was making her closest friend happier, as he had spent weeks before practically begging her to let him get a peek. But now she was truly beginning to have second thoughts._

 _Ever since a few days ago in which the library incident occurred, Kurotsuchi had been finding herself having internal warfare. As much as she wanted it to be, she knew this wasn't right. But Deidara was special. Very special to her._

 _"Bro, we have to talk."_

 _Just like always, the young artist seemed to sense her mood a mile away, his slightly cheerful face was gone just like that._

 _"There's nothing to talk about, Kurotsuchi."_

 _She knew that he was grateful for the access to the kinjutsu she had practically given to him, more grateful than he would ever outwardly say, and he wasn't willing to give it back. She sighed. "You know there is."_

 _"Let's see if you say that after I've shown you my new moves, un." Deidara said, a small smile growing. It was forced. He knew how the raven haired girl got, and how she approached situations. It would only be a matter of time. Now was his time to reassure her. She shook her head, slowly looking away._

 _"Look, Deidara. When are you planning on telling grandfather Onoki about this?" She slowly put the pot down to put a hand on her hip. "You know the longer you keep this from him, and from everyone else, the worse it-"_

 _"Shut up, hm." Deidara's brow furrowed knowing this was going to come up eventually the moment she had arrived but still not finding enjoyment in it one bit. He reached for a pouch on his waist that she hadn't noticed him carrying before. It had clay in it. "You don't know what you're talking about. So just listen-"_

 _"Listen to what?" She snapped. "Sorry, Deidara, but I think you're forgetting something." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "The longer you decide to keep this a secret, the more trouble_ I'm _gonna get in. Ya see? It's not just about you.." She got in his face, ignoring his annoyed look. Her concern was only growing._

 _Despite everything, Deidara still had the stubbornly determined look on his face Kurotsuchi recognized as the face he always wore when trying to prove something. "Look at this... Tell me what you see." The hand Deidara had shoved into his pouch came out and he displayed it to her with his palm facing up. She nearly gasped at the tiny little mouth she saw that seemed to be chewing. She looked into her friends eyes and was a little surprised to see them shinning brightly with a mix of something she could only guess was eagerness, passion and excitement. She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen him like that. It made her chest grow warmer. She hesitated._

 _"Is... That thing. It's chewing on your clay." She could feel the power of the chakra building in his palm._

 _Deidara squinted at her. "It's not a_ 'thing'. _It's a precious tool, un. To create my art. My new art." As he said that after a few more chews the hand spat out the clay it contained to reveal a blob, but Kurotsuchi knew that blob of clay was filled with his explosive chakra due to his explosion release kekkei genkai._

 _"Your art?" She watched Deidara ball his hand into a fist squishing the blob around. A few seconds later, he opened his hand again and there in it was a clay bird. It wasn't perfect; the symmetry was a bit disproportional and the curves were on the lumpy side, not as beautiful as the pot she was just holding in her hands. But she could tell it was trying to take on the form, it was striving towards the flawlessness of Deidara's normal creations he would make without any chakra in them. Knowing Deidara it was no question that if given more time, the chakra filled clay creations would be looking as perfect as his normal work. She opened her mouth as the little lopsided bird suddenly came to life! Its wings fluttering slightly._

 _Deidara interjected before she could say anything "There's more, yeah."_

 _He took a step back and murmured for her to get back as well. Without wasting another second, he tossed the bird into the air. The tiny little bird that had taken flight above there heads began circling around Deidara's room and both kids watched it do so twice and Kurotsuchi almost wanted to laugh at how Interesting, strangely surreal it was. No it wasn't the best but it was elegant, fixating and she knew how much power it was capable of possessing... It had its flaws, yet it demanded attention. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched her life long friend as she realized. The thing reminded her of Deidara._

 _"Kurotsuchi, this... Is the art of a single moment, un." It disappeared in a small flash, gone with a popping sound and a flutter of of ash, and she knew he had used a very small level of explosives, just to demonstrate his point. She looked at the blonde and saw that he was grinning. Hugely. "Well?"_

 _But this new art, the art he once found pleasure in simply selling to innocent people of Iwa would now be used to take others' lives._

 _And as shinobi, there wasn't particularly anything wrong with that aspect of this entire thing... She had to admit, she could see the potential in this unique strategy of combat. It mixed his explosion style chakra nature with his love of clay sculpting, she could see how it was perfect in his eyes and she felt her heart quicken as she sensed the raw excitement, pride still radiating from him._

 _But there was also a pain in her chest that wouldn't go away. And as she glanced down to study Deidara's hand again and noticed for the first time the other one that he hadn't used to create the bird she gaped a bit. Though it possessed a mouth as well she could see that it was much smaller than the other one. She grabbed his wrist scrutinizing the other hand and Deidara balled his fist up trying to hide it, but she had already caught the sight. It looked damaged, the skin of his palm had wide cuts and sores, dark bruises. It almost looked deformed. She grimaced._

 _"Yeah this is art. Art that is obviously going haywire, Deidara-nii." She dropped his wrist as she met his eyes that were level with hers and sighed. "Alright, fine. I admit, I can see the damage that it's more than capable of causing out there. What you've done with this... What you've discovered. It's awesome, bro." She wondered if he'd ever believe the depth behind her words. A part of it truly was beautiful; she saw what it did to him. She felt her nose tingle and she grew mad at herself. She balled her fists. "But that still doesn't change everything. This, what you've done, explosive masterpieces, it has not been tested before…"_

"I'm _testing it, hm."_

 _Her eyes narrowed. "No, Deidara. Look. You think I'm just gonna stand by and let you give yourself away to becoming a test subject?" She made a grab for his wrist again but he snatched it out of reach before she could and her frustration only climbed._

 _"See? You won't even admit it yourself. Look at your damn left hand, Deidara. At this rate, this new jutsu of yours will cause more damage to you than you can to others. You don't even know the side effects this could cause! You could be dead by morning."_

 _"No- would you listen? It's not like that!" No longer trying to hide it he shoved his damaged hand in her face. "I only tried to hide it so I wouldn't gross you out, hm. You're not the one who looked over the complete kinjutsu scroll like I did. If you'd actually listen to me, I can explain that it's not done taking full effect yet. I've actually got it all under control." He flipped his hand around to study his left palm with calculating eyes, brows furrowing again. "Remember, Kurotsuchi: It's only been about a week now since I've managed to activate this kinjutsu, of course it's gonna take time before it's done taking its developing course. That includes the growth of both hand mouths, un. And that includes a bit of pain, yeah."_

 _A few seconds of silence ticked by them and Deidara knew there was a storm of thoughts rushing through the girl's head. He took the opportunity to continue before she opened her mouth to say more. "And until then I was hoping you'd continue to keep it under wraps. Hm." His voice grew quieter. He had broken their heated eye contact. He waited a few seconds for her answer, but when he got none he spoke further._

 _"Once it's all settled and I've gotten it all figured out completely -and I will- that's when I'll tell old Onoki about it, un." Then it would all turn out fine. The better prepared and under control he was before his master found out about this entire thing, the more likely Onoki would welcome it. He was met with silence once more, and the blond slowly brought a hand up to place it flat against the skin of his chest where his heart beat underneath. The raven haired girl's eyes widened. "I think there's even one growing on my chest too," he whispered. He didn't look at her, but that same tone of excitement was evident in his voice. "Kurotsu…"_

 _"Damn it, Deidara!" She exploded as if she'd just woken from a thirty second nap. Her eyes were livid with emotion. "Do you_ _ **hear**_ _yourself?" This was wrong. So, so wrong. This thing was labeled a kinjutsu for a reason. Her grandfather may've been old, but he was not stupid. Every single last technique he had labeled in Iwagakure as a kinjutsu had earned that title for a reason. Why couldn't her friend see that? No… he did see it. He just didn't care. Why hadn't she herself seen it?_

 _Kurotsuchi knew she had seen it.. But back in that moment, just before they had entered her grandfather's library, she hadn't cared enough. Hadn't cared enough to stop him. In that moment she had only cared about_ him _and his happiness. In that moment she had chosen him over her very own village. She had thought she was helping him in disobeying her grandfather and the rules of her foundation, but she had been hurting him this whole time. Her eyes welled with tears and she gritted her teeth._

 _What was wrong with her?_

 _She shoved a finger blindly into Deidara's chest and he recoiled slightly as the area was sore from what may've been trying to grow there. He grabbed her wrist and she wrenched it away. "Listen to your own words again, Deidara-nii. There's. Something_ _ **growing**_ _on your chest right over your freakin'_ _ **heart**_ _! That can't be good! You're such a moron!"_ I'm the biggest moron. _"You can't just expect me to be okay with this when you could die!"_

 _"Ha! Do you hear yourself?" Deidara shot back, his friend's shiny eyes making him madder. They fed off of each other's anger. "Since you apparently haven't noticed, I'll tell you that I'm a shinobi, Kurotsuchi, I could die any day. And I certainly don't need you to watch over me like a baby, hm," he retorted._

 _"Shut up!" She screamed. "After all that I've done for you, after all that time of planning and hauling my ass this way and that to think of a decent plan to get your grubby fingers on that kinjutsu in the first place, you will_ _ **not**_ _talk to me that way! Do you have any idea how many things I've gone against just to make you happy, Deidara?! Do you know how hard this entire situation is for me?! Do you? If you do, then I'll drop everything right here and leave you alone on this subject forever. That's how certain I am that you'll never understand how deep my conflictions are at the moment, so just shut up." She had whirled around and began striding towards Deidara's door to make her exit before he could see the tears streaming down her face. She never cried in front of anyone The last thing she needed was him seeing her weak to the point of tears in this situation. She couldn't face him now. How could she face anyone after this?_

 _"Kuro, wait, un."_

 _"Deidara, honey? What's going on in there? Everything alright?" A sweet woman's voice sounded from a another room of the house, and Deidara had quickly reassured his mother that all was good before she would come see for herself._

 _Deidara didn't know whether to be relived or further stressed that his close friend actually stilled at his words. She was now sitting down right by his door, leaning her head on the frame, back to him. The young blond sighed trying to collect his emotions as well before he made his way over, slowly taking a seat by the girl._

 _About five minutes were spent between the two in complete silence. Deidara couldn't help but remember the days they used to spend doing this in their earlier years. Though they loved to use most of their time spent together training, there were also times in which they'd spend silent evenings after training, sitting or lying on the largest, highest rock they could find within the village. There they'd gaze down at all the smaller rocky mounds or the villagers and life below. Other times they'd stare up at the clouds together and talk, laugh, tell stories. Other times they would sit in peaceful silence and think together. Dream, imagine, reminisce and plan anything and everything. Where had those days gone?_

 _"Look, you gotta admit... What I just showed you wasn't that bad and I've only had a week to get used to this, hm." When he looked sideways at her, she wasn't looking at him but her eyes were now void of tears and only clear streak lines remained on her cheeks. He was glad of that. "But this... It's something huge. All I need is a bit of time to make it perfect. A very little bit more time."_

 _When she finally did look over at him, she could see that his icy blue eyes had become pleading. She knew Deidara never pleaded. "I promise, Kurotsuchi. J another week is all I need."_

 _This new jutsu had potential. A kinjutsu. It was possible that with it, Deidara would become more powerful than ever. It was going against her wise grandfather's morals, the village's. Perhaps Onoki was just a bit too paranoid. When was the last time someone had actually tried out the kinjutsu of molding chakra into substances anyway? It had been forever. It could kill him. Or maybe she had found someone who really did discover a way to use the kinjutsu effectively. This really could be huge. Maybe she had really found someone that could turn it from a forbidden nightmare into a seriously powerful weapon. Or it could all end with him dead and her branded a traitor and thrown in jail or worse._

 _Kurotsuchi had considered that all, and with that, that day, she had made a decision. She had nodded, promising Deidara she would give him more time. That day she had also told him she would support this new discovery of his because she knew how happy it was making him. And Deidara had believed her. But things did not go as promised and Kurotsuchi had given into her instinct; telling her grandfather before Deidara had initially planned. And though he had gotten three more days with his new art before that day came, Deidara's newfound skill with the kinjutsu did not satisfy Onoki who had been extremely unpleased, to put it lightly. He could only focus on the fact that his number one student had disobeyed him so deeply, gone against the entire village. He had disowned him as his student and sentenced him to even more severe punishment. Needless to say what went down after that._

"My art never has and it never will do me wrong. It's the only thing I can trust. It's my only friend, my comrade, my weapon... I don't have anything else, un. And I see that clearly now."

As Tobi stood before them all, Sasuke's mind had slipped out of the current situation at hand, and he had barley realized it as reality came rushing back to him, and he peeled his stare away from Deidara who still stood next to him. He brought Deidara's hands up to stare at the hand mouths.

Of course. It was all so obvious now.

Though Sasuke himself had been hurting inside for years, and had been spending most of his life chasing after the one who had caused all that pain, none of that meant Sasuke was a heartless and merciless person. No, he was not quick to sympathize with others, let alone an enemy... An enemy that went as far as to practically take him captive at that...but still he had forgotten something that he hadn't taken the time out to deeply think about: others out there were hurting too. Others out there in the world who suffered the same amounts of pain that perhaps even he had carries for so long, though for the Uchiha it was difficult to imagine. It was almost humorous how crazy it was and he almost couldn't believe he hadn't truly thought about thus before: While he had spent the majority of his life thinking he'd lost almost everything by the hands of the one he loved the most, Deidara had gained something that completed who he was only for it to be rejected by the only ones he loved.

No wonder Deidara had no tolerance for his art being mocked, ignored, or belittled by anything that threatened its status, its reputation. Something like an Uchiha's level of skill. And Tobi's betrayal was just one more enormous blow. It's not that anything that Deidara had gone through justified what he had done, that thought was laughable to Sasuke. It was just, now, getting a glimpse into Deidara's window of pain, it made everything seem to make at least the tiniest bit more sense. Now Sasuke knew he could bring himself to understand Deidara's actions more. Though they were still crazy.

"I understand your pain at the moment," Sasuke began. They both knew the pain of betrayal and how it felt to have the need to defend the only purpose they had left in the world. Deidara turned halfway to look at him, Sasuke peered at his own blood red Sharingan eyes. Did they always look that livid and dark? "But still, my sharingan never lie, and now that you're wielding them, I know that you can see. You know just as well as I do that that man is the most powerful out of all of us at the moment, three times over." Deidara said nothing as he watched Tobi. His chakra was flaring. The chakra level and intensity was indeed threatening. This was confirmed by Karin's comment on the danger of his chakra. None of them stood much of a chance.

Sasuke continued. "So charging in recklessly is not an option unless you want me to kill you myself first. The only chance we have is to listen." Sasuke kept blue orbs trained on his own figure, waiting for his reply.

"One day, I swear I'll get stronger, I'll kill him, hm. I'll thank him for his betrayal, thank him for finally making me realize."

Sasuke looked around at his teammates who looked about just as ready to fight as Deidara had. "Team Hebi, no one move. That's an order. Let me handle this." One move, one mistake, one raised arm against him was all it would take to end everything.

"Oh, so you're finally ready to lay out everything and make your decisions now are you, Sasuke?" Tobi asked with a false hopeful voice. "So soon, I only offered just yesterday... Eagar, huh?"

Sasuke held his cold stare. "I want you to know that I'm in on this plan... But so is my team. Everything you tell me, you will tell them as well. We are a package deal. Understand that Tobi."

Tobi shook his head. "Trying to negotiate with me even though I only offered for you to make a decision. You're still so very bold, Sasuke... Just like me, just like many Uchiha."

"Don't. We are nothing alike. You may have told me the truth about my brother, and we may all carry hate in our hearts, but we share nothing else in common."

"And we do not need any more similarities. That one right there is the only one required," the man interjected. "We all carry hatred. We all want it to stop. You're right, Sasuke, we don't have much in common, in fact there's one huge difference between you and I that I think you need to be informed of. Just so you know, unlike you, I am not so desperate to the point that I will accept just any of your proposals. If I really had to I would find another way to proceed with my plans. I could just kill all of you right here and now! Understand that Sasuke."

"Do it then," Sasuke said.

A few seconds passed in silence before the masked man laughed again, better adjusting his face shield. "It seems you know me a bit more than I gave you credit for. Who was I kidding? I could never dream of killing my Senpai and Itachi's little brother. Couldn't do that to Itachi, especially after all that he's done for the good of the village. No, I'd much rather go and find that old Atsugoshi, was it? Give him a fatal taste of my power instead, that sound nice? And I'll let you guys live out the rest of your miserable lives stuck where you are. I'll get right to it. That's after, of course, I dispose of your team Hebi first. No reason to stay my hand against them is there?"

"This bastard... Sasuke, you're only making this worse," Deidara growled.

Tobi uncrossed his arms. "That's right, it seems you understand. There's no way that I could ever make you help me at all. No, I'm not desperate, but again, there are a couple things that you still fail to understand about me. One: I will not be controlled. Two: unlike you Sasuke, I plan ahead. I have only a select few that I wish to join me in my plan, and no one else here but you is part of those plans, Sasuke."

At this point, Sasuke knew he really had no choice.

"Remember this utopian world that I spoke of to you. Everyone needs it!" The masked man lifted his hands into the air. "Just look at how you were before I told you the truth behind Itachi's actions. You were a wreck with only murdering intentions in your mind. _Realize_ this one thing, Sasuke; not everyone in this world has a noble brother like yours with good motives behind the terrible things they've done! Not everyone's problems are caught up in twisted, complicated lies and unknown reasons. Instead they are as plain and simple as day. Some steal, kill, lie just because they want to. Not all terrible things happen out of the kindness of someone's heart. Instead, people do cruel things just for the hell of it. I know you see the hate, just look at Deidara, look at me!" The masked man threw a thumb into his own chest. "We all have problems, unspeakable things have scarred us all. The result: hate. It will always be in this world as long as we all shall live and past that. It will outlive us all." He lowered his head. "Unless we make a change there will never be peace. So that's why I will ask once more." He outstretched his gloved hand. "Your answer to my request can no longer wait. Join me, Sasuke. I will still give you and Deidara time to receive your own bodies again. I will even let your team survive if they vow never to intervene. And…" he added, voice lower, "A bonus. I will even help you first in your plans concerning the Leaf Village; something I know you now deeply desire."

All was silent. Sasuke stared at the hand that lie in his wait several yards away from him. No matter how much he wanted to shout, yell at himself about how wrong this was, at the same time, he felt as if this unknown man couldn't be more right. There was unceasing pain in his heart and in the hearts of others. And he knew that there always would be. There would always be problems that would come up that would never allow the heart to fully heal and beat in harmony.

There truly would always be suffering and with it the desire to kill, the desire for revenge or to see others hurt. It really was a never ending cycle. And deep down, Sasuke knew he wanted it to stop. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life chasing after others to kill or spend his last days remembering the agony and the pain his loved ones had to go through. The biggest question was, was there anything else out there that could heal his and everyone else's hearts? Something that could put a stop to the pain forever?

He remembered these same thoughts running through his mind just yesterday in the motel room right before his mind had went dark and he had been forced to forget about it all. There really was nothing in this world that could end this pain and hate in his heart and as long as they didn't do anything, there never would be.

He wanted that something more than anything else in the world.

"Sasuke think about this. Do you even know what this guy is really about?" Karin said.

"I agree with Karin, Sasuke."

He ignored them. He cared for them. But they had no idea what they were talking about. Not in this.

"So, we have a deal then." His hand was still outstretched.

"Sasuke," Deidara said but he didn't turn to look at the artist as he heard his own doubtful voice. "What in the hell is this guy talking about?"

"About absolute nonsense." Sasuke knew that voice. And if the masked man's claims about him were true, he couldn't have come at a better time.

"Ah, you love to make an entrance, don't you, Itachi?"

Everyone turned to look at the new arrival who stood aways from everyone.

"It's over, Madara." Through the darkness of the night, Itachi looked over at Deidara's form. "So that really is you, Sasuke. And Deidara..." he said quietly, perhaps in bewilderment, surprised that what he had suspected was really true. He stopped himself before he could be further distracted. "You all get back. I'll handle him."

Sasuke shook his head, leaping away from the masked man. "I'm not sure who he really is, but he isn't Madara Uchiha."

Itachi didn't chance his brother or any of the others another glance as they all got back. "Sasuke, who he really is at the moment doesn't matter. All that matters is that he's going down. He will not continue in his plans." Before Sasuke could say more Itachi let his Mangekyo eyes settle on the man. "I won't discus the many flaws of this plan with you now, Sasuke but later. And after I finish this, I'll be the one to rip the mask off. I'll see who he really is myself."

"Itachi..." Though Sasuke still kept his distance from him, at the moment it was clear that Itachi really wasn't the bad guy. He was here to defeat this man... But the Uchiha's mind shifted back to his previous thoughts. No matter how evil he appeared, Sasuke couldn't deny that what this man had said just moments ago had actually made sense. And what he had felt just seconds ago towards the idea... had been real.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sasuke stared at his brother's back from the trees.

…

It had only been a good fifty seconds after Itachi's appearance that he ordered team Hebi, Deidara and Sasuke to get back. He didn't want any of them to be an obstacle as he settled things.

Sasuke hadn't been too surprised when his team complied fairly easily to the simple order to flee. Neither had he been very surprised that Deidara had been more of a challenge, not particularly favoring the whole, what he called, 'cowardly approach'. That in turn had forced Sasuke to remind him that there was a difference between being cowardly and being an idiot. Not to mention that the whole body swap situation pretty much limited both of their free wills, in cases concerning life or death situations, especially. Needless to say, standing in the middle of a battle between two extremely powerful shinobi while rendered nearly defenseless counted as one of those instances. Eventually Deidara grudgingly complied.

There really hadn't been any reason for them to stay while the fight commenced, and though he had followed his brother's wishes, Sasuke couldn't help but feel wrong about it all, about just up and leaving.

And whether he was on his brother's side or not… Sasuke had a feeling that that had nothing to do with the nagging, unknown force that had begun weighing heavier and heavier on him with each passing second. And that was when he knew that no matter what the outcome may be: Itachi lose, Madara win or vise versa, _something_ was telling him that he couldn't miss this. He wasn't certain why that was but he knew he had to.

So he'd turned back around, forcing Deidara's legs forward. Apparently for or varying reasons, the others were soon hot on his heels, but he blocked them out. Maybe he was a bit of a hypocrite for his decision to go back, but there would be no stopping him.

…..

And as they'd arrived and began to watch, crouched in the branches of a large tree a little over one hundred feet away from where Itachi and Madara stood, Sasuke hadn't been expecting the two foes to still be standing there, a ways from each other, completely still. His sharp gaze was fixed on his brother's figure who's back was turned to him, before Sasuke's focus was shifted to Tobi. Suddenly, Madara's previous words to him came rushing back.

 _"Join me , Sasuke… In my plan of this world's rebirth. Our desires for vengeance and the cycle of hatred and regret will fade off into the darkness; they will be no more. Only peace and joy will remain."_

The words wouldn't stop replaying themselves in his mind. The Leaf Village, the Moon plan. Itachi's own interpretation of helping them was all so much.

If Itachi hadn't arrived at all maybe things wouldn't have been as confusing for him as they were now. If he hadn't heard more of the masked man's reasoning behind his otherwise ridiculous-sounding plan, the young Uchiha had little doubt in his mind that he would have ultimately turned the man down with no hesitation.

But _now_ … as much as he hated himself for it, now he _was_ hesitant. Was Itachi the one making the mistake in fighting the masked man and his plan? Was he, himself wrong for just crouching above with no clear answer of what to do, where to stand?

He didn't know. Right now he wasn't certain of anything, and an overwhelming feeling of confusion and indecisiveness really set in and with it anger grew.

He reminded himself why, exactly, he'd even began to consider Tobi's hand in union just a while ago in the first place.

There was nothing in this world that could truly end the cycle of pain. There was no other way out. He had lived long enough, was no longer ignorant of that fact, and there, the man was opening a door that seemed so unbelievably surreal, but yet attainable.

But, now on the other hand, it was like seeing his brother standing right there in front of him, his brother coming to his 'rescue'… it pulled him out of his trance. It was like a cold splash of water in the face, and he still wasn't sure he was grateful for it, yet now, he was revaluating his thoughts. It was just that, seeing his brother standing up for him, standing up for this world even though he knew more than anyone else what cruelty it bore… it confused him.

But it also made him feel something almost akin to warmth. Was it longing? Hope?

For a second Sasuke slowly closed Deidara's eyelids. Open. Shut, open. Shut and then open again as if it would make any of this easier; as if it would wake him up from this…

Nightmare? Revelation? _What_ , exactly? A mix of both?

He had no clear title for the situation.

The terrible feeling of frustration within was growing rapidly, making him feel more and more helpless by the second.

For the first time in a very long time he frozen in place. He had never felt so utterly useless in his life, and yet, all he could do was realize just how much he didn't know what to do.

But he knew in that moment just by watching the rigid form of his brother who stood, feet set firm in the slightly waving grass, that no matter which side _he_ chose, Itachi would not be swayed _. This_ was what his brother had decided and there would be no changing his mind when it came to what he believed was right.

So lost in his thoughts, Sasuke barley registered the sound of shifting clothing that rustled in the light night breeze. The silence that had settled over the dark fire-lit field seemed like it would last forever.

"'The many flaws' of my plan, eh?" Madara had addressed Itachi, referring back to what the Uchiha prodigy had said earlier, breaking the silence as if reading Sasuke's mind. "What flaws could my plan possibly have that this world doesn't have and more?" For some reason, the masked man actually appeared curious about what Itachi had to say. "Tell me that, Itachi."

"When it comes to how flawed this world is, you're correct, and I agree one-hundred percent," Itachi began, not seeming phased by his conversational and relaxed demeanor, "but your motives are selfish, and I won't let you drag Sasuke or anyone else into this," Itachi's eyes never left the man before him. "Don't pretend that you're not doing this for anyone else but yourself."

Madara laughed. "I will admit to being a fairly greedy person. But calling this plan of mine _selfish_ is hardly fair. Don't get me wrong; the primary reason I now live to see the moon plan spring into action was due first to my very own misery, but that doesn't mean I don't wish to see others happy as well, trust me when I say that," he defended.

Itachi shook his head. "This world may be dreary at times, but at least here on this earth everything will remain real. We won't be caught up in dreams that we know deep down are false. We won't be living a lie."

"You have always had a great sense of humor, Itachi," Madara countered. "How foolish you sound. You're already aware that this _world_ we're living in is already nothing but a lie." He put his hands on his hips. "You of all people know that to be true, what with you being one of life's number one exemplars of that fact."

Sasuke found himself unable to look away from the older brother who he thought had done the unthinkable to him for selfish reasons all this time, when in reality, lit was life that had been playing them both; him believing for so long what was not true, and Itachi being forced to live under the untrue.

Sasuke knew that in that, Madara was right.

Life. The moon plan. If they were both nothing but lies then what was the sense of fighting against the lies that were the most pleasant?

"The world and the lives we live have flaws, yes. But saying that life today is nothing but a lie means you are only ignorant," Itachi responded. " I know that because all my life, up until very recently I believed the exact same thing." His fists balled as he took a step toward Madara. "And of course, at the time, it was understandable for me to believe so… and I can see why you believe it just as much as I did; as much as I'm sure many people alive today think. But I'm here to say that as redundant as it may sound: as cold, cruel and unforgiving as this world can be, it is anything but a lie. It just happens to hold its true promise and hope deep down, way past its deepest, darkest pits."

For the briefest of moments, Itachi's rigid frame seemed to relax slightly, and though he couldn't see his face, Sasuke knew that his brother was, no doubt, addressing him as well. "And I've come to realize that now. That promise, and that light that we all search so desperately for when all goes wrong… it really does exist, here in this world. But in order to reach it, you must be willing to plow your way through the darkness. For some, that task is harder than for others," Itachi muttered, lifting an arm up, his palm facing the night sky before he balled it into a fist. 'Many don't make it through. But the light is there for everyone." Itachi kept his gaze locked on the man before him, taking another slow step towards him. "Even for you."

"Tch, here we go again, hm. He's just got _all_ the perfect answers, doesn't he?" Sasuke heard Deidara mutter from above him. He ignored it.

"How, after all of this time, after all that I've been through do you expect me to suddenly believe a single word that you've just said?" Madara asked after a few seconds of silence. If anything he sounded slightly aggravated now. "I find your expectations of me to be a bit absurd. I've walked this earth _far_ longer than you have, and I have yet to see any of your nonsense come true," he spoke, his arms crossing over his chest. "And on the rare occasion that good things do happen to anyone, it is never before long that their light is crushed once more. That's it's always been and it always will be," he said simply, coldly.

"I believe you're only partially correct. It's true that not all good things last forever. There will be times when our happiness is taken from us. I didn't say there would never again be dark times for those who've found light. But in life, you just have to learn to adjust with the bad, and once you accept that, living will become that much more bearable..."

"You know," the masked man suddenly mused cutting the Uchiha off and bringing a gloved hand to his chin, "Whatever happened to that little promise pf ours we made back then? The one established between us in the very beginning?"

Sasuke stared on at them, not knowing what to think. An establishment between the two? In the very beginning? It was then it was painfully apparent to Sasuke just how little he knew about anything, and just how in the dark he really was and had been all this time.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't remember, Itachi," the masked nin went on in response to Itachi's silence, "It seems like only yesterday we both decided that if I helped you that fateful night, _you_ promised you would never go against me and my plans, as long as I also promised not to kill your precious little brother." He shifted, head tilting slightly to the side. "And yet, here you stand before me tonight."

Itachi's face remained as about expressive as stone. "I remember very clearly. But why would I ever keep my promise to a man that I knew was lying to me from the very start?" he questioned. His coal eyes had narrowed slightly. "I've always been aware of the fact that you are anyone but Madara Uchiha. A true trust was never built, therefore my true promise and our true deal was never there. How was I, and how _am_ I to trust a man who lies to me about the very person he claims to be?"

"Oh, you mean someone like yourself then?" The masked man sounded annoyed.

"I thought you would say that," Itachi didn't miss a beat. "Back then, I never said that I was one to trust, just like you." The Uchiha paused for a moment. "But I've changed since then. Maybe not in the sense of trusting just anyone, or lying to others in order to protect myself… no, but I've changed in the sense that I have stopped lying to myself. For as long as I can even remember, I had always been lying to myself, never being completely honest with myself about who I truly was, and on that night that changed everything… I had decided to try and forget who I was completely." The corners of the Uchiha's lips upturned ever so slightly, almost bitterly. "And that was my mistake."

 _Because in forgetting yourself, you would never have to confront the full pain of just how much was taken from you. Not if you were no longer the person you used to be._ Sasuke found himself filling in the blanks, the unspoken words. In that, Sasuke understood, but there was something he didn't.

How could his brother have gone _wrong_ in letting go of his identity, the one thing that he knew would cause him the most pain if he had continued to hold onto it? Why did his brother suddenly want to remember? Why had he suddenly wanted to stop lying to himself? Why did he need to remember who he used to be?

"Because in lying to yourself, you may not feel all the pain, but in the end, you will be filled with nothing but absolute emptiness. And that… that feeling of having nothing left, nothing left to live for," the older Uchiha paused for a moment as if he were fighting internally with something, maybe remembering. "That's a feeling I would never wish upon even my very worst enemy."

All Sasuke could ask now was why. _Why, Itachi? Why are you doing this?_ He was revealing some of his deepest inner thoughts, fears and feelings. In order to accomplish something that Sasuke didn't understand, and he was sure everyone else was feeling the same.

"Now I've learned to stop running away from who I am, no matter what the circumstances, no matter the level of pain the real me has to bare. Even during the times in which I have to put on a façade in front of others in order to get by, never again will I let myself be fooled as well."

"I'm telling you. You are jut wasting your time. You know why?" Madara interjected. "It's because just like you, I've hit that all time low of emptiness as well. The only difference is," Madara let out a small chuckle, "that complete emptiness has never left me. And I'm perfectly okay with that. For now. Because in the next life that I _will_ create, I will be filled to the brim, we all will, forever."

Itachi shook his head again, his eyes hard and determined. "Madara, you may not ever connect with your true self again, but I have. That's why I cannot let you do this; to allow this world to be taken, along with everyone else's lives and free will all by the hands of one man. That's not what Itachi Uchiha would allow." Itachi's Sharingan spun into the Mangekyo.

"I've heard enough. You talk too much," the masked man hadn't even gotten the full sentence out before he lunged forward, right at Itachi in a moment, swinging a kunai at the Uchiha's throat. Itachi's spine bent gracefully back, dodging the assault before he swung back up and made a grab for the kunai in his hand, missing and springing back, pulling out a kunai of his own instead and flinging it back at the man with one fluent movement. It was easily deflected.

"Who would've ever thought I'd see the day _he_ got accused of talking too much… hm," Deidara murmured sharply on his perch on the branch above Sasuke.

Said Uchiha shushed him harshly, keeping blue eyes trained on the two below.

This time Itachi rushed at the masked man, beginning a series of taijutsu moves that were countered by his opponent with quick ease. He was then dodging a side punch with his forearm, pushing back sharply and sending a punch of his own that was dodged. As he ducked from Madara's forceful air kick aimed at his head he ducked, then making a grab for the leg in midair, his fingers only managing to graze the fabric of his pants. As he sprang back up he tumbled right back down as Madara used his other leg to kick his legs from out under him in the literal blink of an eye. Another second and he rolled to the left, thinly missing a group of shuriken that embedded themselves into the dirt. He rolled again just before he could be crushed by the ascending foot stomping down, he rolled again and sprang back up behind his opponent, then managing to get ahold of him in the process, locking his arms with him by the elbows, making them back to back, Itachi bent over, using his strength, causing them both to flip. He released Madara like a sling shot into the air, flying rapidly like a lightweight. Itachi leapt in the opposite direction, regaining his footing and spinning around again to face Madara who had managed to land on his feet, taking no damage, standing several yards away.

"It isn't too late, you know. Not for anyone and not for you," Itachi spoke, barely short of breath. "But if you're not willing to put up the work that it takes to reach that light, even with the support of others, it is not anyone else's fault but your own. Either way, it is not your decision to determine the fate of the world, and I won't let you stop anyone else on this earth from getting the chance to reach their promise."

"So, our differences are set in stone, then." Madara didn't seem to be phased by Itachi's words in the slightest. There would be no changing his stance. "This ends here."

Itachi dove to the side as Madara came for him yet again, weaving through a series of hand signs.

 _"Fire style: Searing Crows!"_ A mass of black crows peeled off his form, flying rapidly at his opponent who made an effort of dodging them all as they exploded into fairly massive flame one by one, some catching onto trees in the distance.

 **"** I will do whatever's necessary to stop you," Itachi said, throwing a a number of shuriken that multiplied themselves his way. "But I do not wish to kill you."

"If you want to defeat me, that _is_ the only way."

As Sasuke watched the two dissolve into a flurry of flying kunai and an exchange of deadly jutsu he found himself remembering the Itachi he used to know. The strong and humble older brother with unquestionable skill that did not wish to harm or kill anyone unless it was necessary. The Uchiha wondered what other things Itachi would resort to before he would be forced to kill.

They both parted once more, the masked man's sandaled feet skidding hard into the grass creating lumps of dirt to come up. "Just face it, Itachi…," he said, deep voice loud in the otherwise quiet atmosphere. "You speak so much about how terrible it is to have nothing left, but what do you really have to lose? Think about it: a shinobi branded a traitor at such a young age by his village and all others can most likely never hope to go back to the way things really were, even if all were aware of the truth. No one would truly be able to look at you the same away again. And when they do look at you, deep down, we all know that they will only really be able to see the young man who slaughtered his beloved clan in cold blood… "

"Enough." From his previous spot he vanished in a flurry of black feathers, reappearing in front of Madara in an instant, swinging at his head, wrenching his arm away as it was caught by an iron-like grip. This continued until there was nothing more than a miniature hurricane of another round of blocks and blows. Kick, jump, swooping kick, duck, hit, punch, dodge, push, block, shove, and so on. "The past is in the past. A summary of my life isn't necessary. Besides, I've learned that those tainted memories of my life don't have to define who I am as a whole. It's not up to us to decide what life throws at us, but we are responsible for what we will make of ourselves as life goes on."

It was obvious that in taijutsu and ninjustu they were matching almost perfectly in skill. It was getting them nowhere. Itachi planned to make this quick. Swiftness was key and he knew it was all he could afford. There was something he still needed to test. He took a deep breath weaving through more hand signs before another enormous mass of fire in sphere shape flew out so scorching that the heat was palpable even for Sasuke and the others to the point that they began to sweat, and when it had all cleared, Madara was no longer there.

"Alright, now I'm getting bored."

If it weren't for his quicker than average reflexes, Itachi knew things would've been worse as he whirled around, eyes wide realizing that Madara had made a duplicate, before the masked man grabbed ahold of his arm, wrenching it behind his back, his grip painfully tighter than what was necessary. The Uchiha pulled viscously at the arm, but the grip only grew tighter, fingernails digging into his skin, sharp despite the gloves that covered them, and for some reason the masked man's strength in that moment was overwhelmingly monstrous. Turning his head over his shoulder to look at him, not able to twist completely around, Itachi kicked back with one of his legs, aiming for the distraction he needed for the grip to loosen enough, all for his leg to go right through; just as he'd half expected, unfortunately. Though he had never really been certain of all of his abilities, Itachi had an idea that Madara was capable of this trick by observation of the man several years ago, but since the masked nin had yet to actually make the advantage of his very obvious in their battle thus far, Itachi had begun to wonder if what he'd seen back then was a memory or just his imagination.

Why he had waited until now to use it to his advantage was beyond the Uchiha. The masked man began to snicker as if he'd just morphed back into his Tobi persona, apparently amused by whatever look he saw on Itachi's face. He began twisting his arm at an unnatural angle and the pain tripled in an instant. "Scream, Itachi-san," he heard Tobi say, and he felt brief panic seize him, his mind blindly scrambling for what to do. That was before his wits came back to him and he forced himself to look into the mask's eye hole with his activated eyes trying to attack. Instantly the man let go jumping back.

As Itachi flexed his abused arm he held back a wince. It had definitely been sprained. He wasn't sure exactly what had just came over him in that moment, but he knew he couldn't afford anymore moments of letting his composure slip. He needed to stay focused, keep his mind clear and confident.

A loud and crude laugh cut his ears. It seemed the man had decided to put away his Madara persona for a while, perhaps not finding it necessary for the time being. "Whoa, you were seriously getting for real just then. Geez, calm down Itachi, I was only playing!" He chuckled. "It's just, you should've seen the look on your face- priceless!"

Not daring to let his eyes leave him, Itachi wondered just how messed up in the head the man who played Tobi really was. "Sorry if I may have confused you for a moment there with the fighting exchange. Ya see, I humored you to humor myself really, have a little more battle fun. For old time's sake, in my case."

So, now he was treating this all like a game. He really had been perfectly capable of letting all of his previous attacks pass through before, but was toying with him.

There had to be a weakness to that technique of his, Itachi thought. There was always a crack in the glass. However he knew finding that crack would take too much time. Time that he simply could not afford.

There was only one other way.

But for now, it would have to wait. He needed the right opening.

There was a deep sigh, and Itachi knew 'Madara' was back. He didn't know which person bothered him more. "You know, Itachi," he mused, interrupting his thought process, "You and many others may continue to be against this all, but think more deeply about it; is it really, really that bad? Before you continue to go against the only one who can make this whole thing happen, why don't you ask your little brother about it all, first? Doesn't he have any say in this?" A beat of silence passed. Itachi stared hard into the swirly shield, trying to decipher his game. "I would like to think so, especially considering just _how close_ I know he was to joining me just a while ago. Why don't we pay attention to that?"

"You won't bring Sasuke into this," for the first time since he made his appearance, true warning was evident in the Uchiha's voice.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Madara asked causing Itachi's jaw to tighten. "Well then, it pains me to let you know that Sasuke is already _very_ much a part of this. He brought it upon himself. It's painfully apparent to me that if you hadn't arrived when you had, Sasuke would already be standing by my side. Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Still crouched upon the tree branch, mind still whirring with contrasting thoughts and ideologies, Sasuke was sure he was going crazy to realize that part of him was actually almost relieved that a distraction had presented itself, pulling him out of his thoughts if only for a moment. That was until what he had heard really settled in. He had known that it would only be a matter of time before he was brought back into the mix. He had a decision to make. He felt the others shifting and moving about above him, but he blocked them and their words to him out.

'Why don't you come back down here. I know you've been listening the whole time," Madara urged.

For some reason that he couldn't exactly pin-point, every part of him, on Deidara's body, felt totally numb. So numb that he barely realized it when he planted both feet on the ground. He barley felt it as he slowly took step after step towards the two other shinobi. Everything around him was under water. At least it felt that way. Nothing around him popped out or really got his attention; things were blurred and faded out. Not the voices behind him, not the sound of the soft night breeze, not even the firm voice in front of him that told him to stay out of this whole situation was barely registered. All he could do as he continued to approach was remember everything. And he couldn't stop it all from coming back.

He remembered his previous goal of killing Itachi. How back then, he had stopped at nothing in letting anyone get in the way.

He remembered the pain and agony and overwhelming hatred he'd carried in his heart for the brother he'd loved most all those years. And now, even though much of the truth was apparent to him, most of the pain was still present.

And he remembered why.

He remembered his _new_ goal. The one involving the Leaf Village. The one he had hoped would kill the remaining pain that resided within him.

He remembered how Madara had offered to help him _achieve_ that goal of his, Just to satisfy him.

Sasuke knew more than anything that he was tired. The cycle… the hatred, the killing, the days and days of training restlessly to get stronger and to stuff more and more of his feelings inside. The feelings of helplessness and contempt, the endless cycle… it was all so tiring. He was very tired. Tired of it all.

All he wanted to do in that moment as he came to a stop was forget everything. And just rest. He craved sleep. Peace.

Then Sasuke thought again of the Moon Plan. It was all so, so tempting, just to end it all, to help in ending it all, but-

 _"And I've come to realize that now. That promise, and that light that we all search so desperately for when all goes wrong… it really does exist, here in this world. But in order to reach it, you must be willing to plow your way through the darkness_ _."_

Itachi's words

 _"Now I've learned to stop running away from who I am, no matter what the circumstances, no matter the level of pain the real me has to bare_. _"_

His brother's words had latched onto him and they just wouldn't let go. Sasuke found himself remembering who he'd been as a child all those years ago, before it all went wrong. He remembered what it was like to be who _he_ really was.

He thought back to the days he waited eagerly for his brother to return from his missions so he could play with him or help with his training. He thought back to the original, the **real** Sasuke that he had hidden from everyone, even himself so long ago. Just like Itachi had. The real Sasuke had been giving. He had been passionate, admiring of his elder brother, and very, very loyal. The real Sasuke had been caring and selfless at times, even. Loving. And although he'd always had a tendency to look down at those who he thought were less powerful than his brother and even himself back in his academy days, he had never been bitter. The real Sasuke, though aware of the deadly ways of the shinobi, had always had a decisive, and yet reasonable heart.

If Itachi had learned never again to stray from his true self all the while managing to find his sense of peace in the midst of all this chaos, Sasuke knew hat it had to be possible for him as well.

The world was cruel, and, yes, it fostered so many terrible things, and perhaps that would never truly change. Perhaps the hatred would never completely dissipate. He knew that a lot of it still lived in him, and he honestly didn't see himself letting go of it anytime soon, especially not with the Leaf. He couldn't. There were just some things that couldn't be forgiven, he knew.

But deep down, the Uchiha also knew that the true Sasuke would have never subjected innocent others to a world that he had decided upon because of _his_ problems. Even if many people could have wanted it. He knew that it just wasn't right.

Sasuke looked down at the hands of his enemy. The mouths on them were closed almost as if they were pursed in a grimace, waiting patiently for his next move.

He had made his decision and knew that it was a gamble. But not a gamble of who he should ultimately trust. It was a gamble on his future, a gamble that determined whether or not tonight he would live or die. No matter which side he stood for, Sasuke reminded himself, Itachi would still fight the masked man to the death in order to stop him if he had to. But for Sasuke, who's side he chose determined a lot for him. A lot for his team, even. Choosing Tobi over Itachi meant that if the masked man came out the victor, in terms of life, most likely he and team Hebi would be out of the woods. However, siding with his brother meant that if his brother were to lose, killed by the hands of the one who called himself Madara, the one who would by then see him as nothing more than an enemy once more for going against him…

They would both die; Itachi and he, himself, without ever getting to make sure that the blood on Itachi's name was replaced with nothing but praises on everyone's lips. He would be gone before he could ever repay the one behind all of his and Itachi's pain in full.

Even so, he knew what he had to do.

Looking back to Itachi before his gaze shifted once more to the other shinobi, he remembered what he had said to him.

" _What if I were to tell you that my path is alongside yours, yours right alongside mine?"_

"No, you're wrong. Our paths are very different. More than I can say."

 _"Now you've considered the question I've asked of you. You will have time to ponder this question, and answer it. But only when the time is right."_

"In reality our paths hit a fork in the road a long time ago," Sasuke muttered, feeling the eye behind the mask heavy on him, "before we even met. Mine went left, and yours went right. That's how they will continue." Sasuke turned away from what could have been to stare at what should have never changed, his brother. "You' d better win this." No matter what the circumstance, even if he did die, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to betray his brother. Even if it was only pretend in order to stay alive for sure. He couldn't do what his brother had done to him for so many years. He just couldn't pretend.

Itachi took that moment to stare back at his little brother, the one that had trusted him with his life at such a young age, the one who's life he was forced to destroy at such a young age, and who was now the one putting his life in his hands yet again. This was his chance for redemption. He wouldn't let the rebuilding bridge burn. With a very subtle nod, Itachi's blood red eyes focused on his opponent once more as he stepped further in front of the younger Uchiha, pushing him back, blocking him with his outspread arms. "Now, get back. Get away from here. I don't want to see you again until this is over," he spoke, voice firm.

"Oh. I see. So you've made your decision to betray me?" Madara cut in, as if Itachi weren't there. He didn't detect any anger there, not at all. The Uchiha was surprised to hear something akin to pure… _disappointment_ , and that alone. He wasn't sure why it bothered him, but it did.

"It's not betrayal. You and I were never allies in the first place."

Madara didn't move. "Don't lie to yourself, Sasuke. Don't lie to _me_."

Sasuke pretended his words fell on deaf ears. But he knew more than anything just how close to joining he had been and he would never forget. He knew that deep down, no matter how much he fought it he would forever see the moon plan as something that could always be beautiful in its own light. And because of that he wasn't sure what exactly to feel about himself. Maybe it should have been disgust. Because he also knew that if it hadn't been for the circumstances, and maybe if it weren't for Itachi being in his life, or if it weren't for the past and present events that made him who he knew he truly was… in another life, he knew deep, deep down, he would have found this man; their dark hearts drawn together like magnets. He _would_ have become his partner in it all. He knew it would have been them against the world, fighting to permanently end the cursed cycle of hatred and pain the only way they knew how, together… if only things had been different.

He turned and didn't look back as he sprang for the trees.

He heard a chuckle behind him. "Well, you're of no use to me, then."

"No!"

One moment he was behind him, the next he was met with a swirl of an orange and black blur that lashed out at him, a silver glint aiming for the neck, and he had never been so grateful for his lightening fast reflexes when the dagger slashed into the flesh of Deidara's left bicep instead of the targeted area, despite the searing pain that followed. Sasuke could feel the muscle in the arm as it twitched sporadically due to the damaged nerve tissue and he gurgled in pain. The cut was deep; reaching even past the muscle, making blotches of black dot his vison. He was already losing blood fast. Cursing he sprung backwards in the opposite direction of the tree desperately with all his might as the man simply lunged after him again, weapon still in hand. Before he could think any further a giant mass of black feathers was sheeted between he and Madara, dissolving into Itachi instantly, and Sasuke was appalled by the divine speed. He knew his brother was trying to buy him time, but Madara would only pass right through him until his job was done; the hand and then cloaked arm that was now visible through Itachi's back confirming it. Sasuke sprung back clumsily another several feet blindly, turning, shouting for the others to go, ready to run for his life. That was all he had the power to do.

Which is why he was surprised to hear the sudden loud noise from behind him and the others. Then there was silence. Seconds passed. More silence. After another second passed, Sasuke dared to glance back over his shoulder, a sharp feeling seizing him.

Karin gasped. "Sasuke!"

But his attention was not on her. He remained frozen on the tree branch he'd landed on, breath catching as he realized what it was he was beholding. There below where he had fled them, Madara's arm was still right through Itachi's back; Itachi still there with his arms spread out like a protective eagle as if Sasuke were still behind them. He was looking into the masked man's face. Frozen in time. They both were.

"What the…?"

The air was dead, and he continued to lose blood at a fairly rapid pace. However, Sasuke was certain he wasn't hallucinating. He could feel Deidara's heart pounding dangerously in his ribcage as he dared not move, eyes paralyzed on the motionless pair below. Neither of them were budging.

Slowly, slowly, they both began to move, but even from his distance, one could see that that the movements weren't conscious ones, but controlled by gravity alone. Tobi's rigid form wobbled and swayed and in the next moment he had fallen right through Itachi, clattering like a plate to the ground, remaining motionless.

Of course.

"Sasuke… you're one of them." Deidara was at his side, not yet noticing his own arm's state. "What the hell's happening?"

Itachi's form began to sway as well as the remaining feathers fell at his feet. Despite the pain Sasuke was at his brothers back the next second, catching him as he fell backwards, into his arms. His body did not relax into the hold. It remained as rigid as a board. Sasuke peered down at his face. Frozen. Emotionless, with blood red eyes still set wide open. Yet the black tomoe within the eye were still spinning, very slowly. His brother's eyes were glassy, staring past Sasuke. But with closer scrutiny, the young Uchiha soon realized that the pupils were moving as well, ever so subtly. They were trembling slightly, in small, controlled jerks, this way and that within the space of the white sclera. All as if Itachi were reading something that was in the sky. He was glancing around at everything, and nothing. At things from another world.

Sasuke's brow furrowed as a feeling of dread began to fill him and he glanced back down at the still Madara.

"Genjutsu..."

"You don't sound so sure," Jugo spoke softly as team Hebi had made their way down and out of the tress to gather cautiously around. They watched as Sasuke set his motionless brother into the grass, motions measured and stiff like a robot's. "Sasuke."

"It's genjutsu. Itachi… his Mangekyo are activated. My guess is he had intended to use his Tsukuyomi… no, Is. He is using his Tsukuyomi," Sasuke mumbled more to himself than the others as he tried his best to calm the rising storm of dread within him before it took over completely. He tried to swallow.

"The Tsukuyomi? I thought the wielder and the victim had to be keeping eye contact for that to work, yeah," Deidara said.

"They do."

It was exactly what he'd feared. "It seems either Tobi caught on to Itachi's plan of using it, or he just had the same idea at the exact same time. Either way, he activated his Tsukuyomi as well."

Suigetsu dared to speak. "…So…?"

Now the young Uchiha really did begin to feel faint; the penalties of excessive blood loss along with the reality of the situation hitting him hard all at once. "This isn't just any normal form of genjutsu, or Tsukuyomi. They've fallen into each other's traps," he swallowed again feeling nauseous.

This couldn't happen to Itachi. Not here. Not _now_. "And now they're both locked in."

This was rare. _So_ rare that Sasuke had almost thought it incapable of happening. In fact, it had been such a thing of taboo within the walls of the Uchiha clan back then to both use and talk about that Sasuke had thought the technique to be nothing but a tall tale, a myth. The practice of Tsukuyomi on top of Tsukuyomi, or what the Uchiha clan used to call the _Tsukuyomi Koteisuru_ was something that many Uchiha from the ancient past had learned never to play with what was now one of the Uchiha's most highly forbidden techniques, and they had learned the hard way. And on the extremely rare occasion that any sane Shinobi who possessed the Sharingan triggered the jutsu, it was by highly sore mistake.

"Locked in you say?" Jugo mumbled. "How are they supposed to get free?"

Sasuke's gaze never left his brother. "They can't."

…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He should've seen it all coming the moment Sasuke had chosen his side over the masked man's, and the very moment the masked man, or 'Madara' tried showing Sasuke exactly how he felt about his decision. Part of Itachi had seen this happening to him, but he'd hoped that for once in that single moment, luck would be in his favor because there in that moment, there had been no other choice.

But luck really did seem to hate him nowadays.

And now he and Tobi were both locked in a genjutsu that many Uchiha had never come out of alive, and for unknown reasons in the past. The _Tsukuyomi Koteisuru._

Itachi knew that in here he was either going to live, or he was going to die. But one thing was for certain. He wasn't going down without a fight. And little did anyone know, he had a plan. Yes, getting caught in one of the top forbidden Uchiha jutsu hadn't been on his to-do list, but Itachi had reminded himself that catching Madara in some type of normal genjutsu _had_ been. Deadlier or not... This was still a form of Tsukuyomi, and there was no better place to put his plan into action.

So the moment the darkness left him and he found himself in a very familiar world surrounded in red, where his feet were planted atop blood red water that danced under him, Itachi had performed several hand signs, putting the first step of his plan into action. Feeling a tingle he looked down at the palm of his right hand to see four newly formed dots at the center, the indication that the jutsu had activated. When it was ready, all four dots would be fully lit. He only prayed that in the end, it would work, despite the fact he'd rarely used the jutsu. Despite the fact he was stuck in a genjutsu.

For now, he would have to wait until it was ready.

Not even ten seconds had passed afterwards under Itachi's cold, red sun before a certain masked figure blurred into existence a distance in front of him.

"Tobi, welcome to my world," Itachi broke the silence.

The masked man seemed to completely ignore the Uchiha's existence for the first several seconds as he took in his surroundings as well, gazing at the waters, the red clouds and pitch black sky. "Hah. So that's how it appears. This _is_ your world, isn't it?" His deep voice sounded light and unpleased at the same time, but there was no hint of anxiety evident in the tone at all. If anything, the man only sounded annoyed. "It's a nice Tsukuyomi chamber you've got here, Itachi, but if you ask me, it's a bit drab. I think some change in scenery would be nice. I wonder if I..."

Suddenly Itachi felt a harsh pull; it felt like some sort of weight was being put on his brain and as the pull continued, he noticed the red world around him was quickly fading and turning a blue color, unfamiliar territory. Realizing what was happening, he forced himself to concentrate and he realized he could pull back, and it was almost like tug-of-war. Itachi could tell that the pull was strong, but it was not vicious. It seemed to only be a test.

"Ah, so that's how it works," the masked man sounded somewhat pleased.

Itachi understood. This Tsukuyomi Koteisuru was a battle of mental dominance.

The pulling on his brain that Madara was causing finally ceased and the backs of his eyes were already starting to throb. It was their way of telling him like they normally would when he performed Tsukuyomi that they were not enjoying the experience at all, and it had only been a short amount of time. He hated the fact that his sickness had always made him quicker to tire, especially when it came to casting genjutsu. If this was a game of stamina the Uchiha knew he most likely would not stand a chance against this Madara. But the power of Tsukuyomi was mostly about focus of the mind. While he waited on his plan to take hold, Itachi knew he would only stand a chance of making it up until then by scrambling his opponent's focus. He couldn't let him get the upper hand, and distraction was key. He needed to take advantage of distraction before the masked man had a chance to overpower his own mind, or he himself ran out of chakra. Because that would mean his demise.

"You don't look so comfortable over there, Itachi. In fact you already look a bit tired. Tell me, how have your eyes been fairing lately? You're not going to succumb to exhaustion before the fun really begins, are you?" Madara asked.

Itachi's glowing eyes narrowed. "Don't appear so smug. Don't let it slip your mind that moments ago you attempted to take out my brother. Don't think I'll just let that slide." At the moment, this was his realm. He brought his arms up and in the blink of an eye a solid grey board had appeared behind the masked man and with his mind, he forced him against it. Restraints appeared as well and not even a second later Madara was buckled down to it just like many of Itachi's previous opponents had been. Itachi needed time and he couldn't go under. Distraction, stalling for time was his greatest weapon. "Just know that no matter the circumstances, my eyes are always efficient enough to see your defeat."

As seconds of silence passed the Uchiha prodigy was finding it hard to be unaffected by the fact that Madara, who seemed to be staring back at him from the board, didn't seem to be bothered by his situation at all. At the moment he was putting up absolutely no resistance. It looked as though he were just... being.

"Oh boy, this is different, I gotta admit. What are you planning to do, torture me into some type of submission? Oh, that's super original," the masked man sighed and Itachi stared, a dull spike of annoyance surfacing as he realized the man sounded a lot like Tobi once more. It appeared 'Madara' was perfectly capable of changing his entire demeanor as quickly as a light switching on and off. "Um, hey- but before you start cutting me up and stuff, I thought I'd tell you that I've trained myself to endure high levels of pain. You know, the mind-y kind of torture and the physical type too! Trust me, I've gotten a ton of practice with Deidara-Senpai and his 'art'!"

Though Itachi could use time wasted like this, all the better for his plan, it did little to stop the growing headache he was receiving, even if it was only imagined pain all in the mind. Was there any way to keep his opponent distracted like this while remaining in his realm as well as getting him to shut up all the while? He stared deeper into the orange swirls of the mask, Tobi unmoving looking back at him, seeming to be waiting for something. There was something about the man that highly put him on edge; there always had been. And he didn't need to, but there was so much about his opponent that he simply did not understand. One moment he was completely serious, bent on trying to force everyone to accept his scheme to end the world, and now, in such a vulnerable state, he was acting a complete fool again...

"What is it, Itachi-san? You haven't suddenly lost your nerve, have you? I just wanted to see what fun it was you had in store, but if you're just gonna keep me hanging here like this, then-"

"Like I mentioned before, my intentions aren't to kill you." Tobi didn't reply. He had always been someone hard to figure out, he was harder to now more so than ever before. But something told him that Tobi had something up his sleeve just as much as he himself did. He was tired of his words, of his philosophies and his mind games that always left he, Itachi Uchiha unsure and guessing.

He wondered if things would be even slightly easier to decipher about his opponent if he were able to read what was beneath the mask.

… **.**

There, that should do it..." Suigetsu sighed standing up and dusting himself off, looking down at his work before glancing over at Sasuke with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Now that we've got this outta the way, Sasuke, quit leaving us in the dark."

"I already told you, Suigetsu. There's nothing else to elaborate on. I've shared with you the extent of what I know is going on in there," Sasuke said blankly. After the absurd reality of the situation had sunk in a bit more for him, Sasuke had somewhat managed to pull himself together. But he'd been staring numbly at the dwindling campfire that they'd all decided to make their way back over to for more light, with the unconscious Itachi and Tobi in tow, and now they all sat quietly around the fire again like they had earlier that night.

All the while Suigetsu had been given Sasuke's 'permission' to detain the masked man as long as he made sure not to do any bodily harm to him, in case of it possibly interfering with the mental connection he had with Itachi. It really hadn't been much work considering Tobi was dead to the world and all. Not to mention Suigetsu possessed excellent knotting and tying skills (though no one knew where he'd gotten them from) and when he was finished, by just one look at Tobi, they all knew even if he were to wake up, with little to no chakra left in his body to help him, it would take some time to get free of the restraints.

Unfortunately leaving the enemy behind and fleeing was not an option. Tobi and Itachi were linked and there was no telling what would happen if Sasuke were to try and flee with his brother in tow, no guarantee that his brother wouldn't suffer any damage to his brain. They could only wait, and the silence along with the seconds ticking by were slowly breaking down the little sense of calm Sasuke had managed to regain.

Suigetsu was more than willing to tie Itachi up as well since "neither of them can be trusted, really," according to Suigetsu. Though Sasuke had a feeling Suigetsu's true desire was simply to get more tying practice in, the proposal was shut down by the young Uchiha as soon as it was pondered. And needless to say, both Deidara and Karin especially had a few things to say to that.

Sasuke scowled at them, growing extremely impatient. "I apologize, but I thought that by now, for someone who saved all of our lives, the answer to Suigetsu's question was obvious," he stated, settling down next to his brother's motionless body. He watched over him like a hawk. "If he hadn't interfered back there it would've been over for me, for all of us." Sasuke fixed blue eyes on Deidara who stared back stubbornly. "My brother can be trusted. None of you will touch him."

"Oh-ho no," Deidara said glaring right back at his own face. "Listen Uchiha, he may have saved our assess this once. But don't think for a second that him doing that 'good deed' will get him off the hook that easily, yeah. It's not a matter of trust for me. I haven't even begun to pay him back in full. Any of you, hm," he muttered, sitting back down a distance away from Sasuke and his brother.

"Am I supposed to feel threatened by that?" Sasuke's icy stare was still on him. He'd come to realize some of the reasoning behind Deidara's feelings and hatred toward Uchiha a while ago, but there were times in which those feelings could be put on the back burner. It ticked him off that even in this situation, Deidara especially, remained sour and threating toward his brother now, even after the sacrifice he'd just made for them all. He stared him down. "Like I said before, and as you saw. Itachi saved our lives. It doesn't matter what happened between you two in the past. Not anymore. Just think about the here and now."

"Look, Sasuke, no one's gonna tell me what matters and what no longer matters," Deidara snapped, "he may be your older brother but guess what? Itachi's gotta atone for his own transgressions against me. In case you've forgotten, what I have against him is none of his little baby brother's concern, hm." An eye twitched.

Sasuke tightened Deidara's fists as he fought to control his growing irritation. He wouldn't allow anyone to lay another finger on his brother. Not after his revelation. Not if he made it through this. There was still so many unanswered questions. "This conversation is over. If you intend to hurt him, you'll have to go through me first, you lunatic."

Deidara ground the Uchiha's teeth together, standing from where he sat on the dirt. "Oh, is that so? You're really beggin' for it, aren't you, you damn brat?!-"

"Come over here and try it," Sasuke growled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a minute, will ya?" Suigetsu cut in, in front of Deidara in an instant. He looked at the artist for a moment before glancing over at Sasuke, that same slightly amused expression never leaving his face. "As much as I think it would amuse us all to no end witnessing a sorry excuse of a fight between you two in those forms right now, I'd better be the responsible one here for once and remind you that now isn't exactly the _time_."

Deidara hated to acknowledge it, but Suigetsu was right, and he already knew that. He had to keep his emotions in check for the time being. This was a bit of a stalemate that could become a victory or a nightmare at any moment, and for the time being, they all had to be on their toes, ready for anything. He would keep the peace because that was their remaining stability. Looking at Sasuke again he could tell he was thinking the same. He only hoped both Uchiha would make it out alive so his desires could still be fulfilled. If they lived, there would be no stopping him from dealing out his payback. He owed a little to each and every one of them.

"Eww." Karin had been peering over at Tobi. "Sasuke, are you sure he's not already dead? He looks even worse than ever."

Sasuke watched the masked man. He searched for what Karin may have been talking about but all he took in was he and his normal Akatsuki attire and his orange mask. If anything he looked like a rag doll the way he sagged against the log in the ropes. Suigetsu looked.

"Eh, Karin? Sorry to break it to you, but nothing's changed."

"It's his chakra, you idiot. It's grown so faint and yet there's a smell to him that's become so rancid I can practically taste it."

"No surprise there."

"I don't know. The feel of his chakra can only say so much. There's no telling what's happening," Jugo mentioned, staring off into the night. "Though… I think it would be easier to notice any changes going on in there between he and Itachi if we could see his face as well."

Of course. Sasuke supposed he had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he'd completely forgotten. Tobi's true identity. He turned his gaze away from Itachi to look at the nameless man. But... Even if they saw his face, would any of it truly tell them anything?

"Heh _, now_ you're talking, Jugo." Suigetsu stood, walking over to them. "Let's see what this pain up the butt's really been _hiding_ under there." He rubbed his hands together, grinning widely.

"Go wild. I couldn't care less what the dumbass looks like. I'm still gonna kill him. Hm." Deidara was turned away from them as Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin were already looming over Tobi, Sasuke silently peering between his teammates bodies to get a look.

"Hmph, suit yourself..." Karin leaned down, arms outstretched before she recoiled back suddenly, nose scrunched up. She turned to Jugo. "You do it. I refuse to touch that piece of trash."

Soundlessly, Jugo gave the redhead a look before shaking his head, reaching his own arm out and doing the job.

 **...**

It hadn't even taken a snap of his fingers. It had only taken his own mind's will and the mask was gone from his face in an instant. He had always known that Tobi was an Uchiha, and once the mask was gone, he'd waited for that sense of familiarity to sink in. Surely he'd seen him around at least once or twice in the Uchiha compound in his younger years, or even when he was just a small child. And yet as he stared back at him with only one glowing red eye on the right side of his scarred face, nothing came. All that was there was this heavy unknown feeling at the at the pit of his stomach that refused to go away. Foreign and unpleasant.

"Who... are you?" Itachi asked.

"Who am I?" With the mask gone, so went the charades. "Let me first address the fact that really, I am no one. I abandoned my identity a long time ago. But I suppose... that my past identity was once Obito Uchiha." From where he hung on the board, his chin went to his chest, casting his face in shadows. Only a small smirk was visible. "But like I said, it's all irrelevant now, and it was back then. No one cared who I was until I put on the mask, isn't that humorous?" He chuckled. It contained no humor.

But the name did have a funny familiarity to it.

Obito. Obito... Uchiha.

He was an Uchiha, no surprise. But there was something about him. Something familiar, and yet not...

Itachi's breath caught in his throat. This couldn't be him. It just... couldn't be. He was certain there were other Uchiha Obito's in his clan. It couldn't be-

 _"And his name was Obito…"_

 _'Obito'_

 _'Obito'_

The sound of Obito's voice brought him from the voice inside his head. There was a hint of amusement. "Oh, you've realized, haven't you? No, Itachi, you aren't mistaken. I think it's safe to say that that name was quite original; no other Uchiha of past time has been named it." He paused for a moment, taking in Itachi's face as his eyes searched his own features. "That's right, Itachi. There's only been one time in which you've heard that name. And from only one person, I assure you."

Itachi couldn't take his eyes from the man. He had been so young, he had barely remembered, almost forgotten. But he did remember. "Shisui... he told me that you died-"

"And I have. I am dead. Obito, Shisui's elder brother, died years ago, when he was a mere child. And dead, he will remain in this world."

This made no sense. None of it was making any sense. For a moment, the younger Uchiha couldn't find his voice. Contrasting thoughts and memories threatened to overwhelm his focus, his hold and upper hand in this jutsu. He couldn't afford to lose focus. Even under these circumstances. Even now, when he was feeling increasingly numb. He shook his head slightly. "Impossible. He told me. He told me when I first met him that he lost you during the Third Shinobi World War. He told me all about it." It was so long ago. But he knew Shisui hadn't been lying. It all had been so real, bitter sweet, genuine. _How?_

"And he did." Obito seemed like none of it phased him and he was just confirming a simple, trivial fact. "I say it again. Obito died in the war and then he died again and for good shortly after that instance. And he never returned."

Many memories from his five year old mind came rushing back to him. This time he was unable to stop them. The time he first met Shisui, two years after the Third Great Ninja War. He remembered when Shisui and he became very close. He remembered when he and Shisui would spend time together on the training field, at each other's houses, and Itachi had slowly grown to see him as an older brother figure. He remembered the warm feeling in his heart when he realized Shisui felt the same way as seeing him as the younger brother he never had, and the brother he had always longed for again. But most of all, he remembered the one night Shisui shared with him who he'd lost that day to the war. The brother he'd loved so much. The one who hadn't exactly been the most elite yet, although he'd just become a chunin. Shisui had described him as someone who was protective and silly, optimistic and kindhearted; always willing to help out those in need. And he remembered Shisui telling him that his name had been Obito.

Itachi's mouth was dry. "No, it isn't true. The Obito Shisui knew... he looked up to him. I could tell that he loved and admired him with all he had. The Obito Shisui described was so full of promise and light," Itachi stated forcing himself to believe his own words. He refused to believe this Obito was once that person, even though he knew there was no denying it.

"You know it yourself, then, I'm telling the truth. After all, Shisui grew up to be exactly like the elder brother I know he once described to you. Shisui was courageous, kind and optimistic, wasn't he? He grew up to be so sacrificing..." Obito's smirk only grew.

"He died a hero, having faith that the good of the world would overtake the bad." As Itachi's voice grew firmer as he fought to keep the memories of his best friend's legacy at bay. "But now you are striving against everything your brother lived for, everything the old Obito Uchiha would have lived for." He balled his fists. "You-"

"Are gone. That's what this world has done to me and I'm glad it has. It has finally gotten me to see..." Obito trailed off fixing his single red eye on Itachi once more. He was then expressionless. "Now, are you just going to keep staring back at me with those cold eyes of yours, or are you actually going to do something?" Another dark smirk slid onto his face when Itachi remained silent. "You're saddened, conflicted. You're angry. So now what? Don't tell me- you really can't bring yourself to do anything, Itachi, not now." He tilted his head slightly to the side. "Why? Is it because you still feel like I can be _swayed_? You now feel all the more obligated to change me? You still think you can SAVE ME?! For Shisui's sake?" A bark of laughter that would send ice up anyone's spine left Obito before Itachi felt the familiar pull again, but this time it was more of a mercilessly powerful yank. Itachi clenched his jaw, fighting back, his eyes shining with strain and ignored emotion.

Obito had stopped laughing, a disgusted look on his face. "If so, you are pathetic. It is either I die or you die."

This time, the pull really wasn't letting up. He had to act now. Time passing was good, as his plan was getting ever closer, but he would not slip under during his waiting process.

He steeled himself again. He would have to kill his emotions, and put away his friend's memory for the time being. "I think it's only fair I pay you back for that near broken arm you gave me out there. But allow me to show you how it should've been done."

Itachi thought them up and two large, narrow swords appeared, fitting perfectly in both his hands' grasps and he wielded them both with ease. He'd brought the swords down at lighting speed with perfect precision and grace and both swords perfectly hit their targets, his directed thoughts easily making him twice as physically strong as normal. He was powerful enough to slice cleanly through the skin and bone of both of Obito's arms just below the elbow joints. Powerful enough to dismember.

He had done it with his own mind's eye and had seen it as well, which is why he was surprised beyond compare to feel the almost unbearable pain hit him like his arms had just been maimed by a starving lion. He knew before his Sharingan had met the tragedy and even before the sound of heavy metal hitting the water reached his ears as blood was gushed dangerously from both wounds, or better put, stubs of his forearms. He couldn't breathe once he caught the sight of his very own arms below him and his fingers twitching mindlessly around the handles of his weapons, lying on the waters surface at his feet were decorated in dark, bubbling blood.

He had sliced through Obito's arms but when his wide eyes met where he thought he inflicted damage he saw that his arms weren't dismembered or bleeding at all. Only two thin black lines where the cuts would've been were visible.

By inflicting pain on Obito, he had only done major damage to himself. He realized, it was a penalty of the Tsukuyomi Koteisuru. He bit his lip trying to hold back the unbearable pain and blood slid own his chin.

"Yes, you're right, that's exactly how it's done, Itachi. You should've shown me that trick of yours a long time ago."

Being a shinobi who'd seen his fair share of death and gore, Itachi thought it all would've been more than enough to prepare him at least a little for an instance such as this, and yet he was having trouble keeping down what was fighting to come back up. He hadn't even remembered eating anything that morning.

But the lightheadedness he began feeling was the feather that broke the camel's back and whatever was in his genjutsu stomach left him. All he could see was red and dots in his vision. Was it even possible to bleed to death in this world? It all threatened to take over. It wasn't real, his mind screamed. It was all in his head. This pain was just an illusion-

Obito grunted against the force of Itachi's will and again he resisted trying to block it all out. HE was in control, not anything else. This was Tsukuyomi Koteisuru, but this was still his side of the jutsu. Here, he controlled it all... Slowly but surely he commanded his arms to come back and as seconds passed it was as if paper was slowly forming around the stumps, growing into skin which would completely form two arms once more. The blood leakage was already weakening as they slowly formed back. He breathed heavily. Fighting against Obito while trying to pull it off was taking its toll.

"So it seems you found one of the downfalls of this Tsukuyomi Koteisuru. Well, at least for you. How unfortunate," Obito said.

He'd been trying to stall for as long as he could but how would he be able to make it through alive until the plan was ready if he was unable to effectively defend himself in his own realm? Harming Obito here was impossible.

"I... have no doubt that... in your world, the penalties of this jutsu will only follow... us," Itachi breathed.

"I'm glad you mentioned that. What better way to know if that's true than to see for ourselves?" Resistance continued but this time Itachi decided to let go. At this rate… maybe he was better off in his enemy's world.

By the time the surroundings changed to large dark blue blocks, Itachi was sweating profusely. The moment they reached the place, the younger Uchiha felt more drained than he had before despite the fact that in this world, both his arms were present and all the previous pain was gone. That was most likely because he felt as if he were carrying three hundred pounds more than normal, and he knew he was slowly being drained of his remaining chakra. Either this was Obito's doing or it was another penalty that the Tsukuyomi Koteisuru had to offer, and with it, his eyes hurt even more. Whichever it was, if it didn't change soon, there was no questioning if he would last much longer.

Obito appeared several feet away from him. And instantly his entire body seemed to sag slightly with the world's heavier atmosphere. Well, then, this heavy affect wasn't his doing, but another disadvantage of the Koteisuru. It was then clearer to Itachi why those who'd fallen into the jutsu rarely made it out alive: If most Uchiha and Sharingan welders who faced it ran into this particular problem, they most likely were drained even quicker to the point of death since unlike in any other jutsu, a ninja would be able to cease their attack once they lost too much chakra. But here, many were trapped with no clue of escaping while their chakra and life's energy was inevitably sucked out of them.

Like Itachi, Obito's breathing began increasing. "…I'm finished humoring… you. You will die here."

Itachi didn't know how long it had been since he first activated what he was waiting on. He slowly glanced down at his hand all to see that it showed that it'd reached the halfway mark.

If there truly was no way out of this, well, then they both really were dead.

But if it meant Obito would go down with him despite everything, Itachi was ready to accept that.

"Do you know why I allowed you to see my… face? It's because it'll be the last one you see. You won't spread this to anyone else."

Obito bent forward going through hand signs. "So, allow me to introduce you to a jutsu of mine that I've been dying to try out... It was made especially for genjutsu instances such as these, and though I've... barely bothered using it at all, but let's just say it's one of my more... _deadly."_ He finished the signs with his back turned to Itachi. "I call it the _**Jitsugensuru Jutsu.**_ _"_

The world around them both shook. Itachi saw it coming and tried to avoid it, but both of them were briefly encased by a strange blue aura that dissolved into their clothing, into them. Aside from some brief tingling, it was like nothing had happened.

"Heh. I would advise you not to get yourself harmed... Or you'll figure out what my jutsu does soon enough." Obito wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I won't restrain you like you did me... not as fun, not... my style." He like Itachi was already plummeting on energy, and apparently the jutsu he just pulled took a lot out of him, but the Uchiha still had enough energy to run at Itachi at near full speed. Itachi blocked the punch. Though more sluggish due to Koteisuru, their battle continued.

…

"Well, who in the hell _is_ he?!" Suigetsu continued staring on with wide eyes, gripping onto Jugo's shoulder.

"GAH- I already TOLD you, you idiot, does it look like I've ever met this psychopath?!"

"I'm not TALKING to you, Karin!" Suigetsu shot back trying to block the swing at his head from said girl before fixing his eyes again on the newly unmasked man once he was safely out of her reach on the other side of Jugo. "But _somebody_ answer me!"

"No, no I don't think I've ever seen him before either," Jugo said trying to ignore the grip on his shoulder.

Sasuke had remained silent simply taking in the features. His face had a scarred swirl pattern on the right. And on that side his eye was wide open and there lie his own Sharingan that, like Itachi's was moving slowly around in its eye socket. Normally, one wouldn't necessarily be able to tell right away, but Sasuke was certain he really was an Uchiha. In fact, it was strange. He almost looked a bit like someone he'd known when he was just a little kid, but it was very faint.

"Huh. I knew he wasn't Madara, the phony." Karin rubbed one of the lens of her glasses before looking at him again. The markings on his face were quite odd, but intriguing. Karin wondered what he'd been through to receive them. And his skin tone wasn't exactly the same color as Sasuke's, but it had the same pale look. She knew for sure he must be an Uchiha, but-

"Ahh, gross! Why are you staring at him like that, Karin?" Suigetsu narrowed his eyes at her, a look of disbelief on his face. "Oh wait- _kami_ , no- don't tell me you're starting to develop a thing for his looks like Sasuke. If so I think I'm gonna throw up."

"W-what are you taking about?! I can't believe you would- I-I wasn't even THINKING anything like that, you PERVERT! I'LL-"

"Okay, sure you weren't." He leaned forward suspiciously. "I mean, what could you even see in him, anyway? The dude's even missing an eyeball for-"

"Good to hear." Deidara was halfway turned to them all, peering at the man subtly from where he still sat several feet away. Maybe he had been at least a bit curious about what the idiot looked like. "Hm. I'll make sure to gouge out the other one once he awakens. Preserve it and blow it up later." At that he almost grinned.

...

Neither of them were sure how much time had passed after Obito started their rounds of hand to hand combat. And Itachi was sure this was perhaps the strangest taijutsu match he'd ever been in considering how both their movements were substantially more sluggish. With every twist and step forward and back they took they were forced to move at least three seconds slower than normal. And by the time they'd sprang back to catch their breath his muscles were shouting at him in protest and his eyes were blurry, throbbing still, head pounding even more than before. No more than five minutes of going at it had passed, but considering the absurd weight on them both, it almost felt like an hour of exertion had gone by. His vision was getting worse and he could barely see... that three out of the four small dots on his palm were glowing. There was only one more to go. One more before his plan was able to fully activate, before perhaps, he would be able to end it all.

Obito too was breathing harshly. It was obvious he was nearly just as worn as Itachi was, but ultimately wasn't as affected by the loss of energy. Itachi knew then why Obito decided to fight him again in taijutsu under these conditions, as Obito was perfectly aware of his poor health, aware of his condition. He... was trying to tire him to the point of total exhaustion... So he could really strike. He wasn't going to wait and find out what Obito really had planned. The palm of his right hand continued to burn where the lights were. It was time to perform the second step. He only hoped he had enough energy left within him to pull it off.

"How... are you... holding up, Itachi?"

Itachi gave no response but instead briefly closed his eyes, focusing all of his chakra to the single point, feeling the pressure in his head as it grew hotter. He hadn't even opened them fully before Obito was charging at him again. It was as if it all were happening in the blink of an eye, and yet all in slow motion. Obito was just as determined as he. If they were both going to die, there was one thing Itachi knew for sure: Obito would make sure he was gone first. Itachi dodged from another slower power-packed punch, feeling as though he were still yanking three hundred pounds of weight to the side as he did so. And as he did, Obito had thrown a kunai in the direction he knew he would lean and it nicked his shoulder.

But now Itachi encouraged it. His eyes landed on the kunai _. 'Yes, come at me.'_

Sweat stung his eyes as he dodged the next attack, grabbing the foot that swung at his head and using the momentum to throw Obito down who rolled away and jumped shakily to his feet. However the strain of standing when being weighed down paid the price as the scarred side of his face was met with a brutal punch to the cheek and he stumbled back.

But as Itachi advanced on him again, he'd vanished into a puff of smoke.

 _'Shadow clone.'_ Apparently almost anything could be performed in Genjutsu world as well. But as Itachi whirled around, Obito was nowhere in sight.

But then he felt him. Or better put, he felt the blade of a sword being shoved right through his back until he saw the end of it appear right through his abdomen as well. He lurched forward, gasping. "I'm… right here," Obito muttered from behind him. "You're… finished."

The younger Uchiha's form had turned blue again just as it had when Obito cast that strange jutsu in the beginning but as soon as the color surrounded him, it was gone. He gripped the tip of the weapon tightly enough for his palm to take some damage. Blood left his mouth.

"You... see now, don't you? You did all this fighting, all… of it… For nothing. All of your actions have been foolish! You should've... just stayed in your place... Stayed in Akatsuki. Out of the way. Now, all I… really can do is pity you. You will finally _die,_ Itachi, and everyone will see... you as nothing but... but a f-failure." He further pushed the sword in his back and Itachi's grip on it tightened, keeping it in place. That didn't stop the numbness in his left arm and hand. The damage to his spinal cord was causing paralysis to set in. "Accept defeat. Accept despair, and accept the change," Obito said sinisterly.

"No, Obito. You... accept reality." The Uchiha blocked out the pain as much as he could even as more blood fell from his mouth and torso, hitting the block they both stood on. He slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder at the man. Watched as the triumphant look on his cold face morphed into an unmistakable look of disbelief of what he had completely failed to realize before. His single eye was wide, iris trembling as it stared at the left eye of Itachi, an eye that was no longer the same. "You have already lost."

Obito paused. "W-what? No," he forced a smirk, denying. "I've killed you! _You're_ the one... The one who's lost." But the eye that stared back at him, mocking him was saying otherwise. Without a second more passing in silence, Obito yanked the sword mercilessly out of the Uchiha's back and had thrown himself around him so he was standing a ways in front of him once more, but to his dread as Itachi stood before him the blood that had been pooled at his feet mere seconds ago was now completely gone. And so was the wound he'd inflicted in his torso. It was as if all that had happened thirty seconds ago hadn't, and like before, the sword was not in his hands.

His breathing quickened, and Obito had lunged at Itachi like before, throwing a punch which was dodged, Itachi threw himself to the side, all for Obito to throw a kunai in that same direction, successful nicking his shoulder yet again. He growled and swung a leg up aiming for Itachi's head all for him to grab his foot and swing him forcefully to the ground. He rolled away and got to his feet and was met with a fist to the scarred side of his face. He stumbled back and willed himself to vanish into a puff of smoke. He summoned his weapon and had plunged it again into Itachi's back. There. That was how it was supposed to be.

But again, Itachi turned his head coughing up blood to look at him, and again he was met with the same left eye that was no longer the same as his right Sharingan. His stomach dropped. It was a white eye. A white eye that had lost its light.

"No, Obito. You... Accept reality. You have already lost."

...

 _'Hah. Looks like the Uchihas' ultimate Kekkei Genkai isn't so perfect after all. Pathetic really... hm.'_ Deidara stared down at the hands of Sasuke, waiting for that familiar feeling of pleasure he would get whenever anyone's demise was very possible, but he felt no urge to smirk or laugh manically; not even in the slightest. Tobi and Itachi's situation should have been way more amusing to him, but all he continued to feel was disgust and frustration. Why him? Why did he have to be caught up in any of this? Here he had been trying to rid of any Uchiha he came across, all to find himself more entangled in a web concerning them. More up close and personal than he would've ever fancied. He knew he should've just killed Sasuke when he'd had the chance in the very beginning of it all. He remained a distance away on the ground. But he still couldn't look away from Itachi and his previous partner. _'It's been what, over ten minutes now? Still nothing. I can barely sense their chakra signatures anymore… hm. The Tsukuyomi Koteisuru, eh? They really are more than likely doomed, aren't they?'_

Jugo's voice broke the unusual silence. "Hey, guys? Come look at this." He was staring down at something next to Itachi. Being the closest, Sasuke reached Jugo first, catching sight of what Jugo was staring at right away. Karin and Suigetsu were right over his shoulder.

There was a black square marking of noticeable size; it looked as though it had imprinted on the grass where it sat only a couple inches from Itachi's outstretched arm.

"Sasuke… where did this come from?" Jugo asked hesitantly. "Did your brother do this?"

For a while he didn't respond. "From what I know, pulling something off like that is unheard of."

"And yet, here it is."

"Hold on a minute, now. That marking doesn't necessarily have to be Itachi's doing," Suigetsu cut in wisely.

"Who else could it have come from then, Suigetsu?!" Karin said.

"Look I'm just saying that last time I checked, a person caught in a genjutsu isn't capable of summoning things through their 'dreams'. Especially if they're caught up in something as deadly as the Tsukuyomi Koseitet-whatchamacallit."

Sasuke felt yet another one of Deidara's headaches coming on. "Tsukuyomi _Koteisur_ -"

"Who cares?" Both Suigetsu and Deidara said at the same time.

"Well, Sasuke? Is it possible?" Karin prodded.

He stared at the black marking for so long he wasn't sure how many seconds had passed. "I can't say. As far as I know, it's not. All we can do now… is wait _." Uselessness._ He despised it.

...

It had been the fifth time he lunged at Itachi, each time, with Itachi staring back at him waiting for him to approach. Each time he threw the punch and again, the Uchiha dodged. Each time, the kunai was thrown. It grazed Itachi's shoulder. Obito's leg flung out. It was grabbed. He crashed to the ground. He stood. A punch to the face. A puff of smoke. A stab in the back. Blood everywhere. A turn of the head. A white eye looking back.

He felt an unbearable feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach.

This wasn't happening. A genjutsu could not be cast within a genjutsu. It was impossible.

 _"No, Obito. You... Accept reality."_

He shook his head furiously, charging again blindly forward. Punch, dodge, kunai, kick, grab, crash to the ground, stand, punch, puff of smoke. Stab in the back. Blood. A turn of the head. A white eye plaguing his mind, taking over.

The seventh time. Eighth time.

 _"You... Accept reality."_

It happened again. And then again. It happened another three times.

No. It was all a fluke. It was all just one big dream. Or nightmare.

Losing was impossible. This was his realm. HIS. It couldn't be happening. Not to HIM. Not NOW, not like this, not here. Here, he was in control. And yet, by Itachi falling into his own trap, he had fallen right into Itachi's. And there really was... no escape. In the Izanami he was trapped.

"No- **IMPOSSIBLE!** " He growled in denial, yelling, shouting obscenities. Itachi could not win. **He** was the chosen one, the true savior of this world. Even if Itachi were to be defeated, Obito himself could not allow himself to be. He twisted the bloody sword as viciously as he could, with all his dark heart and empty soul. But Itachi showed no excess signs of pain or distress. He looked the exact same as he had the very first time he'd stabbed him. He still grabbed onto the tip of the sword, slowly turning his head, and Obito had no choice but to look back into a bottomless white pit. Nothing but white, not black darkness. There was nothing else he could do.

And it happened again, and then again. And again, again, and again, again-

 _"...You have already lost."_

 _"AARRGGH!_ _ **DAMN YOU, ITACHI!"**_

...

It had been done.

He had completed the second to last step in his plan the moment Obito went completely still behind him. His grip was loosening on the sword he'd wielded to plunge right through him, and when the younger Uchiha shakily took a step forward, ignoring the blood dripping onto his feet and the burning nerves coursing though him from the back to the front, he had finally managed to turn completely around to face the man who's hands had fallen limply by their sides. Obito would not be breaking free for quite a while.

He stared into his face with the remaining functioning eye he had. On the outside, his features were blank, only sweat ran down it, but deep down, Itachi could see more than just nothingness. He knew that the pain he felt from the stab wound would soon be gone once he was out of this jutsu, gone like the illusion it was. But he had a feeling that Obito's pain would last much, much longer.

And as he looked at him longer, he saw something more there and like earlier his chest tightened.

It felt very strange and he felt a small chill with the realization. This man really did resemble him.

 _"His name was Obito…"_ Shisui's young seven year old voice rang distantly in his mind.

 _'Shisui_. _I'm so sorry.'_

His best friend had spent the remainder of his short life believing that the brother he loved so much and looked up to died in honor and died saving his comrades with a good, hopeful heart. But in reality that brother had turned into a monster, wanting to destroy it all, destroy everything he'd ever been and everything he'd ever believed in. This was no longer Shisui's brother, and as Obito said, he would never be again.

The burning sensation on his palm spiked, catching his attention and when Itachi glanced down he saw that all four dots were lit up, and they were shining brighter than ever. Relief washed over him.

Finally. His plan was activated, ready. And just on time.

And now, he only prayed that it would work.

There was only one more thing he needed to do.

Letting out a slow breath as his heart pounded in his chest, Itachi reached out his dotted, glowing palm. He placed it on Obito's shoulder, and instantly his entire body lit up and grew hotter. The genjutsu world around them was soon filled with the light. Itachi kept his hand firmly in place despite the increasing sting in his hand. It was all in the mind, but what was happening was real. The pain would all go away soon.

But when he looked into Obito's eye once more and saw the complete emptiness there, no matter how much he tried, he could not imagine any happiness that was there before. Despite his victory, Itachi felt a painful loss.

 _'I can bring myself to do this much.'_

Still gripping Obito's shoulder, he closed his eyes.

…

It was torture. Surely only fifteen minutes had passed but Sasuke was certain it had been an hour. He spent five more minutes sitting right over his brother's form waiting for something, a twitch, a cough, anything but alas, Itachi's glassy eyes continued roaming back and forth, up and down, around, looking this way and that into a world Sasuke was no part of. At least watching that much showed that the older Uchiha was still alive, but Sasuke wondered how much longer it would last. Unable to be right over him any longer, he stood, striding away from Itachi to pace back and forth a few times- making sure to keep a subtle eye on a certain artist all the while as he watched him stare at both Uchiha with still barely contained hostility- before taking a seat on a rock several feet away again.

But then he heard mumbling and it wasn't coming from Deidara or team Hebi.

"No..."

"What was that?" Jugo jumped and they were all on full alert.

"No... I... I've killed you.. cannot win. I'm… I'm the savior…"

"Wait, he's talking to Itachi, isn't he? What on earth is going on in there?" Jugo muttered sounding just as confused as he did apprehensive.

His glassy eye that was staring right through them all widened.

"No…" the sound was spoken from the man so softly. He repeated the syllable. How was he even able to speak _? No_ soon became a mantra under his breath, but his entire body continued to stay frozen to the world. That was until his form began to shake.

And for a moment, all Sasuke could do was relish in it. The very small sadistic side of him that most of those in Konoha would frown upon, but he didn't care. Although Obito had become silent once more and still frozen to the world, the emotion brewing within rolled from his form in heavy waves. Sasuke could almost smell it, a strange energy coming from him. Sasuke tensed. He felt the other's body heat over him, peering down as well, apparently oblivious to the strange vibe.

"Whoa, check that out. Now he almost looks constipated or something," Suigetsu commented, leaning over even more to get a better look. "...Man, you would've thought Itachi stuck a kunai up his butt or somethin' in there, with the expression on his face."

"Tch, serves the bastard right. I only wish I had been there to give him at least half of what he deserves, hm." Nothing would be able to fully satisfy Deidara. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder which Uchiha he hated most.

"Holy-" Suigetsu's mouth was agape. "Wait, what is that?"

Tobi was glowing. It had started at his shoulder and was rapidly expanding until he was white with blinding light, almost completely covering him. The light was painful to look at and everyone jumped back as he only got brighter.

Sasuke was grateful that Itachi was a considerable distance away already.

"I-is he about to explode?!" Karin gasped, half covering her eyes. "The intensity of his chakra is huge!"

"Sasuke, I think he might!" Jugo cried.

"Dammit! That was supposed to be my doing!" Deidara cursed, shielding Sasuke's eyes. He cast his own form a quick glance. "Tell me it isn't true, Uchiha," he growled.

Sasuke felt Deidara's heart speeding in his chest. The pressure of the moment further frustrating him. "Why do you assume I know everything?"

"I don't, but apparently everyone else does, hm!"

Tobi was covered completely now. "Just shut up and-"

An earsplitting shout snatched all speech from Sasuke and zapped any sound from them all as they stumbled further back. It was coming from Obito who looked as though he was liquefying.

 _"AAARRGH!_ _ **DAMN YOU, ITACHI!"**_

Suddenly Obito's shining form was sucked out of the ropes and all that was visible of him was a blinding white flash as he was shot into the sky like a very close shooting star. All were frozen at the sight before them as the liquid blob swirled in the air and crashed right onto the black marking on the ground near the motionless Itachi that they had noticed earlier. And Obito disappeared into the black Kanji on the grass as if he had used his jutsu to morph into it. Only he hadn't. The last thing they all heard was a silenced cry before the black marking glowed white as well and there was a huge flash that reached the stars, lasting for five seconds. When the light finally dispersed all was silent once more and where Obito and the mark had been, there was small, solid dark blue box in its place.

Everyone's eyes were glued on the little box, not sure what to call what had just happened.

Sasuke then understood. "I think… that was some type of seal." _But how?_

"Did he just...?"

"Wha- but that's not possible. How did-?"

Sasuke was the first one to look away from the box, gaze landing on Itachi. The first thing he noticed was that Itachi's hand was glowing white just as the seal had, but the glow was fading away. There was a groan coming from him and a feeling intense enough to stop a beating heart seized Sasuke. He nearly chocked on his feeling of relief when another small groan met the air followed by movement from his brother. "Itachi."

Itachi had survived. Maybe Tobi was dead, or maybe he survived as well. But at the moment it didn't matter. Because his brother had made it out of the deadliest jutsu known to Uchiha alive. It was more apparent now than ever where his brother stood in his heart and in that moment, Sasuke honestly couldn't deny the fact that he was grateful that fate was finally giving him some good. The legs he controlled felt numb as he dragged them toward his brother.

"I did... all I could do. Now it's finally done."In his waking moments he had rolled over and his face was pressed to the earth.

Sasuke saw as Itachi shakily attempted to push himself up with only one weakened arm. It was understandable considering how much chakra was sucked from him. When his brother tried lifting himself up again with the same arm that's when he saw the blood. A devastatingly large pool of it spread out over the grass beneath him. It dripped from his abdomen, from his mouth as he began coughing it up as he collapsed again. And that's when Sasuke saw the stab wound reaching straight through the center of his back.

 **….**

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading :D**

 ***WARNING If you haven't noticed, fairly long author's note ahead… Read on with caution***

 **I bet a lot of readers skip right over this, but I hope you all read this anyway**

 **A bit unsurprisingly a while ago I got some negative comments, and I say unsurprisingly because I could expect some anger coming since it took me a while to update. I'm not addressing these reviews I got to complain, but I found them hard to just simply ignore, not just for my sake, but for everyone out there who has faced the same thing. Many writers on here strive to become the best that they can be, and just so you all know, I, including a lot of us would love to get constructive criticism because it helps us grow. It's not like I will only take reviews of praise and reject anything else.**

 **I want all readers to be honest with me. If you want, tell me if you didn't really care for the chapter/story, but make sure to tell me why. I am perfectly fine with that and my feelings won't be hurt. But you can always express your thoughts without being rude, and without sending a message aiming to insult me or any other writer on here. I decided to speak up about this because I always see flames and/or just plain rude comments about someone and/or their story that were plainly made to tear them down. You may be disappointed or angry that the story didn't meet your expectations but it's always so much easier to sit and write a terrible review than to spend time doing your best to write something and finish what you've started. (Trust me, I and a lot of writers can agree on that). In this community, we are supposed to build each other up without purposefully harming.**

 **That's one of the reasons I am a supporter of the Fanfiction Review Movement (FRM); a movement on this site that is all about spreading support by leaving a kind review on a story. The review can even consist of polite feedback that can help the writer improve. It REALLY makes a difference :D (Please PM the founder of this movement, Fanofthisfiction if you want to be a part of it!)**

 **I know this message won't stop everyone from trying to hurt others because that's how life is, but we can at least make an effort to reduce it because no one deserves to be addressed in such a negative way**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

There was that single moment when he'd seen him dissolve into the box. A mere second of silence, bordering blissful ignorance. And then the sound of coughing. Blood everywhere. Everything frozen around him. The heart he felt beating in his enemy's chest was soaring.

"Karin. Let him bite you."

But still, everything was trapped in slow motion. "Hurry."

The vision through Deidara's eyes was fuzzy for a moment, no matter how hard Sasuke peered at Karin. She nudged him to the left until she was right In front of his brother, getting a better view of him.

"Che… right." Karin pushed her glasses up and pulled a shirt sleeve up her arm. "I can let him bite me just enough to most likely put him out of immediate danger." She put her bared arm near Itachi's face. "Bite," she commanded.

The older Uchiha didn't react for a moment, but after a second he slowly positioned his bloodied lips to her arm, biting. Karin made no sound. Nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?"

"Wh- why do you think I would know that?" Karin seemed indignant. She held her arm to Itachi for serval more seconds and still when nothing changed she pulled away. "This has never happened before."

Itachi coughed, more blood leaving his mouth, and he licked his lips, fixing his gaze on his brother. "Sas… Sas-"

"Forget it. Let me fix this." Jugo was next to them both in an instant. His arm had transformed into its curse mark form. "From what I know your brother doesn't have a curse mark… so this will be all the more risky. In order for it to have the slightest chance of working your brother's DNA will have to at least be somewhat compatible with mine," Jugo said hesitantly. "I just wanted to let you know that, Sasuke. There's only one way to find out. With the time we have, it's our best option."

No time. "…Just hurry up and try it."

Jugo's transformed arm ascended and latched onto the beginning of the fading Itachi's wound that ran completely through his torso. He started the Cellular Regeneration technique. Sasuke watched intently as Itachi's half lidded eyes had snapped wide open suddenly and he gasped.

"I… I-" A violent coughing fit cut him off and Itachi began withering slightly. His mobile arm reached up unstably looking as if he were trying to grasp onto Jugo's arm to stop the process. But he was too weakened to do so.

"That's enough, Jugo- you're hurting him further." It was the end. The jutsu's healing was not compatible with Itachi's body but Jugo's arm didn't stop.

"You heard him, you're killin' the man, Jugo," Suigetsu said. Karin shifted uncomfortably where she stood. All the while, Deidara wasn't there, having seemed extremely annoyed by Itachi's situation, and unexpectedly keeping his distance and not saying a word. A few minutes later Sasuke looked up to see he was no longer in sight.

"Easy, now. I-I think…" Jugo's voice faltered as he focused all of his attention on Itachi. He grunted and his brow had already begun sweating when his transformed arm started glowing dark blue. "No... no, it's working. I-it's working." He sounded surprised.

Itachi's sporadic breathing was already slowing. His wide eyes were closed. Blood was sliding down the sides of his mouth but his coughing died down. When his eyes fluttered open once again, his gaze was stoic but he frowned.

"Why do… you waste your energy?"

Sasuke said nothing and neither did Jugo.

"… I know... It's already… already too late." Itachi rasped, his words clear but sluggish. "Obito, he… used a very powerful jutsu."

 _'Lets just say it's one of my more... deadly.'_ The Jitsugensuru Jutsu.

"My… my injuries have followed me into the real world."

Obito. Obito- that was his name- was responsible for this, the jutsu. Never had Sasuke seen or heard of anything like it.

"My left side has been paralyzed... from the fight, and aside… from that-"

"The damage is fatal, but this isn't the first time I've done something like this. Please, don't talk anymore until you're fully healed. It will make things harder," Jugo grunted at the steady loss of power.

Because of Obito's Jitsugensuru jutsu the true victor of the fight was quite unclear.

"Healing me is pointless. I… have already been sick for a… very long time now. I was running low on time... from the very start." Itachi began coughing again despite the healing coming his way. He was breathing heavily as more blood flowed from his lips. Fresh blood from the stab wound was still visible as it flowed slowly from his back.

Sasuke glanced at his orange-haired teammate and saw that he didn't look any better. He appeared smaller than he'd been only seconds ago, in fact. It was a vey subtle change in size, but still noticeable.

"I see. Jugo's already reached his shrinking stage. By this point the average person wouldve been at near complete healing point by now. And your brother still looks as terrible as ever, Sasuke." Karin peered over them, a stern look on her face. "In fact, I can feel the energy he's receiving from Jugo disintegrating. His body is trying to reject it, just like it did my chakra." Having been head of one of Orochimaru's research facilities, it was no surprise that if anyone knew anything about Jugo's capabilities and his limits, it would be Karin. "In other words, this is unheard of."

Jugo looked ashamed of what Karin told as the truth. "She's right," he panted. I'm losing… more chakra than I normally w-would at too fast a rate… I'm sorry." He wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer, that is before he ran so low on chakra that his curse mark threatened to take completely over.

"As I expected," Itachi said quietly after he'd recovered from his hacking.

How long had he been affected by this sickness, Sasuke wondered. What else had Itachi kept from him all this time?

Things were going to be okay. Even if Karin, Jugo or no one could heal him at all because of his physical state. Itachi would still live. They'd find a way. But the unmistakable, strangely serene look in Itachi's eyes already confirmed every part of the reality Sasuke did not want to acknowledge. The reality in which Itachi, the humble person he was, had already accepted.

When he looked at Itachi he only felt frustration building. Frustration that came when nothing was no longer truly in one's control. Frustration that came with the knowledge of how close his brother had been in defeating Obito without a single fatal scratch. But most importantly, frustration that came to him as Itachi continued staring back at him with a certain look on his face.

Sasuke knew that look like the back of his hand. Even after all this time. It was a very familiar and very much intentional look that he hated.

It was a certain expression he always remembered Itachi giving him when they were younger, whenever he felt troubled about something. It was a look that had always reassured him… everything was going to be alright, whether Sasuke had wanted to believe that or not. And he never particularly liked the look because no matter how much he resisted it, it never left him feeling ill at ease, even when he wanted to be. The fact that the look in Itachi's eyes still had power over him, after everything that had happened, was more than a little annoying.

Nonetheless, Itachi didn't seem to care. That was his brother.

So kind-hearted, sacrificing, selfless. Not naïve, but taken advantage of.

 _...All this time._

Jugo's arm had stopped glowing and detached itself from Itachi's wound, accepting hat there was no more he could do. "Though his body's rejected most of my chakra, I think he still sustained a fraction of my healing-"

"True," Karin confirmed. "His body only accepted a bit of it." In other words, if anything, Jugo had won Itachi a few extra minutes at best.

Silence ensued the atmosphere.

"Why don't we leave the two brothers alone for the time being, whatdaya say?" Suigetsu said, standing above them, next to Karin. Jugo quickly nodded. After casting Sasuke a kind look he stood up.

"We'll be here if you need anything."

Sasuke said nothing.

Instead he let cold blue eyes settle on the tiny cube resting mere inches from Itachi's limp right hand.

Yes, indeed. Once he was freed, Obito would wish he'd never laid eyes upon Itachi. On he, himself. He would pay for all of this.

With no further words, Jugo followed Suigetsu and Karin over to the fire several feet away to give the brothers some space.

"You said Tobi's real name was Obito," Sasuke finally said after an almost painful stretch of struggling for words. "...So you saw his face as well."

Itachi nodded weakly, resting his eyes for a moment. "Hn. Let's just say it… was mainly because he wanted me to."

The image of Obito's distinct face was fresh in Sasuke's memory. "What do you mean by that?"

Itachi thought back on the battle and the revelations that had only been meant to distract, to make things more difficult for him. Even though what Obito had said about Shisui was true.

He'd never exactly trusted Tobi, but in that fight, there had been no hiding anything from him and all masks were shattered. With their minds having been linked, many of their past secrets; Itachi's truth, Obito's motives, with the moon plan and with Sasuke. It had been displayed on the table for them both to see whether they liked it or not. The only thing they had been able to keep to themselves were the jutus they'd had up their sleeves.

Itachi's right hand grazed over the small cube containing the unmasked man inside. He allowed himself to think of his best friend and the unbelievable truth once more.

That revelation would be kept in the past.

Itachi's eyes opened again, settling on his brother through the face of his former Akatsuki associate. "You mind explaining how exactly…. You and Deidara… managed to get into this mess?"

 _Of all things to bring up._ Sasuke looked down at the blue metal bracelet that stuck to his enemies wrist like a second skin.

"I thought I heard my name, hmm. I had a feeling you'd never ask, Uchiha. Seems I came back just in time then, yeah."

Hearing the sound of his own voice again, but twisted in that sickeningly familiar speech pattern had Sasuke tensing. When he turned his gaze behind him to see his form emerging from the trees and stretching, he could only imagine what had been keeping the former Akatsuki member occupied this whole time. He realized he really didn't wish to know.

Deidara kept walking towards them, away from the shadows and Sasuke involuntarily found himself growing increasingly irritable.

"You can keep your distance. You're close enough," he said when Deidara was a couple yards behind them.

"What's wrong? Come on, Sasuke," Deidara sneered, rolling coal-like eyes. "What could I possibly do to your sorry excuse for a brother at this point that could even pass on my radar as satisfactory, hm?" He only sounded disgusted.

"Uh, not that we'd just stand by and _let_ you do anything to his sorry excuse for a brother," said Suigetsu from where he stood by the fire, still a fairly close distance from Deidara, Sasuke and Itachi. Jugo was staring at Deidara intently, and Karin's calculating gaze had halted on him as well. No one seemed to move. "Love to see you try, though."

Deidara shrugged, face blank from where he stood.

An excruciating pain hit Sasuke as it shot up Deidara's spine. The whole body tingled and pulse sharply with sudden unforgiving nerves. A healing injury he hadn't known was there Deidara had taken advantage of.

Another kick followed in alarming succession but Sasuke was ready for it when he saw his own foot swoop in from the side aiming for the side of the head. And even without chakra, the blow was still powerful when the Uchiha blocked it with a forearm. So much so that try as he might, Sasuke still lost his balance from where he'd been kneeling over Itachi, and stumbled to the side.

Deidara was in front of Itachi now towering before him with a raised leg aiming for his throat, and with a foggy mind and tingling body Sasuke lunged at the artist from the side as not to collide with Itachi as they both crashed to the ground.

"What- do you think- you're- _doing?"_ Sasuke snarled. He struggled to pin his own body down with his enemy's weight but any by passer could have been convinced Deidara had been taken over by a deranged, vengeful worm the way he lashed out and fought back against his very own body with speed and vehemence that the Uchiha was able to dodge solely because of his inhuman reflexes and the fact that he had chakra to work with while Deidara did not. Yet the artist didn't seem to care. He kept struggling even as the crushing force of chakra strengthened arms pushed against him, trying to stop him completely.

"What's it- look like? Just taking a few things- off his shoulders, trying to do the weasel a- _favor,_ hm!" Deidara spat back. Messing his own body up didn't seem to matter to him in the slightest. He'd clawed and swung out with Sasuke's arms and a rock hard punch hit the burning Uchiha in the jaw.

Tasting blood Sasuke caught his own wrist and snapped it. Deidara barely showed a sign of noticing and struggled uncontrollably still. The Uchiha knew harming his body would only hinder them in the long run, but the manic grin his lips were stretched into long since set fuel to the fire. He slugged Deidara across his own face to tear the expression off.

At the end of the day, he was still the insane, deceiving and unstable ticking time bomb who thirsted after Itachi's blood. He'd tried to finish off his brother. Itachi; a man that was too weak and too far gone to fight back. It was low, and the lunatic thought it to be amusing?

Sasuke ignored the unworldly feeling that came along with being the one responsible for the broken wrists, blood and forming bruises on his own pale skin. Instead he only dodged and punched back harder again and again.

That was until déjà vu hit. He was yanked up from the ground, into the air and into someone's restraining embrace. Disoriented he half expected to look back and see the orange mask of an awkwardly laughing Tobi. But instead it was Jugo, holding him in place. Sasuke breathed heavily in his grasp, his mind able to clear easier and his focus able to come back quicker than it had last time he was in a position like this. Jugo was calling his name, repeating words urging him to pull himself together.

"Thank you… Jugo." Itachi's voice was such a hoarse whisper then that it could hardly be heard, but anyone would've been able to detect the deep gratitude in it. Jugo nodded humbly in response.

 **"** Ngh... How admirable. Seems your big brother over there couldn't stand our quarreling, hm." Several feet away across from he and Jugo, Sasuke noticed that Deidara was engulfed in a large water-like fist that wrapped around him, immobilizing his movements to a bare minimum despite his visible struggle as he stared back at Sasuke.

And in the dark eyes, Sasuke saw that same mix of both amusement and scorn. It was the same look he'd seen earlier when they'd first fought only a couple days ago now. Nothing had changed.

"Didn't think I could do this, now did ya?" The water fist had Deidara elevated from the ground. Suigetsu stood a few feet beside him with an arm extended.

"But that's not all, you know." Suigetsu studied his balled fist, which controlled the water made hand, with sparkling eyes before looking back to Deidara contemplatively. "I can also do this," he flicked his wrist to the side and the fist flung sideways, pounding down with such force, the grassy ground cracked where it landed and Deidara was thrown into alarmed curses and shout-filled protest immediately.

"And this." The same thing was done in the other direction. A few more times again into the ground, into a near by tree, another near by tree, and into a log Karin had been standing near. Then into a boulder, all the while Suigetsu seemed to be enjoying the disheveled Deidara's reactions and death threats a bit too much. "It's funny, I could kill you right now and there would be nothin' you could do to stop me... I'm not always known to exactly follow Sasuke's orders."

"That's enough, Suigetsu," Sasuke said, just so happening to intervene only after a few more seconds passed. Things could not be taken too far. Jugo had let Sasuke go once he saw he'd calmed down.

"-And you know, I was only _kidding_ when I said to go ahead and go for it. Quite a show that was; you attacking Sasuke and trying to finish off his brother like that. In fact, if it hadn't been Sasuke, I might've called that little scene entertaining."

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said warningly.

"Geez. Kidding, Sasuke." Suigetsu's sly grin faded as he narrowed his eyes. "Anyway, people like you should _really_ learn to catch on to my jokes. Or else next time I may not be so obedient."

"Hmph. So since he can't settle whatever score he had with Itachi or whatever, it seems he was going for the next best thing by throwing a tantrum and trying to harm Itachi through Sasuke." Karin stood with her hands on her hips, staring at the infuriated artist. "You seriously mean to tell me that's all you had in mind? I saw it coming a mile away. Pathetic!"

Deidara hissed venomously. "Shut up! You don't know what I was planning- you don't know _anything, hm!_ All of you are the pathetic ones- all complete fools!" He shouted, the looks on their faces seemingly making him angrier by the second. "You think it's amusing?" He spat, " _I'LL GIVE YOU ALL TRUE ENTERTAINMENT IN A BREATHTAKING **EXPLOSION!**_ And I'll give _you_ the grand seat, you fish freak!" He shot Suigetsu the promise of excruciating death growling again. "Let me go, hm!"

"Fish freak, eh? If anything I'm closer to a shark tha-" he suddenly paused, staring more closely at Deidra. "Hold on a second... Hah, come on, I don't think I handled you that roughly. You look a bit too pale, there..."

"Suigetsu, you freaking idiot! Sasuke said to put the lunatic down," Karin snapped impatiently. "You're just making things more complicated- like you always do!"

"Why do _you_ always have to be the first to ruin the fun?" Suigetsu complained. "I mean he might actually lose Sasuke's dinner, Karin. I can't put him down yet-"

"IF HE THROWS UP EVRYWHERE IT'S GONNA SMELL DISGUSTING, AND I SWEAR I'M GONNA SMASH YOUR UGLY FACE IN IT, YOU **MORON!** " Karin bellowed, throwing her fists at Suigetsu who seemed genuinely disturbed by that notion.

Deidara had quieted down, Sasuke's face looking paler than normal. He cursed the Uchiha even more and their pathetically weak stomachs.

As Sasuke stared at the artist he couldn't help but think. If these past few years of Deidara unable to lay his hands on Itachi in vengeance didn't drive the artist mad, the fact that he could not destroy Itachi with his art, now, ever, certainly did.

There was nothing more satisfying than extracting revenge in the strongest state you could be in, with your very favorite tools in reach. Something that was at the moment, for Deidara unobtainable.

And on top of that, it was already too late.

Not being able to defeat Itachi, for Deidara was a big loss; never again having the chance to put all of his hard work to the test. Because time was up, and the test had expired.

Deidara had cut himself off to swallow and hold back any unsightly thing possibly trying to leave Sasuke's throat, however the threatening aura that radiated from him remained.

"Deidara."

Itachi's monotone voice sounded in the night. When Deidara didn't respond, he continued. "I just wanted to let you know… that if-"

A puff of smoke greater than any other appeared, momentarily obscuring everyone's vision.

"Oh, for the love of me. It seems I've missed quite a bit in these past hours, now haven't I?"

The old man was still small and very short in stature but everything about him, from his sandals, to the very top of his hairless, shiny head seemed to hold an air of power and order.

"Uh, who the heck is he? Wait don't tell me," Suigetsu's eyes grew wide. He'd released his hold on Deidara.

"You."

In a cloud of fading smoke Atsugoshi stood a distance from them, hands clasped over his chest and buried under the sleeves of his robe.

"Now, now, now, I don't want any of that tone of voice or those brooding looks, or I'll fix 'em in a record." Atsugoshi said. "I tried to keep my distance, if anything just a tad bit longer. However, my signal-sensors just refused to let me alone; kept telling me there was just too much chaos and turmoil going on around here, so I had to come on over-yes, I know, it's early- to make sure my two dear subjects didn't get themselves killed before the real changes began. All to find out my signal-sensors were right, yet again."

The aged man paused, narrowing his eyes at both Sasuke and Deidara. "I haven't even known you two for a week, and already, you're workin' my little heart out," he scolded, looking more annoyed than anything else. "But mot too much of a bother I guess… I had a few things that I needed to tell you of anyway."

His fault. It was all his fault. Subjects. Real changes. Ridiculous. Sasuke stood, staring the man down. "You have no right-"

"Oh, save it," the old man waved the Uchiha off. "Young Sasuke- is it?- When are you going to open up your powerful eyes and see that this isn't about rights? It is about our future."

His voice persisted. "I didn't come here to get yelled at and nearly maimed tonight... No, no, and I most certainly am not going to wait until tomorrow to be killed in the crossfire of any more powerful boys like you and others just like yer'selves, who are obsessed with hatred and this unsightly taste for revenge." Atsugoshi's gaze fell on Itachi who still lay on the ground.

"And it seems this young man here has nearly the exact same mind-set as I…" He looked at him longer, slowly shaking his head. "I'm just trying to stop all this here horrid chaos."

"Oh drop the act!" Deidara leered. "If it weren't for you butting into everything pretending to help me out, that Uchiha would've been dead by my hands- by mine, and my art by now- both Uchiha! And how dare you make me remain chakraless in this disgusting body, hm. Because of you I was almost killed by that idiot Tobi- _Tobi_ \- Uchiha or not- without hardly any defense!" the artist boomed. "I'm going to-!"

Despite his previous dishevelment Deidara suddenly shot towards Atsugoshi with the ferocity of a starved lion.

"Enough, Deidara." Sasuke said over Deidara's continues shouts and growls as he (quite embarrassingly) struggled to get his hands on the small man, but still with no success. Sasuke would never admit he wanted Deidara to stop for his own sake more than for anything else. Strange how disturbing it was seeing one's self dash pitifully after anyone.

"I see. So this… is the one behind it… all, brother."

"Hold up a second! You mean to tell us that you weren't kidding when you said it was this guy that really played you two?!" No one else could've been better at sounding annoyed and amused at once. "Come on, now, Sasuke!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Normally I'd say this is a major disgrace, but in anyone's defense, his chakra signature is extremely strange; unlike any kind I've felt before. The smell is so strong it's nearly repelling, yet… It has a pleasant feel as well, unthreatening. But it doesn't even feel remotely human." Karin examined Atsugoshi and her nose twitched. "No, i-it smells like-"

No one on team Hebi spoke. Magic, yes, there was plenty of that in the ninja world. But inhuman…

Jugo shook his head. "None of that matters guys. This is who interfered with Sasuke's mission. He's the one who's put him in danger. It's our duty to take him down, no matter what, no questions asked." He started for Atsugoshi with his chakra getting at the ready.

The buzz of building chakra activity and the threat of further chaos filled the atmosphere. "No, Jugo- no fighting. Listen to me," Sasuke said. The last they needed was for Jugo to get overwhelmed when there was no current cage to stop him.

Jugo halted. "But- what he did-"

"That doesn't matter right now. Harming him will make things worse, so don't engage-"

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help." A teammate as caring as Jugo still almost managed to cause more chaos than good. But Karin and Suigetsu were worse.

"You're really asking to die. Why would you even think of doing this to Sasuke?! You have no idea who you're messing with!"

"Elder or not, don't think you'll leave here scot-free."

In that moment they acted as if Sasuke were nonexistent even though their cause of attack had to do with him. They went on, taking swings at Atsugoshi as Deidara continued trying to take him on as well. However, the man was incredibly fast; disappearing and reappearing this way and that as three (partially) capable shinobi soared all over the dark grounds in vain, making quite the sight. It continued for an excruciating amount of seconds. That was until-

"I tried to play kindly, but you bunch of new generations are just too rude nowadays; not even letting me rest a moment before I'm fighting for my life," Atsugoshi snapped, though he really didn't appear fatigued at all. "Oh, I think the time is near for a change in scenery."

The skin on Atsugoshi's entire body grew a shocking golden yellow, appearing like an ancient statue. He lit up the night like a blinding star and he was soon elevated a few feet from the ground. His power was rolling from him in small but visible waves, but the energy felt different from chakra. Was it even accurate to call him a shinobi?

And it took all of a good ten seconds. He first aimed at the scurrying Suigetsu, The fearsome glow that surrounded him jumped from his extended hand, crashing onto the water nin. With a cut-off yell he was gone from sight. A second of silence. And then chaos again, but this time Atsugoshi was more the predator as he next went after Karin. Despite her lunging efforts to avoid it, one zap was all it took. Though he was surprisingly the hardest to catch and the most creative in his dodges, Deidara could not outrun or jump Atsugoshi or his golden prowess for the life of him, and with a curse he too was gone. Jugo was last.

Atsugoshi's face twisted into an expression of discomfort as he cracked his cramped hands. "There. I was planning on speaking with young Deidara as well, but since he… insisted on being one of the bigger problems I reckon I'll deal with the boy later. Now that there's some peace and quiet, I can finally give at least you the update, dear boy, Sasuke."

Sasuke remained emotionless, looking away from Itachi and trying to make sense of what had just happened. "Where did you take them?"

"Elsewhere. Just know that right now, they are safe, and safe they might remain. I just came to get my message across." Atsugoshi's golden glow faded away and he'd returned to the ground. "And if you and your blond friend still wish to return to normal… you will listen to the things I need to say that now need addressing."

"Just get to the point," Sasuke cut in.

"Very blunt I see. Alright then." Atsugoshi regarded him strangely. "It seems you had quite an episode a couple hours ago, did you not?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me if I'm senile, but it appears as though when your old masked buddy turned completely rouge on you all, you and young Deidara exchanged a few words… and you got a glimpse into his… let's just say his past…" Atsugoshi looked at Sasuke knowingly. "Oh, don't look too surprised, boy. I know many a things, as I told Deidara earlier. I know you did. For it is one of the quirks that goes along with my splendid, well, spell. I sensed it when it happened."

Try as he might to forget Sasuke did remember the memory that was not his own, the memory that he wasn't entirely sure had been real or something made up that seized his attention. The flashback of a younger, troubled Deidara along with the black-haired girl. He remembered how he was unable to control, nor stop the images from suddenly popping to the surface from Deidara's array of stored past. He hadn't known for sure what to make of it when it replayed itself, but he remembered how he couldn't help acknowledging the very present pain that was buried there. The pain of hope and then rejection of family and friends that turned way from something that had become a part of Deidara.

He really hadn't known what to make of it but with a twinge of disgust he recalled what he'd thought after it. He'd been… beginning to understand a bit of the reasoning behind Deidara's ways and his actions after he was betrayed by all of those he cared for.

And most disturbingly _-_

 _"I understand your pain at the moment…"_

 _"…understand your pain…"_

He'd said those words. Now the thought of those past words made him sick.

Because in that moment, though he still resented Deidara and his unforgivable ways, he'd been forced to acknowledge the pain there that he too felt now and in the past. It was the pain that came with the feeling of betrayal, and the sting of constantly needing to protect the only purposes they had left in the world.

Sasuke still held onto part of that pain. Deidara did as well. It was a humane feeling.

But that maniac was not human. He was not sane, far from it. He destroyed countless lives of others and took pleasure in it, that was his life. Part of his twisted art. There was no pity or pathetic empathy for him, no relation. Especially not now.

Sasuke hadn't been himself back the when he'd said those words. And he wasn't himself now, because the real Sasuke would not have begun to have been affected in the lightest.

Being forced to see things that would begin to make him think, feel differently caused the blood within him to boil. Back then, he'd had no control, none. And yet he knew Atsugoshi wanted him to feel these things about Deidara, whether he wanted it or not.

But for **what?** _Why?_

"Do you think… I have time…" Sasuke drawled very quietly, "to sit around and look into some psycho's mind and try and relate to him?" Atsugoshi was playing with his mind, trying to make him see things that he would not. Never again. He was trying to drive him completely insane.

A kunai was thrown at the old man. Sasuke was not looking his way. It whizzed over him as he dodged it.

"Leave us," he growled.

Sasuke's gaze had fallen back onto his brother who'd been quiet the entire time. The breath that left him felt like a stab in the throat. His brother was gravely still. He was not breathing and he'd grown deathly paler.

"Ah… He's dead," was the only thing that broke the prolonged stretch of silence.

 _"Ah... He's dead."_

Nothing.

"I said _**LEAVE…!**_ " Sasuke roared. Raging with the violence of a tsunami he was charging at Atsugoshi, the storm within him overwhelming his senses as images of ripping him to shreds and into a begging, sorry heap of blood, skin and bones was all he saw. But where he dug balled fingers into fists, he felt tongues fighting to worm their way out from under the pressure.

Suddenly he had the unbearable desire to see the man destroyed, not ripped limb from limb, but Instead the thought of seeing him evaporate... into flame, gone in… the… sublime incandescence of an explosion sounded so… so satisfying.

He'd lost it.

The craving for explosives was just as alarming as it was persistent and he itched for it just as much as he itched for the sickening hunger for it to cease. His breathing grew rapid and pain suddenly pulsed in his enemy's head and he was gripping large fistfuls of blond hair in vain.

 _No. Yes._

 _Get yourself together_

The pain didn't stop and neither did the sudden obsession.

One moment he was standing there, and the next hands were shoved into clay pouches at his waist. Never had he made that move before, impossibly, it was muscle memory alone. He heard the sound of chomping, he felt the bitter coldness in the hands, arms, head, building.

One of the mouths' teeth were bared before it spat out a generous blob. Shapeless, disgusting. But powerful. The next thing he knew he'd swung the arm back and the clay was soaring through the atmosphere straight for the old man, and then another chunk of clay followed, then by another. Earsplitting followed and a screen of fire and smoke obscured everything. The ground shook.

He couldn't resist.

All Sasuke knew was he wanted him dead. He no longer cared of the penalties. He could barely control the rest. This was what he wanted. This was what he wanted to stop. He was back at day one. The day he'd been captured again. Injured. Furious, confused. Not in control.

Something touched his chin. Suddenly only blinding colors. The Uchiha couldn't regain his footing, nor could he see anything. The feeling of slimy tongues remained, but he soon realized he'd hit the ground.

Sasuke blinked rapidly but could barely see four feet in front of him. A forehead protector slid down over his line of sight and he shakily ripped it off. A puff of smoke was in front of him now and he chocked.

"Now… Don't waste your energy and get yourself killed, boy. I almost was forced to do the undesirable." A weary sigh. "Though it already seems you've made some remarkable progress in your friend's body, it still appears you took this all a bit harder than I estimated. And to think, I barely got the chance to tell you what it is I arrived for. I tell you, you're almost worse than your little buddies. But first."

Sasuke struggled to sit up straight with everything still shinning too brightly and his surroundings crossed over painfully. Itachi's lifeless body a distance from him.

"Oh, hold on. I reckon I can do this much."

He could've sworn that with the clay he'd caught the old man at least once. But there Atsugoshi was before him with his skin glowing gold again and looking untouched. No scratches and no blood. The old man closed his eyes. Chanting a short and strange mantra he extended his hand and the glow lashed out from where he floated and hit Itachi's form, completely incasing it.

Seconds later, the sound of a small groan was heard.

"S….Sasuke?"

Sasuke sprung to stand and it all hit him. He coughed, hacked up blood. But a few seconds later the dizziness, disorientation had then left him just like that. All that remained was a faint annoying buzz in the back of his mind. He forced his gaze back to Atsugoshi.

Someone who was able to bring the dead back to life. With just a single zap. Who was he?

"Now I can only do so much. He really doesn't have much longer," Atsugoshi shook his head, looking over at Itachi. "There is still more explaining to be had. So much you do not- _refuse_ to understand, boy… and that comes at a price eventually. But it all must be done in due time, oh yes… However," his hands disappeared under the sleeves of his robe again, his golden glow fading away. "I think we'll get a bit further in progress once you've gone and cooled off a bit. Therefore…"

He'd just tried to kill the man.

Sasuke was still going to kill him. When this- whatever it was all came to pass.

But the old man could've killed him right then. But he hadn't, quite the contrary.

Why was he so valuable? What did everyone want from him? Why did he have to be involved in such pointless, confusing things?

"My time here has become an inconvenience, it seems. As important as it is, it's best to put this off. Dear me," Atsugoshi sighed. "For now, I reckon I'll busy myself with those other little young ones. Poor kids are probably as confused as ever. I will gather you all back when the time is right. Young Sasuke, the clock is still ticking. Until later."

Atsugoshi was gone.

Still breathing harshly, Sasuke didn't know how much longer he stood there, or how many seconds had passed in which his mind remained numb. He was by his brother's side again. He saw every wound still inflicted with red bleeding through clothing. What had just occurred and the motive behind it was far from clear to him.

More coughing and a gasp for air before the wheezing died down. "You know… for a moment… I had almost mistaken you for the real… Dei… dara." Itachi's voice started up again. Despite him just getting pulled from death's embrace, it was amazing that he could still speak at this point. "If it… weren't for the original blobs you produced… I just might have been… fooled."

Slowly, slowly Sasuke's heart rate began to decline. "Hmph. Since when did you start having jokes?" He then paused for s moment. Wait. "How did you-"

"I don't know… as I left my body… I somehow saw it all happen… above." If Deidara's eyes weren't playing tricks on him, Sasuke would've believed he saw a small smile before it faded.

"I know it's expected… but when I look at you, I am pained with all of the a… anger… I see." Itachi was no longer looking right at Sasuke. "How much longer will you go… before you decide to abandon your hatred… and go after happiness… brother?" he said quietly. His single white eye appeared so pure in contrast to the spilled blood as it seemed to look right through Sasuke.

"Who ever said I needed happiness?" Hatred was what he'd always needed to extract all the revenge he needed to. And now, it would be what he needed to make things right in the name of his brother now more than ever. Even if he needed to feel bitter for as long as it took, he didn't care.

"Hn… You may be wearing Deidara's visage… right now… but you still cannot lie to me, Sasuke. You never could. You can pretend to love this poisonous hate all you want, but…. in reality, you no longer want it."

"You can't tell me what I want. Not anymore," Sasuke said coldly. Where this was going was clear and he was not willing to have the conversation. His new goals had already been set. This was one of the only things he could give back to his brother, the only thing that would make him feel even remotely okay again… whether it was partially selfish or not, why couldn't Itachi accept his decisions and the feelings that came with them?

"Sasuke."

"No."

Sasuke understood. Itachi had a kind heart, good intentions. But the fact of the matter was his elder brother, under his previously cold façade, was too kind, too hopeful. Too much like the other family Sasuke turned away from to come under Orochimaru's wing.

The Uchiha brothers were different and the same. It seemed in the beginning, Sasuke had been the more hopeful one, the small, naïve and happy child while Itachi had been the more distant and progressively cold one. But now it was as if the roles were flipped. Now Sasuke was the bad one consumed and driven by the justice that needed to be served. Now he appeared the cold monster, but it didn't matter.

Because someone had to pay the price for everything that was lost, what he, they'd lost. Someone had to make sure Itachi's chaos was not repeated. He'd bring them all to their knees.

"Or... You could help others.. Who hold hatred as you do… You could help… him."

"Help him." His patience was leaving him. It was as if his brother was really too far gone and he was no longer comprehending what he was standing on. Him?

"…Isn't a joke, Sasuke. I saw a lot of… of him… in you." Itachi said slowly. His eyes had slid closed. Almost as if it was a struggle to admit the truth of all he'd seen.

The vengeful, hurting heart. Thirsting for things to fall back into place; for things to be justified. Itachi was talking about Obito. Obito.

 _"It's not betrayal. You and I were never allies in the first place." The words Sasuke had spoken to Obito just a while ago when he decided to put all of his trust in Itachi._

 _"Don't lie to yourself, Sasuke. Don't lie to **me.** "_

"Why do you think you found it difficult… to turn away from him when I arrived?" Itachi said after an agonizing stretch of silence passed. "I saw… your hesitation."

There'd always been a part of him that could never ignore big similarities once they were evident to him. Naruto... Others he knew and others he hated. Those similarities always presented themselves to him. No matter what he did to block them out. Similarities, shared pain. Everyone had it. But It still disgusted him to no end.

He clenched trembling fists.

 _"Don't lie to yourself, Sasuke…"_

Similarities, same goals, the past, powerful possibilities or not, Obito was unforgivable. There was no further thought on that.

He would keep the box intact just a little bit longer, in his brother's presence.

"And if you choose not to help him," Itachi whispered suddenly, "Maybe… you'll still find it in your heart to d what I… waited too late to do." Itachi wheezed and then swallowed. "Help yourself."

Sasuke understood what Itachi was getting at.

"Why do you all of a sudden expect so much of me? My capabilities."

"Because… all of those positive traits…. once dwelled within you. I remember them, Sasuke. And unlike a lot of people in this world… you have the strength to regain those traits… rid of your darkness. I know you do."

There was more of a response in Sasuke's silence than words could have given. Itachi did not speak either for a stretch of moments.

"You should know… the seal will only hold for two…weeks," Itachi muttered, referring to the blue box, suddenly. By the end of two weeks the seal would be broken, and lead to immediate self-destruction. "That is… unless you release him with the hand signs I mentioned… therefore sparing Obito's life before before…. his time is out. Take it… with you."

Sasuke glanced down at the cube where he'd last seen it at Itachi's side. He paused when he didn't see it. His gaze swept around Itachi, around himself, subtly. But the sealed box was nowhere in sight. He then could not remember seeing it for a while now, this entire time. Blood ran cold. It was gone.

Suddenly there was the feeling of two fingers on his forehead. The blurred sight of a hand crusted over in dried blood. He blinked a few times, looking down. Through the blood it was faintly evident Itachi was smiling, oblivious to the sudden problem. The missing cube. The missing sacrifice Itachi made.

"The rest of your journey will…. Not be easy; what…ever path you take, little… brother. Just know that whatever you choose… I will love you always."

With the fingers still on his forehead Sasuke's gaze stayed on his brother's smiling face for what seemed like forever before he closed blue eyes and did his best to pretend that he was back in his own body, and things were back to normal. He did his best to pretend the box was still there by his side waiting for him.

Enveloped in silence, he forced himself to remain silent on the matter for Itachi's sake in his final moments. Instead he focused his attention on the feel of two cool fingers, and suddenly he found his thoughts slowly drifting where they had dare not tread for so long, reaching out for the memories of years ago…

Back when it was just he, Itachi and the rest of his family; the place where things had been perfectly imperfect. The time before the mystifying tornado of love and hatred swooped in and shattered their worlds, his world of peace and light. Right then, he acknowledged those memories again. Those alone.

And for a mere second, in that single moment, by his brother's side, despite the turmoil of everything that had happened along with all that was to come… for the first time in a very long time all Sasuke could feel was true warmth. Where no bitterness lurked.


End file.
